Réincarnations
by Shakes et Shinia
Summary: Chapitre 8 Non, ceci n'est pas une hallucination...XD Alors, voyons voir...Duo est la réincarnation de Sephiroth. Heero un clone raté, ou presque, Quatre entend la voix d'Aerith...et on est aux commandes. ça vous suffit ? .
1. Prologue : Au Commencement

**Réincarnations**

_Séries __: Gundam Wing et Final Fantasy 7. A l'origine il s'agissait d'une discussion sur l'origine de Solo, mystérieux personnage de Gundam sur lequel on ne sait rien. A un moment l'hypothèse « c'est un clone raté de Séphiroth » a été émise. C'est de là que tout est parti…_

_Auteurs__ : Shakes Kinder Pinguy le pingouin rouge et Shinia Marina la biologiste folle _

_Mails__ :  mei_fanel@hotmail.com , shinia_marina@hotmail.com (archive pour les dessins cf bio)_

_Genre__ : deux folles lâchées sur de pauvres bishonens innocents pas si innocents que ça…_

_Couples__ : on va y réfléchir encore ^^ mais du yaoi !!!! _

_Disclaimers __: j'ai un jeu à Final 7 avec un Cloud au niveau 99, ça compte ?? é_è et moi un Art Book de Gundam ! On sait jamais…_

_Avertissements__ : TWT, limite AU. Eurk, gore. _

« En définitive, tous les hommes meurent. Qu'advient-il d'eux après leur mort ? » 

(BugenHagen, FF VII)__

**Prologue : Au Commencement **

AC 148 

La maison sentait le renfermé, elle n'avait sans doute pas été aérée depuis des lustres. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait mis le pied ici depuis une époque datant au moins d'avant la colonisation ! Le jeune scientifique soupira d'agacement devant le tas de poussière et de paperasses diverses qui moisissaient dans un coin. Dire qu'il aurait pu être dans son laboratoire aseptisé et qu'il se retrouvait à devoir ranger et trier ces immondices… il ne pouvait pas décemment envoyer paître son responsable en charge de ses recherches sans se faire virer, mais pour ce coup-ci il aurait aimé pouvoir déroger à la règle… 

Il y avait une odeur de moisissure et de pourriture qui flottait dans l'air et il ouvrit une fenêtre en fronçant le nez, espérant qu'en aérant un peu il pourrait au moins respirer sans masque de protection. Il commença à faire le tri dans les tas de documents soit disant à caractères scientifiques qui recouvrait le sol d'un certain nombre de pièces. Il était censé trier tout ça pour jeter l'inutile tout en gardant quelques traces des expériences qui avaient été menées ici, mais autant être franc, il avait surtout envie de bazarder tout ce fatras.

La maison était gigantesque mais n'était plus habitée depuis longtemps, le minuscule village qui l'entourait suffisant à peine à satisfaire les envies d'ambitions d'une tribu de paysans pouilleux et illettrés. De quelle manière ce nouveau riche dont il ne se rappelait déjà plus le nom était tombé sur cette baraque et avait décidé de la racheter pour y passer ses vieux jours il l'ignorait et s'en contrefichait totalement. Ce qu'il savait c'est que des documents portant le nom du conglomérat de laboratoires de recherches pour lequel il travaillait se trouvaient dans cette maison et que le nouveau propriétaire avait fait appel à eux pour déblayer le matériel scientifique et donc potentiellement dangereux en cas de fausse manœuvre qui s'y trouvait. 

Et comme par hasard, c'était tombé sur lui. 

Il n'était pas tout à fait seul : des déménageurs attendaient patiemment qu'il leur dise ce qu'il pouvaient dégager sans crainte, mais pour l'instant ces braves gorilles fumaient gentiment leurs sèches à l'extérieur. Ils n'avaient par ailleurs pas l'air franchement à l'aise… Le jeune laborantin refusait de croire les rumeurs que les gens du coin ne cessaient de leur répéter, comme quoi c'était la maison du diable et qu'elle était toujours hantée par un monstre assoiffé de sang, mais visiblement ce petit discours de mauvais augure avait fait son effet sur les hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Du style ils attendaient de voir si lui ressortait vivant de là avant de s'y risquer. 

Il sorti de la pièce pour monter l'escalier vermoulu qui menait à l'étage et s'engouffra dans l'aile à sa droite. Au bout d'un court couloir une porte lui bloqua le passage et il s'escrima dessus pendant de longues minutes avant de décider qu'il s'était assez esquinté l'épaule comme ça. Il ressortit et appela les déménageurs, les traitant de froussards quand ils rechignèrent visiblement à entrer dans la vieille demeure. Il les laissa déblayer tout ce qui se trouvait dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée ce n'était rien d'important, que des papiers administratifs au nom de sociétés qui n'existaient plus depuis des siècles, de vieux livres devenus illisibles avec le temps et des meubles vermoulus et irrécupérables. 

D'un ton sec il demanda à l'un d'eux de venir lui forcer cette porte qui l'énervait tant, et le déménageur mit un enthousiasme percé de trouille à défoncer le bois pourri avant de se carapater vite fait. Le scientifique soupira d'agacement devant son attitude. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et enjamba le reste de ce qui avait été une porte, pénétrant dans la pièce mal éclairée par un mauvais rayon de soleil passant à travers les vitres sales de la fenêtre. Il y avait un lit dont les draps renfermaient probablement plus d'acariens que dix édredons de plumes d'oie et ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une commode pourrissant lentement dans un coin. 

Il se gratta la tête d'énervement, ayant l'impression désagréable de perdre son temps. Ce serait tellement plus simple de raser cette baraque et tout le bordel qu'elle contenait pour ensuite reconstruire par-dessus ! Mais non ! Môssieur le nouveau propriétaire voulait une demeure avec une histoire, qui avait vécu et dont les vieilles pierres lui parleraient… et pour connaître l'histoire cette maison devait être bien placée, du genre, moyenâgeuse… 

Il avança dans la pièce histoire d'en faire le tour et son pied se prit dans une aspérité du plancher aux lames disjointes, le précipitant au sol en même temps qu'un 'clac' à peine audible se fit entendre. Il jura à voix haute en se relevant pour se retrouver face… à un pan de mur qui s'écartait lentement de son emplacement d'origine. Il venait de déclencher un mécanisme d'ouverture secret. Son énervement s'envola pour laisser la place à un intérêt non feint, et une curiosité face à l'étrange et l'inhabituel qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis son enfance. Il se releva avec précaution sans quitter l'ouverture des yeux, des fois que celle-ci ait l'idée de se refermer. Mais rien ne bougea, le mécanisme était sans doute trop ancien pour fonctionner encore normalement. C'était sans doute un coup de chance qu'il ait réussi à l'ouvrir par hasard. 

Il s'engouffra dans le tunnel qui plongeait directement sous terre, accessible par un escalier en colimaçon de planches et frissonna un instant en sentant la fraîcheur qui montait du fond. Heureusement, c'était une fraîcheur sèche qui avait conservée l'escalier et il descendit sans trop de mal, allumant la lampe torche qu'il avait à sa ceinture depuis qu'il s'en était servi pour regarder au fond d'un vieux coffre fort s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant. 

Au fond cela ressemblait à une cave en terre battue, avec deux portes fermées. L'une d'elle semblait scellée et il n'insista pas, mais l'autre s'ouvrit sans problème mais dans un horrible grincement à donner la chair de poule. Il se sentit vaguement excité en pénétrant à l'intérieur, et stoppa devant l'entrée pour embrasser d'un regard l'immense pièce qui se dressait devant lui. Des bibliothèques gigantesques se dressaient d'un côté, presque vides cependant et portant des traces de vieilles brûlures. Un incendie avait peut être ravagé l'endroit des lustres plus tôt c'était ancien et aucune odeur de brûlé ne flottait dans l'air. 

Il s'avança en marchant doucement, avec la vague impression de se trouver dans un temple, quelque chose de sacré, un lieu où un nombre incalculable de choses incroyables s'étaient déroulées. L'Antre de la Science. Une sorte de relique de son métier… 

Malheureusement il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence au bout d'une heure à fouiller dans tout les papiers qui se trouvaient là, éparpillés comme si une lutte avait eu lieu et que personne n'avait rangé après ça : il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Rien qui ne puisse lui expliquer le fonctionnement des deux grandes cuves vides et poussiéreuses sur la paroi interne desquels il y avait des marques gravées avec des ongles… humains. Il avait mit ses doigts en parallèle à ces traces, essayant d'imaginer être enfermé là dedans. Des expériences sur des humains, à une époque où la bioéthique n'existait pas, et où les victimes ne venaient de toute façon probablement pas se plaindre… 

Il se sentait tout excité et émoustillé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place du grand homme qui devait être à l'origine de tout cela. Dieux qu'il aurait aimer être à sa place, faire des expériences sur des sujets aussi intéressant que l'Etre Humain lui-même, être le Maître tout puissant de son laboratoire !

Il rêvassa encore pendant quelques minutes, sa lampe torche émettant une lumière diffuse qui se reflétait sur des panneaux métalliques sales et le plexiglas des deux cuves, plongeant l'immense pièce dans un incroyable jeu de lumière quelque peu psychédélique, ajoutant à l'ambiance morbide du lieu sans pour autant le distraire de ses pensées. Il était de ceux qui croyaient aux multiples possibilités de la science et qui maudissaient quotidiennement les lois faites par des hommes qui croyaient protéger leur espèce mais ne faisaient que la priver de toutes les découvertes que les scientifiques auraient pu faire s'ils n'avaient pas constamment les associations de défenses des droits de l'homme sur le dos… 

Il remit en place d'un geste absent une pile de papiers presque illisible et ne contenant aucune information intéressante de toute façon et son mouvement fit tomber et rouler sa lampe jusque sous une étagère presque vide. Il jura machinalement et avança dans la semi obscurité en essayant de ne pas se démolir les tibias sur les chaises cassées et les tas de débris, arrivant finalement devant le meuble. Il se mit à quatre pattes et tendit son bras sous l'étagère pour atteindre sa torche, et se figea dans son mouvement.

Il y avait quelque chose de fixé avec du scotch qui avait sans doute connu des jours meilleurs sous la dernière planche du meuble. Intrigué, il le décrocha sans effort tant la colle s'était effritée et ramena sa torche pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une sorte d'enveloppe de papier kraft repliée sur elle-même, renfermant… une disquette. Un ancêtre de la disquette plutôt, encore qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vue quelque chose y ressemblant. Elle était épaisse et rigide, et sur l'étiquette collée dessus il put lire : « projet Cetra ».

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, de l'autre côté du bled perdu où se trouvait la grande maison, le jeune scientifique regarda avec une certaine fierté le montage qu'il venait de faire entre son ordinateur portable, un vieux lecteur de disquette qu'il avait retrouvé dans une pièce de la maison et qu'il avait entièrement démonté et nettoyé, ainsi que les pièces d'une télévision ante-coloniale et d'un magnétoscope pas beaucoup plus récent. Il vérifia une dernière fois tout son câblage par acquis de conscience et souci de bien faire puis introduisit la disquette dans son lecteur, se surprenant à prier il ne savait qui pourvu que cela fonctionne.

Les fichiers s'ouvrirent, les uns après les autres, sur l'écran de son ordinateur tandis que la mémoire courante enregistrait automatiquement toutes les informations, précaution qu'il avait prise au cas où le lecteur ou la disquette lâcherait en cour de route. 

Des fichiers textes par dizaine, par centaine. Condensé au minimum pour pouvoir en enregistrer un maximum sur la totalité de la disquette, le tout mit plusieurs minutes à se télécharger. Il poussa un sifflement devant la quantité d'informations qui s'étalait devant lui, plus que certain à présent d'avoir déniché le gros lot.

_« découverte d'un organisme encore non identifié au nord de la planète… »  « les Anciens, porteurs de la Connaissance et du Savoir, se faisant eux même appeler 'Cetra', capables de comprendre la voix de la planète, son âme… » « Jénova » … … … _

Tant de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours, mais les comptes rendus des expériences auraient fait frémir d'horreur n'importe quel scientifique normal. Lui ne voyait que l'aboutissement de recherches qui avaient durées des années, quelque chose d'extraordinaire et de magnifique tout compte fait, la création d'un être parfait, à partir de connaissances pas si énormes que ça, avec la technologie de l'époque en plus…

Et tandis qu'il prenait sa décision, à savoir de continuer l'œuvre de ce scientifique d'un autre temps, il enregistrait et codait tout ce qu'il avait réussi à récupérer sur la disquette avant de la détruire et il se demanda, si cet homme avait vécu à son époque, qu'est ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire avec les équipements dont le corps scientifique disposait à présent… Oui, et qu'est ce que lui et Hojo auraient été capable d'accomplir, ensemble… 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

AC 179

J traversa le laboratoire avec irritation. Ça n'avançait pas ! Rien ne semblait aller dans le sens qu'il voulait ! Il était même allé jusqu'à s'installer sur cette colonie puante car on trouvait plus facilement de cobayes sur L2. Les gens ne se plaignaient pas quand l'un des leurs disparaissait, et feraient n'importe quoi pour un bout de pain. Mais après des années et des années de recherches, de manipulations, de risques prix, aucun résultat ! Pas le moindre petit indice qu'il avançait dans la bonne direction, et ses subventions n'allaient pas tarder à être coupées. 

Tout ça à cause de OZ et ses manigances. La priorité n'était plus à la progression humaine, mais à la survie. L'Opération Météore prenait forme, la création des futures Mobile Suit de combat devenait urgente et il n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper du second projet Cetra. 

Pour être honnête, il commençait à se décourager un peu. G avait peut-être eu raison. Hojo n'était qu'un fou qui avait pris ses désirs pour des réalités, Sephiroth un fantasme sans corps. 

J regarda sa "collection" d'embryons d'un œil critique. De minuscules bouts de chairs ayant l'air d'avoir à peine dépassés la neurulation [1] bien qu'ils soient trop grand et visibles à l'œil nu, ce qui serait impossible s'ils ne faisaient vraiment que quelques dizaines de milliers de cellules. Ils ne ressemblaient à aucun embryon normal, ils avaient l'air sous développés alors que la différentiation et l'adaptation des cellules des petits organismes étaient optimal d'un point de vue scientifique, c'étaient probablement les entités les plus évoluées existantes. D'un point de vue humain, ce n'étaient que des monstres. Du point de vue de J, des pertes de temps sans intérêt. 

Il les répertoria rapidement et fronça les sourcils face à une éprouvette dans laquelle nageaient deux embryons. L'un semblait légèrement plus âgé que l'autre. 

_ Professeur Kurai ! appela-t-il sèchement. 

Une petite femme brune  d'origine asiatique se précipita vers lui nerveusement. 

_ Pourquoi y a-t-il deux embryons dans la même éprouvette ? 

_ Deux emb…

Le professeur Kurai s'interrompit et prit un air étonné. Elle était presque sûre que cette éprouvette n'en contenait qu'un la veille encore. 

_ Séparez-les ! ordonna J. Mettez le plus gros avec ceux qui partent avec moi pour L1. Et dépêchez-vous ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! 

J s'éloigna, de plus en plus énervé. Ce n'était pas possible d'être entouré de tels incapables ! 

Maya Kurai le regarda partir avec colère. Bon débarras ! Et qu'il y reste, sur L1, ça leur ferait des vacances ! "Quel ordure", pensa-t-elle rageusement. 

Elle n'avait jamais travaillé avec quelqu'un d'aussi insupportable. D'autant plus que ni elle, ni les autres assistants ne savaient réellement sur quoi exactement ils travaillaient. J gardait le projet en grande partie secret. 

Encore furieuse, elle entreprit rageusement de séparer les deux embryons, cherchant quelque chose sur lequel passer sa colère. Trop énervée, elle ne remarqua pas que c'était plus difficile que prévu. Elle ne fit pas attention à la pâleur soudaine des deux morceaux de chair. 

Elle n'entendit pas le hurlement de souffrance que poussèrent les deux embryons lors de leur séparation.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Ce fut la Douleur qui Le Réveilla. La Douleur, puis la Perte. 

Elles L'arrachèrent à son cocon, et Lui firent prendre conscience de Son Existence. 

De Sa Moitié d'Existence. 

"On" L'avait séparé de Son autre Lui. "On" L'avait coupé en deux. 

Ça faisait mal. Très mal. 

Il devait Se retrouver. Il le fallait. 

Il n'Existait plus qu'autour de ça. "On" Le déplaça, "On" L'éloigna encore plus de Sa Moitié, et la Douleur devint insupportable. Il chercha à se débattre. Il devait Se retrouver. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Le bruit de verre cassé sembla résonner dans toute la pièce, et un déménageur se retourna. L'un des bocaux était tombé tout seul et s'était brisé. Un morceau de chair rose semblait remuer doucement au milieu des débris, et de ce qu'il restait d'un liquide épais.

_ 'tain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? 

_ T'as cassé que' que chose ? fit son compagnon. 

_ Nan, y'a un de ces machins bizarres qu'est tombé. C'est crade. Qu'est-ce j'en fais ? 

_ Jette le par la fenêtre et nettoie les dégâts. Un de plus, un de moins…Qu'est-ce ça change ? 

Avec une grimace de dégoût, le déménageur s'empara de l'embryon et le jeta par la fenêtre. 

En bas, une bagarre avait lieu, rien d'extraordinaire sur L2. Il y aurait un mort, peut-être deux, mais ça changerait quoi ? On mourait tous les jours.   
Un homme tomba, et les autres s'enfuirent. Près de l'homme agonisant, un étrange morceau de chair venait d'être jeté. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

De l'Energie…Il sentait de l'Energie tout près de Lui. Elle allait bientôt s'évaporer, il fallait qu'Il la prenne avant. Il réussit à Se déplacer jusqu'à elle, et avec un sentiment de plaisir intense, Il l'aspira, l'aspira, jusqu'à sentir Son apparence se modifier, la force l'envahir un peu plus. Il se sentit prendre corps, et les sens venir enfin à Lui. 

La texture du corps humain sous Lui. 

L'odeur de pourriture dans l'air. 

Le goût du sang dans Sa bouche. 

Le bruit des pas qui s'approchaient de Lui. 

Il inspira, ouvrit les yeux, et commença à Vivre. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Marco avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Il avait vingt-cinq ans, et il était né sur L2, n'en était jamais sorti. Ça équivalait à deux siècles de guerre question horreur. 

Marco était un véritable enfant de L2. Il en avait l'odeur, la démarche, la moralité, c'est à dire aucune, et les règles de vie. 

Exploite avant d'être exploité. 

Tue avant d'être tué. 

Bouffe avant d'être bouffé. 

Il était à la tête du plus grand réseau de petits voleurs du quartier, et se sentait plutôt satisfait de sa vie. Il avait bien réussi jusque-là, et estimait que rien ne pouvait l'étonner. Il avait tout vu. 

Tout vu, ou presque. 

Ça, c'était bien la première fois ! 

Le cadavre ne ressemblait pas à un cadavre normal : il n'avait que la peau sur les os, comme si sa vie avait été littéralement aspiré. Sa bouche et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et sans être en état de décomposition, il ressemblait déjà à un squelette. 

Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas le cadavre. C'était l'enfant. 

Un gosse qui devait avoir cinq ans à tout casser, complètement nu et recouvert d'un liquide luisant. Il avait la peau blanche et s'accrochait au cadavre comme à sa ligne de vie. Ses boucles blondes, presque dorées, étaient propres et son corps n'avait aucune cicatrice. 

S'il n'avait pas eu l'apparence d'un enfant de cinq ans, Marco aurait juré que c'était un nouveau-né. Il sentait le neuf. Et ça, c'était original. 

Sur L2, à trois mois, tu puais déjà la pourriture. 

Le gamin prit une soudaine inspiration, comme s'il respirait pour la première fois, puis ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, clouant Marco sur place. 

Il avait les iris verts piquetés de doré, mais surtout, c'était un regard intelligent. La plupart des gosses dont Marco s'occupait étaient des abrutis finis. Celui-là, il avait un potentiel, c'est clair. 

Maintenant, savoir ce qu'il faisait complètement nu et trempé, accroché à un cadavre, c'était autre chose. 

_ Eh, toi ! appela-t-il. D'où tu sors ? 

Le gamin le fixa sans répondre et se redressa, s'écartant de la dépouille sans un regard en arrière. 

_ Sors ? répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque, un peu fragile. 

_ Ouais, comment tu t'appelles ? 

_ Pelle ? 

Marco le regarda, perplexe. Le gosse n'avait pas l'air de se foutre de lui. Il semblait sincèrement attendre que Marco lui donne toutes les réponses. 

_ Ok, c'est pas grave, te prends pas la tête, petit. On te trouvera un nom plus tard. Le plus urgent, c'est les fringues. Tu peux pas te trimballer à poil comme ça avec ta jolie petite bouille, tu vas finir sur le trottoir. Viens avec moi. 

L'enfant le regarda gravement, puis le suivit. 

"Bon dieu, dans quoi je m'embarque, moi ?" pensa Marco. 

Puis il haussa les épaules. Il était sur L2. Tout pouvait arriver. 

Même les nouveau-nés de cinq ans. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

L'Autre Moitié souffrait en silence. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'Il était seul, maintenant. Qu'Il avait été coupé en deux. Aveugle, sourd, muet, Il ne pouvait que sentir les Energies autour de Lui, qui s'activaient, qu'Il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Il y en avait une qui était devenue familière. Celle qui était là le plus. Elle le sortait un peu de Sa solitude, quel paradoxe, c'était cette Energie-là qui L'avait séparé de sa Moitié. 

Il attendait Son heure. Le moment où Il pourrait Se libérer et partir à la recherche de Sa Moitié pour ne faire qu'Un. Etre Complet de nouveau. 

Et ça ne durerait plus très longtemps. 

L'Energie familière était devenue double. Elle créait une autre Energie en elle. Et Il allait prendre la place de cette Energie. S'en nourrir. 

Le temps était maintenant venu.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Maya Kurai ne sut jamais pourquoi elle s'était endormie ce jour là. Elle travaillait dans le laboratoire comme tous les jours, pensant à Noël qui n'allait pas tarder et lui offrirait des vacances bien méritées, quand elle s'endormit. Elle n'avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire, même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Pourtant, elle s'était bel et bien réveillée à la fin de la journée, allongée par terre, avec une curieuse douleur à l'abdomen. 

Par terre, il y avait une petite flaque du liquide amniotique dans lequel ils faisaient baigner les fœtus, et elle découvrit un peu plus tard une éprouvette vide. 

Mais curieusement, elle ne se souvenait absolument pas qu'il y ait jamais eu de fœtus dedans. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

L'effort pour contrôler l'Energie Lui avait demandé trop de pouvoir. Epuisé, Il n'avait plus la force de prendre la place de la petite Energie. S'Il avait eu des yeux, Il en aurait pleuré de rage. Si proche, si près du but. Maintenant, plus jamais Il ne Se retrouverait. 

La petite Energie ne Le laisserait jamais la déloger. 

Elle Le vit arriver près d'elle avec curiosité, sans animosité ni hostilité. Elle sentit Sa faiblesse, et sans se poser de question, elle Lui transmit de sa propre force, partageant avec Lui la nourriture de sa Mère. Etonné de cet accueil, Il oublia un peu la Douleur et accepta l'offre de la petite Energie jusqu'à reprendre des forces, assez même pour prendre sa place. 

Mais Il ne le fit pas. La petite Energie adoucissait un peu Sa solitude, Lui offrait une chaleur inconnue et agréable. 

C'est ainsi que commença la Cohabitation. 

Ils se partageaient la nourriture de la Mère, grandissaient ensemble, et lorsque la Mère se rendit compte de leur présence et voulut se débarrasser d'eux, Il l'en empêcha. 

Le temps passa encore, et bientôt leurs deux corps atteignirent leur forme presque totale. Ils commençaient à se sentir à l'étroit dans le ventre de la Mère, mais Il avait peine à le quitter. La petite Energie était devenue importante pour Lui, elle était Son premier compagnon et quitter le ventre de la Mère, c'était risquer de la perdre comme Il avait perdu Son autre Lui. 

Mais pour Se retrouver, Il devait sortir. 

La petite Energie ne ressentait pas ce problème. Elle avait senti le pouvoir de son colocataire, elle avait senti qu'Il était important, et elle avait été heureuse qu'Il l'accepte. Son pouvoir l'avait enveloppée jusqu'à imprimer ses cellules, se marquer dans son apparence même. C'était un peu comme si Il restait toujours avec elle. 

Il était triste, car Il n'était pas Complet, et la petite Energie savait qu'Il devait la quitter pour Se retrouver. Elle n'avait pas peur. Il avait laissé un peu de Lui en elle. Ils finiraient par se réunir. 

Et le jour arriva où le ventre de la Mère devint si petit qu'ils durent en sortir. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Mary Sommerson regarda la femme partir sans trop d'émotions. Elle avait accouché, avait signé la décharge, et elle était partie sans un regard en arrière pour les deux enfants. 

En général, les mères qui accouchaient sous X donnaient au moins un prénom à leur progéniture. Mais là, ç'avait été rapide. On se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas simplement avorté. 

Mary était infirmière depuis assez longtemps sur L2 pour ne pas s'émouvoir du sort des deux gosses. Ça faisait deux rats de plus pour les rues de la colonie-dépotoir, un point c'est tout. 

Elle se tourna vers le berceau et se pencha sur les deux enfants. 

Des garçons. Et pour des jumeaux, ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. Le premier avait la peau et le duvet crânien clairs, le second était beaucoup plus mat, et son duvet était brun foncé. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère que l'autre, qui n'avait absolument rien à voir. 

Elle sursauta lorsque le premier enfant ouvrit les yeux. Son regard sembla la traverser, il était anormalement vif pour un nouveau-né, et ses iris brillaient d'une couleur violette peu commune. Puis il se désintéressa complètement d'elle et tourna les yeux vers son "jumeau". L'autre petit garçon entrouvrit les paupières sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme, parut reconnaître la présence de son "frère" et referma immédiatement les yeux, comme rassuré. 

Mary eut à peine le temps de voir qu'il avait lui aussi des iris originaux, d'un bleu surnaturel plus intense qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu chez personne. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle eut l'impression que le premier enfant veillait jalousement sur le second. 

A la clinique, ils furent bientôt connus sous le pseudonyme de Clair-Obscur. Il était impossible de les séparer sans qu'ils se mettent à hurler, pleurant et criant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau réunis. En dehors de ça, les deux petits garçons étaient d'un silence presque inquiétant. 

C'étaient les bébés les plus faciles à vivre qu'ils n'aient jamais eu à la clinique, mais peut-être était-ce parce que, par un hasard étrange, une infirmière semblait toujours là au bon moment, lorsqu'il fallait les nourrir ou les changer. 

Et au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, leurs différences physiques s'accentuaient. Si Clair était incontestablement d'origine occidentale, Obscur, lui, avait des traits asiatiques légers, hérités de sa mère. Nul n'aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Des examens finirent par montrer que leur seul point commun était leur groupe sanguin, O tous les deux. 

Clair-Obscur n'avaient aucun lien de parenté. 

A part Mary, on oublia bientôt qu'ils avaient, théoriquement, la même mère. Mais elle continuait à se poser des questions, jusqu'au jour où le cap des trois mois furent passés. 

Les enfants n'avaient plus besoin de soins intensifs, et, sevrés, allaient être placés dans des crèche-orphelinats. On les mettait là où il y avait de la place : les liens de parenté n'étaient pas forcément considérés, et Clair-Obscur n'en avaient pas, génétiquement parlant. 

Ils furent séparés, chacun envoyé à une extrémité de L2. Les deux enfants hurlèrent, hurlèrent, hurlèrent, mais ceux qui venaient les chercher ne les connaissaient pas, et se fichaient bien de respecter  les préférences sociales de deux bébés. 

On les laissa hurler, et quelques jours plus tard, chacun de leur côté, ils finirent par se taire. Peut-être par s'oublier. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

AC 184 

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fuguait, mais il finissait toujours pas revenir. Il avait faim, et les rues lui faisaient un peu peur, il s'y sentait si seul, si petit, si effrayé. 

Mais cette fois, c'était décidé, il ne reviendrait plus jamais à l'orphelinat. Les autres étaient insupportables avec lui, ils se moquaient de ses cheveux longs, l'appelaient "Violette" à cause de ses yeux, et il était toujours tout seul. 

Personne n'était jamais venu pour l'emmener. L'un des plus grands avaient dit que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui parce qu'il était trop bizarre. 

"Trop intelligent", avait dit l'une des nurses. 

La goutte d'eau de trop, ça avait été ce matin, quand elles s'étaient mise à l'appeler "Violette" aussi. Il avait pris son drap, son goûter, et il était parti. Mais maintenant que la nuit était tombée, sa résolution s'écroulait. Il avait peur, froid, faim. Il était perdu. 

Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter, et, terrorisé, il chercha à se dissimuler derrière une poubelle, mais quelqu'un le retint par le bras et il poussa un cri de surprise teinté de peur. 

_ Qu'est-ce tu fous là, le mioche ? T'es pas de chez nous !

Il se retourna, se trouvant face des plus grands que lui, au moins huit ans. Ils étaient cinq, et le regardaient d'un air amusé. Soudain furieux, il donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de celui qui le tenait. Surpris, l'autre le lâcha en criant de douleur. 

_ Sale gosse ! Je vais t'apprendre, moi…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez  ? Il fait nuit, bande de cons ! Faut rentrer au QG ! lança une voix furieuse. Vous voulez vous faire ramasser par les Nocturnes ? 

Les autres s'immobilisèrent et s'écartèrent, laissant place à un sixième garçon, plus grand encore. Il avait au moins neuf ou dix ans. 

_ Y'a un raton dans nos poubelle, Solo ! fit quelqu'un.

Tremblant contre le mur, serrant sa couverture contre lui, il se jura de ne pas se laisser faire. "Solo" s'avança encore pour jeter un coup d'œil au raton en question. 

Un regard farouche violet clair croisa deux iris vert piquetés d'or. 

Une sensation de chaleur s'empara des deux enfants, et le plus jeune des deux garçons se sentit incroyablement soulagé, soudain en sécurité, et se détendit. 

Solo lui sourit largement. 

_ Comment tu t'appelles, raton ? demanda-t-il. 

_ J'ai pas d'nom. 

_ Pas grave, tu t'en trouveras un, un jour. 

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. "Allez viens. C'est l'heure de bouffer."

Et l'enfant sans nom le suivit sans discuter, avec l'impression partagée d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose de perdu longtemps avant. 

L'impression d'être de nouveau Complet. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Odin Lowe rangea soigneusement son arme dans son étuis, et se retourna pour rejoindre la sortie. L'exécution s'était faite sans bavure. Personne n'avait vu d'où venait le coup. 

Mais en levant les yeux, il se figea. 

Sur le muret en face, un petit garçon aux yeux bleu intense le fixait avec gravité. Il avait tout vu ? Il avait assisté à l'assassinat ? 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin ? demanda durement Odin. 

_ Chuis tout seul, répondit-il sans émotion apparente. 

Odin paniquait presque. Il ne pouvait quand même pas tuer un enfant ! 

_ D'où tu viens ? 

Il indiqua ce qu'il restait de l'orphelinat Sainte-Anne, et Odin le regarda d'un air sidéré. L'orphelinat avait été évacué deux jours plus tôt et transporté sur une autre colonie, car trop petit, il avait été démoli pour construire des habitations. 

Ils étaient partis sans l'enfant ? 

_ Pourquoi tu es encore ici ? demanda Odin. 

Le petit garçon baissa la tête, mais sa voix ne tremblait pas quand il répondit, comme si finalement, ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça : 

_ J'avais oublié qu'on partait. J'étais pas là. 

Ils étaient partis en le laissant ici ?! Sans l'attendre ?! Odin secoua la tête, incrédule. Il avait presque oublié qu'on était sur L2. 

_ Comment tu t'appelles, petit ? 

L'enfant haussa les épaules. 

_ J'sais pas. 

Odin le regarda encore. Il n'était pas grand pour son âge. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés en mèches désordonnés. Mais ses yeux étaient d'une couleur inattendue, et son regard était incroyablement intense. 

_ Ça te dit de venir avec moi, petit ? dit-il sans vraiment réfléchir. 

L'enfant le regarda d'un air pensif, puis haussa de nouveau les épaules. 

_ Si tu veux, répondit-il. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

AC 188

"Solo ! Solo ! Meurs pas ! J'ai le vaccin, Solo ! Meurs pas !"

Serrant son ami contre lui, l'enfant sans nom s'escrimait à essayer de le réveiller. "Solo ! Allez ! Faut tu vives ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Solooooo !"

Il hurla, le secoua, mais Solo ne réagissait pas, perdu dans son inconscience. L'enfant sans nom se mit à sangloter, s'agrippant au corps agonisant. "J'pleure pas, Solo ! J'pleure pas ! Reviens ! Je t'ai apporté le vaccin ! Me laisse pas tout seul ! J't'en prie ! T'as pas le droit, pas le droit ! PAS LE DROIIIIIIT !!! SOLO !!!"

La respiration sifflante du garçon aux yeux verts se fit soudain plus forte. Il eut une dernière quinte de toux, cracha du sang noir mêlé de salive puis ouvrit brusquement les paupières. Il regarda le visage en larmes de l'enfant qui le tenait dans ses bras, et étira ses lèvres ensanglantées en un sourire tordu et affectueux : "Boys don't cry, silly."

Ses yeux se révulsèrent, sa tête tomba de côté et il cessa de respirer. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" 

L'enfant hurla à la mort de chagrin, un cri de douleur brute qui terrifia les quelques êtres humains encore en vie dans le quartier. Il hurla jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix, puis s'effondra sur le corps sans vie qu'il serrait, sanglotant éperdument. Puis il sentit, doucement, une chaleur pénétrer en lui, si semblable à celle qu'il ressentait près de Solo quand il était en vie, et le lier à lui, comme si l'âme de son ami s'était mêlée à la sienne pour ne faire qu'Une. 

L'enfant se pencha et lécha le sang sur les lèvres du mort, puis avec son couteau, lui ouvrit la joue, et continua à aspirer le sang, sans se soucier d'attraper la maladie qui avait tué Solo. Puis, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues, le regard dur, il ferma les yeux de son ami, son frère, son âme sœur. 

_ Maintenant on sera toujours ensemble, Solo. Toi et moi, à jamais. Un duo. 

Puis il leva la tête vers le ciel. "Vous entendez ? hurla-t-il. Mon nom est DUO !"

Il s'allongea près de Solo. 

Duo était Complet, mais il avait perdu l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

L'enfant errait dans les rues de L1, sans but. Ça faisait plusieurs jours déjà que Odin était mort, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait complètement désemparé. 

Un bruit le fit se retourner, et il croisa le regard cybernétique d'un vieil homme à moitié machine. 

J fixa l'enfant avec intérêt. Son regard…Oui, ses yeux avait quelque chose de spécial, une intensité peu commune. Il avait trouvé son cobaye. Le Wing était bien avancé dans sa construction, et il était temps de penser au pilote. S'il ne pouvait pas terminer le projet Cetra, il exploiterait quand même les découvertes qu'il avait faites grâce à ses recherches sur le perfectionnement et l'amélioration du corps humain. Oui, il créerait un soldat parfait pour combattre OZ. 

_ Eh, petit, ça te dit de piloter un Gundam ? 

L'enfant le regarda sans ciller, puis haussa les épaules. 

_ Pourquoi pas. 

Fin du prologue ^__^

[1] Shinia : petit explication d'embryogenèse : la neurulation est un processus intervenant dans la mise en place du tube neural, qui sera à l'origine du cerveau et de la moelle épinière chez les vertébrés, en moins d'une dizaine de jours environ après la fécondation… ben oui, ça perd pas de temps !! Normalement un organisme à ce stade de développement est invisible à l'œil nu et ne ressemble qu'à un gros tas de cellules, mais là on parle d'une espèce de mutant qui se développe différemment…

Chais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vous emmerde avec mes explications biologique… ^^ 

Shakes : * gromaldekrâne* Je comprend pourquoi de nous deux c'est toi la biologiste…

**Délirium** : Eurk…

Heero : tu as voulu me bouffer…

Duo : Heu… nan nan Hee-chan ^^;;;

Heero: tu as voulu me bouffer è-é

Duo : méééé nan… C'est pas du tout mon genre…

Heero, prenant les autres à témoin : il a voulu me bouffer ?!

Quatre : et bieeeeeeen… c'est l'impression que ça donne…

Wufei : j'ai toujours su qu'il était cinglé… -_-

Trowa : … … 

Heero, regardant Duo : omae o korosu !!! è____é

Duo, se cassant en courant : HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!

Shinia : franchement, Shakes, c'est quoi ces embryons qui se bouffent, c'est _moi_ la biologiste !!!

Shakes, un oreo dans le bec : hm ?? Tu disais ??? … Heero est un oreo !!! A TAAAAABLE !!!!!! ^O^

Zissi : mon dieu que je plains les G-boys… 

Zinnok : c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais… chuis pas sûr de vouloir voir où ça va nous mener tout ça… 


	2. Chapitre 1: Souvenirs

Shakes : Shinia copine est en WE, c'est moua qui fé les remerciements cette semaine…Alooors, euh, meeeerchi bôôôcoup à Erszebeth (crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir…^^;;; On postera un de ces jours la discussion qui a mené à la naissance de Réincarnations, et t'auras la réponse à ta question à ce moment…^^) ; Reyiel ; Stupid Axolotl ; Zorca et Lyrashin ! Voilà ! ^___^ 

Zinnok : l'avertissement, baka ! 

Shakes : Ah, vi…^^;; Alors, vous avez eu le premier chapitre en deux semaines, mais je suis désolée, ça se reproduira pas aussi rapidement…Comme cette fic est encore en cours de scribouillage intensif, on va devoir espacer les màj pour pas que ce soit trop irrégulier. Après concertation, nous posterons un chapitre par mois. ^^;; Pas taper, hein…C pour votre bien qu'on fait ça…Promis ! 

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !!! ^_______^ 

****

Réincarnations

__

Séries : Gundam Wing et Final Fantasy 7. Vive la science et toute les conneries qu'on peut inventer pour trouver un rapport entre nos Bishonens préférés !!! ^o^v

__

Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy le pingouin rouge et Shinia Marina la biologiste folle 

Mails : mei_fanel@hotmail.com , shinia_marina@hotmail.com (archive pour les dessins cf bio)

Genre : deux folles lâchées sur de pauvres bishonens innocents pas si innocents que ça…et plus on avance, moins ils le sont, hein…

Couples : on va y réfléchir encore ^^ mais du yaoi !!!! 

Disclaimers : Shinia : je les veux pour Noël… T__T_ Shakes, on se cotise et on partage ?? Shakes : *compte ses sous* On pourrait peut-être avoir une mèche de Duo ou Sephy ? Un bout du spandex d'Hee-chan ? Nan ? Bon…_

Avertissements : TWT, limite AU, prise de tête, flash back, Sephiroth x Cloud, 3+4+3 ?, divers POV… 

" Si tout cela n'est qu'un rêve… ne me réveille pas. " 

(Cloud, FF VII)

****

Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs

AC 195

[POV Cloud]

Je m'appelle Cloud Strife. Evidemment, s'il s'agit là de mon vrai nom, il y a longtemps que je ne le porte plus dans la vie de tous les jours. 

En me réveillant ce matin là je me demandais encore une fois pourquoi. Pourquoi est ce que je continuais ainsi, pourquoi est ce que je continuais à attendre et à espérer que l'impossible se produise ?

Comme d'habitude j'avais encore passé une mauvaise nuit. Je ne dormais plus beaucoup, mon rythme de sommeil se raccourcissant à mesure que je prenais de l'âge. Je regardais le plafond sans aucune prétention au dessus de mon lit, hésitant entre rester ici totalement immobile ou me décider à me lever pour aller faire quelque chose d'utile. Ou de vaguement utile. 

Après plus de cinq siècles passé à vivre, ou plutôt survivre tel un pantin qui refuse de se laisser démonter par la grande machine du Temps, plus grand-chose n'avait d'importance, si ce ne sont mes souvenirs, et l'espoir de le revoir un jour. On dit que l'espoir fait vivre, et c'est exact, mais ce n'est pas une vie enviable. Je m'étais enfoncé dans une routine journalière que j'effectuais avec automatisme, plus grand chose ne pouvant encore espérer me distraire.

Le Temps s'était écoulé, m'entraînant dans sa grande spirale sans que je puisse espérer y échapper le monde avait changé et évolué, pas forcément toujours en bien. Le calendrier avait changé et on mesurait le temps à présent en se basant sur la mise en orbite de la première colonie habitable. Je trouvais cela pitoyable, comme s'ils espéraient qu'en changeant de calendrier, qu'en remettant les pendules à zéro cela change quelque chose. 

Si je vivais sur Terre j'étais déjà allé dans l'espace sur une de ces colonie, par curiosité simplement, réalisant par mon intermédiaire le plus grand rêve de Cid. 

L'Espace Intersidéral.

Quelle bonne blague quand j'y repense… La place de l'Homme n'est pas dans l'espace mais bien sur la Terre ferme, c'est du moins mon avis. Mais personne ne semble encore avoir compris. 

Moi je restais là à attendre, attendre encore et encore, attendre une chimère, une chose impossible en apparence à laquelle je croyais pourtant dur comme fer. 

Le réveil sonna et je l'éteignis d'un geste automatique de toute façon j'étais déjà réveillé depuis quelques heures. D'année en année je dormais moins. Ce n'était pas que cela me dérangeait vraiment mais ça me laissait plus de temps pour réfléchir, et moins pour rêver. 

J'aimais mes rêves pourtant, dans lesquels je le retrouvais toujours, où tous ce que j'avais vécu n'était qu'un cauchemar sans fin que lui seul pouvait briser. J'aimais cette sensation fugace de sentir ses bras autour de mon corps lorsque je me réveillais, de sentir son odeur dans les draps et sa présence à mes côtés avant de réaliser que ce n'était qu'une illusion. 

Je me levais en baillant et en m'étirant et allais vers la petite salle de bain de cet appartement que je louais depuis six mois. Je ne restais jamais bien longtemps au même endroit, parce que moi je ne changeais pas, contrairement aux gens qui m'entouraient. Je ne me liais avec personne, pour que personne ne découvre un jour mon secret. 

Mon reflet dans le miroir arrivait encore parfois à me faire sourire, surtout le matin au réveil si je portais mes cheveux plus court qu'à l'époque d'Avalanche et du SOLDAT mes mèches restaient néanmoins totalement indomptables. Elles partaient dans tous les sens sans ordre précis, me donnant un air de moineau éternellement ébouriffé. Je me passais de l'eau sur la figure et tentai d'arranger un peu ma tignasse de quelques coups de brosse, sans grand succès, m'habillai et sortit de l'appartement. Je me rendis à mon travail comme assistant à la rédaction d'un grand quotidien en marchant. 

Le journal pour lequel je travaillais était encore l'un des rares à être imprimé sur du papier, et il marchait plutôt bien. J'aimais assez l'ambiance de fourmilière constamment en activité et aussi le fait d'être si proche de quelque chose ressemblant à mon époque. Je m'achetais un croissant en cours de route et je le finissais tout juste en pénétrant dans les bureaux, un peu surpris de l'activité qui y régnait malgré l'heure matinale. Un coup d'œil à la télévision toujours allumée sur une chaîne d'informations m'en apprit la raison : les Gundams. En quelques semaines ils étaient devenus plus célèbres que toutes les stars de cinéma réunies. Les avis divergeaient à leur propos, et je devais bien m'avouer ne pas me sentir vraiment concerné. Pourtant ils s'attaquaient à Oz et Romefeller, comme moi dans le temps je tentai de sauver le monde avec l'aide de mes amis. Mais cela me paraissait tellement lointain à présent…

- Yo Juju ! Tu tombes bien !! J'ai besoin d'un dossier aux archives !

Je me retournais vers Mike Morgan, surnommé MM, un jeune journaliste de la boite qui s'obstinait à essayer de faire apparaître une émotion quelconque sur un visage que je m'appliquais toujours à laisser de marbre, histoire de passer plus inaperçu. Il y avait toujours des personnes qui tentaient de se lier d'amitié avec moi, qui voulaient apprendre à me connaître, devenir mes amis. Bien peu s'obstinaient autant que ce jeune brun aux yeux gris rieurs, mais je le laissais faire. Il finirait bien par se lasser. 

- Un dossier sur quoi ? Je lui demandais en m'approchant. Mon boulot consistait en pas grand-chose, en général servir le café ou chercher des trucs, jouer le rôle d'un coursier dans la rédaction. 

- Je cherche des renseignements sur ce qui est à l'origine du conflit, et donc de la construction des Gundams. J'aurai besoin de me renseigner sur la situation politique d'il y a… une vingtaine d'année ! Quand on était encore des enfants innocents et ignorants… Finit il d'un air faussement grave. J'eu un instant envie de lui répondre 'parle pour toi' mais je me retins, acquiesça d'un signe de tête et descendis aux archives, ma journée commençant comme tant d'autre avant, et comme tant d'autre après ça. 

Une seule personne serait capable de me rendre mon sourire.

Sephiroth. 

[Fin POV Cloud]

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Flash back : un peu plus d'un siècle après la mort de Sephiroth.

Le ciel était gris et froid, le fond de l'air horriblement frais et humide et pour couronner le tout un mauvais crachin s'appliquait consciencieusement à tremper les vêtements des deux hommes qui sortaient d'un pas lourd du cimetière. Ils allèrent se réfugier sous le couvert des arbres qui commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles en cette journée d'automne et s'arrêtèrent l'un en face de l'autre en se frottant les mains pour en chasser le froid. 

- L'automne est vraiment là. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir cette année. Fit Cloud en remontant les pans de son manteau sur ses joues rougis par le froid. Vincent laissa son regard se perdre sur les arbres et les tombes qui dépassaient du cimetière, une sorte de mélancolie dans le regard. 

- C'était un beau jour pour mourir. Commenta-t-il d'un ton dénué d'intonation, ses yeux aux pupilles rouges revenant sur son cadet. Le blond baissa les yeux vers le sol, en soupirant. Il n'avait pas pleuré, non, il avait promis à Tifa qu'il ne pleurerait pas. Cette promesse lui semblait pourtant difficile à tenir maintenant, bien plus que celle qu'ils s'étaient faite alors qu'ils étaient à peine adolescents. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était plus là qu'il avait envie de pleurer, mais parce que lui, il était encore là.

- J'ai… honte. Souffla-t-il.

- Je sais. Moi aussi. Nous sommes vivants, alors que l'on devrait être morts, comme tout les autres. Il va falloir s'y faire je crois. 

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de vivre ainsi…

- En ce qui me concerne, je ne veux pas continuer. 

Cloud se tourna vers les arbres et laissa son regard errer sur le sous bois humide et les feuilles mortes. Il comprenait ce que Vincent voulait dire, mais il avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant toutes ces années. Il n'avait guère osé parler de tout ça à qui que ce soit, mais il voulait avoir l'avis de son ami. Avant que celui-ci retourne jouer au vampire endormi au fond de sa crypte. 

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Commença-t-il sans se tourner vers le brun. J'ai eu le temps…

- A propos de quoi ?

- … Sephiroth… Hojo avait commencé ses expériences sur lui bien avant sa naissance, non ? 

Il vit Vincent serrer les dents et ses yeux se rétrécirent imperceptiblement lui aussi avait été victime de ce savant fou, et contrairement à Cloud en gardait bien plus de souvenirs. De quoi rendre fou n'importe qui de normalement équilibré. Le blond laissa passer quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- Il s'était fait injecter un grand nombre de chose, de la mako, mais aussi des cellules de Jénova et va savoir quoi d'autre… Je pensais à la Rivière de la Vie…

- Jénova n'était pas originaire de cette planète. Elle n'aura jamais la moindre place dans l'Ame de la Terre. C'est à ça que tu penses ? 

Cloud baissa la tête.

- Oui. Fit il dans un souffle. 

Vincent s'approcha de lui et lui mit une main dans le dos, l'entraînant à sa suite.

- Viens, marchons un peu. 

Ils suivirent la petite route qui menait au cimetière, indifférents à présent au froid et à la pluie. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait les tuer de toute façon…

Cloud n'avait jamais cessé d'y penser. L'âme de tout être vivant dans ce monde rejoignait l'Ame de la planète à sa mort, car il en était issu. Mais Jénova ne venait pas de la Terre, alors se pouvait-il que l'âme de Sephiroth, trop imprégnée de Jénova, ne puisse se mêler à celle de la planète et se réincarne un jour, en 'entier' ? Sans modification aucune ?

Il voulait y croire. Vraiment y croire. 

- Sephiroth n'était pas un Ancien malgré ce qu'il affirmait. Fit la voix douce de Vincent à ses côtés, l'arrachant à ses réflexions. Car Jénova n'était pas une Cetra. C'était un monstre venu d'un autre monde. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai moi aussi réfléchi à tout cela, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Cloud leva la tête vers son ami, attendant qu'il continu.

- Il y a un risque qu'un jour Jénova se réincarne elle aussi.

- Je ne crois pas. Fit doucement le blond d'un ton hésitant, comme s'il n'en était pas vraiment persuadé. Avant que l'on te découvre endormi au fond du manoir ShinRa à Nibelheim, Bugenhagen, le grand père de Red 13, nous avait fait tout un exposé sur l'Ame de la planète. Une âme doit correspondre au corps qu'elle habite. Et Jénova n'avait pas une apparence humaine, elle ne ressemblait à rien qui vive naturellement sur Terre. 

Vincent hocha la tête.

- Effectivement. Mais Sephiroth pourrait, lui, se réincarner un jour, s'il possède suffisamment de caractères de Jénova pour que son âme ne soit pas purement et simplement absorbée par la planète.

- … Je voudrais l'espérer. Souffla Cloud en baissant la tête. 

Vincent s'arrêta de marcher et regarda le blond avec une expression impénétrable. Il attendait simplement que Cloud se décide à parler, à moins qu'il n'en ait aucune envie. Il n'allait pas le forcer. 

- Avant… avant qu'il découvre ce qu'il était et ce qu'on lui avait fait, avant qu'il ne devienne fou et détruise tout autour de lui… il était… quelqu'un de bien. 

Il redressa la tête vers Vincent, se fichant que ses yeux soient alors envahi de larmes. Il portait ce poids sur son cœur depuis trop longtemps déjà. Le brun ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

- Je l'aimais… Croassa Cloud. Je l'aime toujours… 

Il essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et détourna le regard, appréhendant quand même la réaction de Vincent. 

Il ne se passa rien pendant un moment, rien d'autre que la pluie qui continuait de tomber, rien d'autre que le jour qui s'assombrissait lentement, rien d'autre que les larmes de Cloud se mêlant à cette eau si fraîche qui tombait du ciel.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, Vincent s'avança finalement et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du blond, pressant lentement les doigts. Cloud soupira, la tension dans ses muscles se relâcha.

- Merci. Fit il dans un murmure à peine audible. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Quelques jours plus tard, dans le manoir ShinRa, Cloud terminait de sceller la porte qui menait à la crypte de Vincent. Il avait hésité à le suivre, à faire comme lui, s'endormir pour l'éternité peut être, un semblant de mort qui leur était refusée. Mais Cloud voulait espérer qu'un jour Sephiroth se réincarnerait, il voulait y croire. 

Vincent avait compris.

Il sourit en repensant aux dernières paroles du brun avant qu'il ne ferme son cercueil : 

- Si tu le retrouves un jour… fais le moi savoir…. Vincent avait souri. Un de ses rares sourire. 

Cloud se releva une fois son travail achevé, et sortit de la vieille maison. Même si celle-ci était un jour détruite les cryptes ne craignaient rien, elles étaient trop profondes.

Il sortit du manoir ShinRa et contempla la ville de Nibelheim qui avait changé, et qui changerait encore dans les siècles à venir. Il eut un pincement au cœur et prit une respiration forcée pour empêcher les sanglots de monter dans sa gorge il était seul cette fois ci, vraiment seul. Il y avait déjà longtemps que Red 13 était parti pour il ne savait où, décrétant qu'il en avait assez des deux pattes. Cloud le soupçonnait de veiller de loin sur sa ville natale. Et maintenant que Vincent était retourné là où ils l'avaient trouvé des décennies auparavant… 

Il était seul maintenant. Seul dans un monde qui évoluerait immanquablement tout autour de lui sans que lui ne change d'un iota. Il resterait toujours le même, attendant qu''il' revienne… 

Quelques années plus tôt lui et Vincent avaient fait le tour des laboratoires de Hojo et avaient détruit toutes ses archives.

Le monde s'avançait dans une ère de paix.

Espérons que cela dure.

[Fin du flash back]

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

__

Je le regarde. Il dort, blotti contre moi, comme si rien n'avait d'importance, un sourire sur les lèvres. C'est la première fois qu'il s'endort près de moi. D'habitude, il s'en va. En souriant, mais il s'en va. 

Souvent, je me dis que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Qu'il est si jeune. Que se passerait-il si les autres savaient ? Savaient que leur commandant passe ses nuits avec l'une des plus jeunes recrues… Notre différence d'âge n'est pas énorme, mais il est tellement innocent...

Alors je me dis que je ne devrais pas… Mais il suffit qu'il me regarde et j'oublie pourquoi je fais semblant de ne pas le connaître quand on se croise à l'extérieur, pourquoi il ne répond pas à mes yeux insistants s'il est avec ses compagnons. 

Il soupire, s'étire et entrouvre les paupières, frotte son visage contre mon torse et je sens son sourire sur ma peau. 

Je l'aime.   
Etrange comme ça semble si naturel de s'en rendre compte. 

Je ne m'étais jamais laissé aller à le penser avant. 

Il lève la tête vers moi paresseusement, ses yeux bleus brillant un peu, et je l'attire plus près pour l'embrasser. Il se laisse faire sans protester et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. 

_ Je me suis endormi, dit-il comme s'il demandait pardon. 

_ Ce n'est pas grave. 

Il fait mine de se redresser, mais je le retiens. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. 

_ Où tu vas ? 

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, et il se penche vers moi. 

_ Il faut que je rentre. Si Zack se rend compte que je ne suis pas dans mon lit…

_ Reste, dis-je en le couvrant de mon corps sans qu'il proteste vraiment. Qu'est-ce que Zack irait faire dans ta chambre à une heure pareille ? 

La jalousie dans ma voix est presque palpable, et il se met à rire doucement en levant une main pour la poser sur ma joue. 

_ Je n'ai pas de quartier personnel, moi, réplique-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Mon lit est dans un dortoir, je te rappelle, et Zack est mon supérieur. 

_ Et moi je suis le supérieur de Zack. Reste. 

_ A vos ordres, ô grand Sephi…

Je l'embrasse pour le faire taire et il me laisse le rendre fou à ma manière. 

_ Cloud. 

_ Mmmmh…

_ Je t'aime. 

Il se raidit dans mes bras et un instant j'ai peur que… mais soudain son regard s'illumine et ses lèvres sont sur les miennes dans un baiser fervent, et je sens ses jambes se croiser autour de ma taille pour m'attirer plus contre lui. 

"Moi aussi."

Est-ce que j'ai le droit de me souvenir de cet instant au moment où ton épée - celle de Zack - me déchire, mais moins que tes yeux durs et rageurs, moins que ces larmes que tu ne verseras pas… plus…

Je t'ai tué, plus que tu m'assassines, tu as grandi, mon amour, tu as vieilli… Je t'ai vieilli… Pardonne-moi.

Et alors que je sens l'Energie me quitter, je ne pense plus qu'à toi, mon amour… A tes yeux lumineux et à tes lèvres sur les miennes et ta voix. 

"Moi aussi." 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

[POV Duo] 

Vous savez tous ces clichés à propos du réveil en sueur après un cauchemar, les draps trempés, le sursaut et tout ça ? 

Eh ben c'est pas à moitié vrai. 

On oublie de parler du poids sur la poitrine, du creux dans la gorge, des larmes sur les joues qu'ont rien à y faire, et du sentiment de désespoir total. 

Et de l'impression de rien piger, aussi, mais ça je crois que c'est particulier à mon cas personnel. 

De ce que je sais, personne ne se rappelle aussi clairement de ses rêves que moi. 

Moi je peux vous dire quel shampooing utilise le petit blond ébouriffé, quel est le goût de sa peau, vous décrire ce petit trait noir qu'il a dans l'iris gauche, je peux vous confier comment lui faire pousser ce petit cri de souris hallucinant, mais y'a des mineurs ici. 

Je peux aussi vous dire la douleur ressentie au moment où son épée pénètre dans la peau pour la mettre en pièces, pour tuer, je peux vous dire la douleur au moment où son regard plein de rage et de souffrance suit le corps qui se déchire. 

Mais c'était la première fois que son nom était prononcé. 

Cloud. 

Zack, c'était pas la première fois que j'en entendais parler. Si vous voulez, je peux même vous faire une dissertation sur le sentiment de jalousie qui prend mon moi-rêve à chaque fois que Cloud prononce son nom. 

Cloud. 

Ça me fait bizarre de connaître son nom. Ça le rend étrangement réel. 

Je ne connais pas le nom de mon moi-rêve. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Normal, puisque je suis dans son corps… Ou peut-être lui dans le mien. 

Vous connaissez cette phrase à propos d'un homme qui se réveille en ne sachant plus s'il est un papillon qui rêve qu'il est un homme, ou un homme qui a rêvé qu'il était un papillon ? C'est un peu cette sensation que j'ai au réveil. 

Ça fait tellement longtemps que je fais ces rêves, je suis incapable de me rappeler du tout premier. Mais ils ont augmenté depuis que je pilote, et sont de plus en plus concentrés autour de mon petit blond ébouriffé. 

A propos d'ébouriffé, un coup d'œil au lit voisin m'indique que Heero et Trowa ne sont pas encore arrivés, ou rentrés plutôt. 

WuFei ne doit nous rejoindre que la semaine prochaine, mais les deux carpes devaient arriver hier dans la journée. 

Quatre était tout inquiet, c'était mignon. C'est un peu grâce à lui qu'on est tous réunis… Non, c'est même uniquement grâce à lui ! Il arrive à nous donner l'impression qu'on rentre chez nous à chaque fois qu'on se réunit, même si c'est pour une mission. Et je suppose que même Heero ou WuFei ont besoin d'un endroit où rentrer une fois de temps en temps. Et moi j'en viens à espérer et attendre les moments où on est tous ensemble. Ici, j'ai l'impression bizarre d'être en paix. 

Impression étant le mot clef dans la phrase, hein, ça empêche pas un petit blond à la coupe impossible de me tuer dans mes rêves. 

Je dois pas être complètement sain d'esprit, mais qui l'est de nos jours, hein. Dans le principe, le seul fait d'être pilote de Gundam est une preuve de dérangement intérieur profond !

Je me lève, un peu frissonnant. On se gèle, ici. Vivement qu'Heero revienne et jette un coup d'œil à la chaudière. Moi j'ai rien pu y faire, c'est trop différent de Deathscythe. 

Ça fait bien trois mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai croisé Tro et Wuffie y'a trois semaines, et je traîne avec Quat depuis dimanche dernier. Mais Heero était apparemment sous couverture du côté des Etats-Unis et tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a rejoint Trowa la semaine dernière pour une mission longue durée. 

Dans le salon, enfin, la pièce qui sert de salon, il fait un peu plus chaud. Quat et moi avons fait un feu dans la cheminée avant d'aller nous coucher, mais il commence à mourir et je remets une bûche dedans, le regardant reprendre. 

La chaleur est douce. 

J'ai toujours aimé le feu. Les flammes qui dansent, répandant leur chaleur, ce rouge, doré, orange, jaune brûlant, les cendres qui volent, la gorge séchée par la fièvre. 

La température qui monte quand s'enflamment les premières braises, une chaleur presque insupportable, mais qu'importe… Cette chaleur, c'est la même que celle du sang pompé par le cœur, puisé, tiré, soi-disant purifiée, cette chaleur, c'est celle de la Vie, l'Energie, la Rivière, ce feu à l'intérieur du corps, et le sang rouge comme les flammes, qui suit toujours le même circuit, qui n'a d'autre choix que de tourner, tourner, suivre le chemin qu'on lui a indiqué… la chaleur du sang rouge de colère, de ma colère, le sang libéré, ce feu dans mes veines, veines ouvertes, déchirées par ceux-là même qui m'avaient enfermé… et je suis comme le sang brûlant et rouge qui coule d'une cicatrice mal fermée, et la douleur insupportable de cette blessure me réveille, me libère, délivre ma rage comme un incendie mortel. 

La rage. La fureur. La folie. Seule votre mort pourra m'apaiser, seule votre douleur pourra calmer la mienne, alors brûlez… Je veux sentir l'odeur de votre peau qui se consume et entendre vos hurlements, vos supplications pour en rire car enfin, vous sentirez une partie de ma souffrance…

Le bruit du bois qui craque et des toits qui s'effondrent, les cris de terreur, oui, brûlez, crevez, hurlez… et ses yeux qui me regardent sans comprendre, ses yeux qui refusent d'accepter… Ses yeux qui ne me font plus rien ! Tu m'aimes ? Ah ! Brûle avec les autres ! Brûle, toi qui croyais pouvoir me posséder, me contrôler comme les autres ! Est-ce que tu la sens, la douleur ? La trahison ? La déception ? 

Alors que m'importe ce que tu me donnes, que m'importe ton cœur… Bientôt je pourrais te l'arracher sans demander ! 

La porte s'ouvre brutalement et je sors de ma transe en sursaut, une main glacée autour du cœur et de la sueur sur le front. 

D'où est-ce que ça venait ???!!!

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, une voix sèche me réveille : 

_ Duo, va chercher Quatre. 

Je me retourne. Heero… un curieux sentiment de satisfaction m'envahit en constatant qu'il est revenu, et j'oublie ce… cette… vision perturbante. J'ai dû rêver, oui, rêver… Stupide cauchemar, je vais me mettre aux somnifères, moi. 

Mais d'abord, savoir ce qu'il se passe…

Heero est entré et soutient un Trowa d'une pâleur effrayante. J'ai jamais vu ça, il a l'air d'être sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, ça a l'air grave, et je panique à moitié. 

_ Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? 

_ Va chercher Quatre ! 

Bon, ça va…

Cinq minutes plus tard, Quat-chan est sur le pont, donnant ses ordres à l'équipage - nous - sans paniquer devant l'état de Trowa. Et plutôt que de le soigner immédiatement, il demande à Heero de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Le brun ébouriffé (je dois faire du fétichisme pour les ébouriffés, si vous voulez mon avis) fait son rapport comme s'il l'écrivait, court, succinct et efficace, du Heero tout craché. 

Putain, ce que ça m'a manqué ! 

J'aurais jamais cru être dérangé au point que la voix monotone d'Heero puisse me manquer…

Bref. La couverture de Trowa a été identifiée, il a failli se faire prendre, et de ce qu'on sait, WuFei est en danger d'être trouvé aussi. 

Apparemment Treize a décidé de faire de lui son quatre heures personnel et a pris l'affaire en main. Il faut qu'on le prévienne, ou ça va mal tourner…

_ On ne peut rien faire ce soir, déclare Quatre d'un ton raisonnable qui tranche avec nos diverses réactions d'inquiétude. On va se reposer et attendre le matin. Allez tous vous coucher. 

Bon, tout va bien, alors. Quat a raison, on peut pas faire grand chose pour le moment.

Heero n'émet aucune objection et me regarde avec insistance, avant que je comprenne qu'il demande où est notre chambre. 

Notre chambre. 

Bizarre, hein. Etrange routine dans notre vie agitée, Heero et moi dans une chambre, Trowa et Quat dans une autre, WuFei tranquille dans son coin. 

_ Juste en face, Hee-chan, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes !

Avec un regard à peine meurtrier, il se retourne et entre dans la chambre. Je jette un coup d'œil aux deux autres. Trowa s'appuie sur Quat qui en a l'air plutôt enchanté malgré son inquiétude. Leurs mains sont presque accrochées l'une à l'autre. 

Je suis content pour eux. S'ils pouvaient trouver un peu de paix l'un avec l'autre… Ils sont mignons. Même si je suis à peu près sûr que je suis le seul à m'être rendu compte de ça…

_ C'est bon, Duo, tu peux y aller.

_ T'es sûr que ça ira ? 

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas. 

J'hésite un peu, mais après tout, si Quatre a besoin d'aide, il viendra en chercher. 

Dans notre chambre, Heero s'est installé en tailleur sur son lit, son portable devant lui, et tape son rapport. Ben voyons. Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? 

Je m'assois sur le matelas et le regarde avec insistance, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux avec agacement. Heero ne supporte pas que je le fixe sans rien dire. 

Héhé. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-il sèchement. 

_ Rien de spécial, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu, alors je te regarde. 

Il fait une faute de frappe. Ça c'était bien joué, Maxwell… Il me jette un regard meurtrier et je lui souris de toutes mes dents. 

J'adore l'emmerder. 

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant tout ce temps loin de moi ? Je t'ai manqué ? Tu m'as pas trompé, j'espère ! 

Avec un soupir presque intérieur, Heero enregistre son rapport et éteint son ordinateur d'un air quasi douloureux. Il s'allonge sur le lit et ferme les yeux. 

Pas ça qui va me décourager. 

Avec satisfaction, je bondis à côté de lui, prêt à faire un saut de travers s'il le prend mal, mais Heero me jette à peine un coup d'œil agacé. 

_ Je suis fatigué, prévient-il. 

_ Eh ben dors ! 

Il me regarde d'un air soupçonneux, puis me tourne le dos. Je sais qu'il a fermé les yeux et qu'il dort dès que sa respiration disparaît presque. 

Quelque chose dont je suis particulièrement fier, c'est de la confiance d'Heero. Il peut me traiter de baka autant qu'il veut, ça ne l'empêche pas de me laisser toute la liberté que je veux en mission, ni de dormir devant moi. 

Je suis content qu'il soit revenu. 

[Fin POV Duo] 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Quatre regarda le jeune homme natté et le japonais entrer dans leur chambre puis se tourna vers Trowa qui s'était assis sur le canapé du salon quand il entendit la porte se refermer sur Duo et Heero. Le petit Arabe s'avança vers son ami et s'accroupit en face de lui, inquiet pour les blessures qu'il avait encore une fois récoltées, cette inquiétude renforcée par une autre, plus discrète et plus sournoise. Il craignait pour la vie de WuFei, il craignait de perdre l'un d'entre eux. Tout quatre étaient à l'abris ici, du moins pour l'instant, mais le Chinois risquait d'être démasqué et il ne le savait peut être même pas. C'était lui qui avait pris la décision de rester tranquille pour la nuit, de prendre du repos, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il devait prendre une décision pour tous, car ils se reposaient sur son sens des responsabilités, il sentait comme un pincement dans sa poitrine, la crainte d'avoir pris le mauvais chemin.

Il secoua doucement la tête ce n'était pas le moment, Trowa devant lui avait besoin de soins.

- Trowa, où es-tu blessé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en essayant d'ouvrir tous ses sens sur le jeune homme. Il était d'une pâleur maladive et serrait les dents pour tenter de contenir la douleur. 

- Ce n'est rien. Souffla-t-il en levant les yeux sur Quatre pour se donner contenance, tout en sachant que le petit blond ne serait pas dupe. Il était impossible de mentir ou de cacher quoique ce soit à l'Arabe, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Même s'il ignorait toujours s'il s'agissait de simple perspicacité ou d'autre chose…

Quatre releva un sourcil circonspect, tandis qu'un faible murmure à l'arrière de son crâne allait en s'amplifiant, d'abord incompréhensible puis se clarifiant de seconde en seconde, une voix douce et fraîche qu'il savait être féminine lui soufflant à l'oreille ce qu'il cherchait à savoir, manquant de le faire frissonner lorsqu'il sentit comme un souffle léger sur sa nuque et un parfum de fleurs qui s'estompa en moins d'une seconde. //_mal à la poitrine et la cheville et la hanche et la tête_…// Le blond renferma la voix inquiète et précipitée au fond de lui en prononçant mentalement des paroles apaisantes et se redressa vers Trowa.

- Essaie d'enlever ton pull.

- C'est bon, ça ira… Réussi à protester le brun.

- Tro, tu enlèves ce pull ou c'est moi qui le fais. Fit Quatre d'une voix empreinte d'autorité. Trowa fut surpris de l'entendre utiliser ce diminutif, mais s'exécuta néanmoins en songeant que Duo devait commencer à avoir de l'influence sur le blond. Il grimaça en levant les bras pour se débarrasser du vêtement et remercia d'un petit hochement de tête l'aide que Quatre lui fournit en faisant lui-même passer le pull par-dessus les épaules. Aussitôt le petit blond se pencha vers la poitrine du brun en repoussant celui-ci de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le canapé et tâta doucement les côtes au niveau du plexus. Trowa grimaça.

- Désolé. Souffla Quatre en continuant néanmoins son exploration tactile. Tout le devant de la poitrine de Trowa était endolori, avec une importante ecchymose bleutée tranchant avec la pâleur habituelle du brun.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose de cassé, mais je pense que ce n'est pas passé loin. Chuchota Quatre. Il posa ses doigts sur la mâchoire de Trowa et chercha en tâtonnant une blessure sur le visage invisible à l'œil nu. 

- Tu as mal ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il, sachant que c'était à la hanche et la cheville mais attendant que le brun le dise de lui-même. Trowa ne répondit pas immédiatement mais finit par désigner le côté droit d'un vague geste de la main. Quatre ôta ses mains du visage de son ami et s'intéressa à la jambe en demandant :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Une mauvaise chute en m'échappant. Je me suis tordu la cheville. 

Trowa se tendit de souffrance lorsque le petit blond toucha le pied endolori et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir un cri. 

- Excuse moi… Fit Quatre en prenant un petit air contrit et en reposant la cheville qu'il venait d'essayer de bouger. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir bouger pendant quelques jours.

- Il faut aller prévenir WuFei !

- On s'en occupera, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais mettre quelque chose sur tes ecchymoses. Fit Quatre en se levant pour aller chercher de quoi le soulager dans la pharmacie.

Trowa le regarda s'éloigner d'un air pensif, soulagé d'être enfin au calme et qui plus est dans un canapé des plus confortable. Dommage qu'il y ait cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine qui le gênait quand il respirait, sa cheville qu'il ne pouvait plus poser par terre et sa hanche qui devait être recouverte d'un bon nombre de bleus de quand il était tombé après s'être tordu la cheville. Il y avait des jours comme ça… Heureusement que parmi eux cinq il y avait Quatre qui prenait toujours soin de leurs bobos, ne laissant rien au hasard, sinon cette guerre se serait terminée en même temps que les pilotes de Gundam devenaient incapable d'accomplir la moindre mission à cause de blessures qu'ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de prendre au sérieux. 

Heero et WuFei n'auraient avoué pour rien au monde être blessé, et lui et Duo auraient tout simplement oubliés de se soigner… Il se surprenait à apprécier énormément la présence de Quatre à ses côtés, celui-ci étant toujours agréable et étonnamment gentil et prévenant tout en étant des plus efficace en mission. Plus que cela même, le contact avec Quatre ne le dérangeait pas, alors qu'il évitait toujours de toucher autrui, une sorte de crainte enfoui au plus profond de lui-même le mettant horriblement mal à l'aise. Mais c'était comme si Quatre pouvait faire baisser ses barrières et le mettre en confiance sans aucun souci, chercher des blessures sur son corps du bout des doigts sans le faire frissonner de crainte. Il se surprenait avoir une entière confiance en lui, lui le solitaire et l'introverti, lui qui n'aimait guère se lier avec quiconque, lui qui craignait le contact humain telle une phobie. 

Quatre revint et se raccroupit à ses côtés, entreprenant de lui enduire la poitrine d'un gel sentant fortement le camphre et dont l'odeur était des plus désagréable. Pourtant il devait bien avouer que ça faisait du bien. A moins que ce ne soit le contact des mains de Quatre. Un léger sourire aux lèvres le petit blond lui banda la poitrine avant de faire de même avec sa cheville et de recouvrir les bleus de la hanche avec cette infâme pommade, puis il se leva et remit un peu de bois dans le feu.

Quatre se retourna vivement quand il sentit Trowa tenter de se relever en grimaçant, et repoussa doucement d'une main ferme et douce le brun sur le canapé.

- Il fait froid dans notre chambre, et c'est mieux que tu ne bouges pas trop.

- Froid ? Interrogea Trowa avec un regard surpris.

- La chaudière ne fonctionne pas. On a meilleur temps de rester ici devant la cheminé je pense. 

Le brun finit par hausser doucement les épaules et se rallongea sur le canapé en cherchant la position la plus confortable possible compte tenu de ses blessures. Une fois qu'il fut correctement installé Quatre s'enfila à ses côtés sans autre forme de procès, la tête à demi posée sur le ventre de Trowa et ses jambes dépassant presque du rebord du canapé. 

Rien ne fut dit, rien ne fut avoué, aucun regard ne fut échangé. Mais la main de Trowa chercha celle de Quatre et toutes deux se lièrent tandis que leurs propriétaires tombaient dans le sommeil. 

A l'arrière de son esprit Quatre sentit encore cette présence chaude et rassurante qui l'accompagnait maintenant depuis longtemps, plus longtemps qu'il ne saurait s'en souvenir. Elle sembla émettre comme un léger rire cristallin vaguement amusé, puis un moment plus tard où il devinait que Trowa dormait d'un sommeil réparateur, Quatre sentit dans son demi-sommeil que dans une des chambres de la maison, Il venait de se rendormir, et de recommencer à rêver. Ou plutôt à se souvenir…

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

WuFei serra son épée contre lui et se dissimula un peu plus dans l'ombre. La nuit tirait maintenant à sa fin, et le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Il en avait passé la plus grande partie à essayer d'échapper aux troupes d'OZ. Comment avait-il pu se laisser débusquer comme une vulgaire proie ? Les soldats d'OZ étaient partout maintenant, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de bouger. Ce trou sous un buisson était vraiment providentiel. Heureusement que Nataku était encore en réparation sur le Peacemillion.

Même avec son Gundam, il n'aurait rien pu faire, et au moins, si WuFei se faisait prendre, ils n'auraient pas Nataku. 

WuFei sortit l'émetteur de position que Quatre leur avait donné la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis. " En cas d'urgence", avait-il dit. 

Mais ce n'était pas un cas d'urgence, il pouvait encore s'en sortir, ça ne valait pas la peine de déranger les autres pilotes.

Maintenant, l'important était de ne pas bouger et d'attendre une ouverture. Il devait trouver un moyen de prévenir Barton et Yuy qui étaient sur le point de se faire découvrir aussi. D'un œil perçant, il repéra un Leo proche. Si seulement il pouvait s'approcher assez pour utiliser la radio et envoyer un message à Winner, au moins…

Au même instant, WuFei réalisa exactement ce à quoi il pensait. C'était la première fois qu'il s'inquiétait pour ses coéquipiers, et d'ailleurs qu'il les considérait comme des coéquipiers tout court. Oui, la première fois qu'il acceptait réellement qu'ils étaient ensemble sur ce combat, qu'il n'y avait pas lui, et les autres. 

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ça. Concentré, WuFei était prêt à prendre n'importe quelle opportunité pour atteindre la radio, et l'ouverture semblait proche, lorsqu'une voix le cloua sur place. 

_ Où en sont les recherches ? 

WuFei sentit de la sueur lui couler sur le front, et un lent sentiment de panique l'envahir. 

Treize Khushrenada. 

WuFei, la main tremblant presque convulsivement, déclencha l'émetteur.

Fin du chapitre 1 ^^

****

Délirium : Le petit cri de souris…

Shakes : Allez dis moi, dis le !!! é_è

Duo : Je sais pas… ^^

Cloud : Naaaaaan tais toi !!!!

Shakes, tripotant Cloud d'un air expérimental : Allez siteplé é_è *chibi eyes*

Shinia : On ne tripote pas le matos…

Cloud : Le matos ?!!!

Shinia, dégainant son scalpel : Oui ?

Cloud : … Non rien.

Shakes : Mais je veux l'entendre couiner é_è

Treize, sortant de la Spandex Zone : Vous n'auriez pas vu mon petit dragon ? 

Duo : Qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi !!! è_é Pas touche à mon Hee-chan !!!

Wufei : Oups, j'ai une mission, salut !!

Treize : attends reviens !!!

Shakes, une main sur les fesses de Cloud : Tous des nympho.

Shinia : Tu t'es regardée ??

Cloud : Elles sont dingues… -_- 

Heero, remettant le Spandex en place : M'en parle pas…


	3. Chapitre 2: Pétage de plomb en direct

Shinia : Hello la foule !!! Ce mois ci c'est moi qui m'y colle !!! ^^ Aloreuh… bon vous avez pas été nombreux à reviewer, ce sera vite fait : un gros merci à Enika (le goût de la peau de Cloud ??? je t'avouerai que je préfère le disséquer plutôt que le goûter… Shakes sera plus  à même de répondre je lui poserai la question !! ^.^ ) et Zorca (si tu comprends pas qui est la petite voix après ce chapitre c'est que je peux plus rien faire pour ton neurone copine…. ^^ ) pour avoir laissé un petit message (hé les autres, remuez vous un peu quoi… ^^ )

Zissi : et bien sûr le chapitre 3 sera pour le mois prochain…

Shinia : hey, c'était à moi de dire ça !!! 

****

**Réincarnations**

_Séries __: Gundam Wing et Final Fantasy 7. On doit être les seules à voir des rapports entre les deux… ^^ _

_Auteurs__ : Shakes Kinder Pinguy le pingouin rouge et Shinia Marina la biologiste folle _

_Mails__ : _mei_fanel__@hotmail.com ,___ shinia_marina@hotmail.com (archive pour les dessins cf bio) ___

_Genre__ : Shinia : Oreo, l'ami du petit déjeuner… … et du déjeuner… … et du dîner… Shakes, passes moi le paquet…_

_Shakes : Nan y sont à moi._

_Shinia : T'oublies que c'est moi qui les ai achetés…_

_Shakes : *chibi eyes* Copine !!!_

_Zinnok : Vous foutez l'ambiance en l'air, là… _

_Couples__ : on va y réfléchir encore ^^ mais du yaoi !!!! _

_Disclaimers __: Shakes : Hee-chan l'est à moi !!! Non ?  Comment ça, non ? Shinia ! Les juges y sont méchants aveeeeec moiiiiii !!!   Shinia : Vi je sais, ils veulent pas que Séphy soit à moiiiiii T___T _

_Avertissements _: TWT, limite AU, prise de tête, flash back, divers POV,3+4+3 ?; euh, Duo en mode Shinigami…__

****

« Je ne suis pas un héros et je ne suis pas célèbre… »

(Cloud, FF VII)

****

****

**Chapitre 2 : Pétage de plomb en direct**

****

_Assis au bord de la Rivière de la Vie, Quatre tendit les doigts vers le flux d'Energie, sentant les âmes s'accrocher un instant à ses doigts avant de repartir au gré du courant. Leurs voix se joignaient en un chant mélodieux qui lui emplit le cœur de joie._

__ C'est beau, murmura-t-il. _

__ Un jour tu pourras les entendre par toi-même, dit-elle. _

_Quatre se tourna vers elle avec un sourire. Il ne la voyait jamais, mais il savait qu'elle était là. Elle était toujours là. Elle lui emplissait la tête d'images, et de personnes, et d'histoire. Il ne comprenait pas tout, et lorsqu'il se réveillait il en oubliait beaucoup. _

__ Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle. Tu dois te souvenir lentement. Ça viendra. _

_C'était elle qui lui avait appris à utiliser son pouvoir. Son Uchuu no Kokoro. _

__ Non, non, répliqua-t-elle doucement avec un rire léger. Je ne peux pas t'apprendre, tu sais déjà tout. Je t'aide seulement à te souvenir. _

_Elle fit une pause, puis lui dit : "Il faut que tu te réveilles, maintenant. Il est temps."_

_Quatre hocha la tête, et laissa lentement la réalité le submerger à nouveau. _

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

****

Trowa se réveilla avec Quatre dans les bras, et une étrange sensation de bien-être assez rare dans sa vie de pilote. Le feu était mort dans la cheminée, mais la présence du petit blond le gardait au chaud. 

Oui, la présence plus que le corps. 

Il garda les yeux fermés, peu pressé de laisser s'échapper cet instant de paix. Quelques minutes à peine passèrent.__

_ Oh, pardon. 

Trowa ouvrit les yeux, soudain mieux réveillé, lorsque Quatre se redressa. Le brun réalisa alors seulement que sa tête avait été posée sur l'une de ses blessures. 

_ Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? demanda Quatre d'un air inquiet en frôlant la peau abîmée de ses doigts agiles. 

Trowa secoua la tête en silence, et le jeune Arabe sembla profondément soulagé. Il lui sourit, puis se leva complètement, privant le brun de sa chaleur, et Trowa se sentit soudain un peu mal à l'aise de ressentir tant en présence de Quatre. 

Le stratège s'étira un peu, puis regarda l'heure sur une vieille pendule au mur. "Sept heures", murmura-t-il. 

Après un instant d'hésitation, il alla frapper à la porte d'Heero et Duo. 

Le Japonais ouvrit quasi immédiatement, apparemment prêt depuis longtemps, et Quatre se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'était pas allé directement les réveiller. 

La tête de Duo jaillit près d'Heero, et le sourire un peu trop alerte de l'Américain pour une heure aussi matinale surprit Quatre. 

_ Bien dormi, Quat-chan ? Susurra-t-il d'un ton entendu, avec un regard suggestif. 

Quatre se sentit virer au rose vif. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi aucun des deux n'était entré dans le salon. 

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Protesta-t-il à voix basse. 

_ Uh, uh, répondit Duo sans perdre son sourire. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine, autour de l'unique table du refuge. Quatre avait du papier et du crayon et Duo mâchonnait un bout de pain de la veille. Heero avait sorti son ordinateur, et commençait à le mettre en marche lorsque quatre bips résonnèrent au même moment. 

Les pilotes sursautèrent, et Quatre fut le plus rapide, sortant l'émetteur d'urgence de sa poche. 

_ WuFei, murmura Heero de sa voix sans émotions. 

_ S'il a utilisé le gadget, c'est que ça doit être vraiment grave ! Remarqua Duo sans dissimuler son inquiétude. C'est pas le genre à le faire pour rien. 

Sans perdre de temps, Heero nota les coordonnées puis localisa le Chinois sur la carte. Quatre y jeta un coup d'œil, prit en compte le décalage horaire, et marqua quelques mots rapides sur une feuille de papier. 

Trowa, sentant avec déplaisir qu'il allait être mis à l'écart, s'enfonça dans sa chaise avec une pointe de mauvaise humeur. Il se sentait particulièrement inutile à cet instant. 

_ On en est où, au point de vue Gundam ? demanda Quatre.

_ Seul Deathscythe et Sandrock sont opérationnels, répondit Heero. HeavyArms est sans munitions, et Wing sur le Peacemillion. 

Quatre garda le silence un instant de plus, les trois autres le regardant sans rien dire. 

_ L'objectif est de récupérer 05, déclara-t-il enfin. 02 et moi feront diversion avec les Gundam. 01, tu ramèneras 05. Dès que je l'aurais récupéré, 02 te prendra en charge et je veux que tout le monde parte immédiatement. 

Duo et Heero hochèrent la tête, l'Américain avec un sourire ravi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se battre et ça commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. 

_ Heero, ton ordinateur peut se combiner avec l'émetteur pour nous donner un résultat plus précis, non ?

Le brun hocha la tête et Quatre se tourna vers Trowa qui n'avait pas bougé. 

_ 03, tu guideras 01 vers 05 à partir d'ici grâce à l'ordinateur. 

Trowa faillit sourire. C'était tout Quatre, ça. Il savait que le Français ne supportait pas l'idée d'être inutile, et lui avait donné un rôle dans la mission. 

_ À vos postes, termina Quatre. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Duo se glissa sur son siège de pilotage, et attendit qu'Heero se soit installé, coincé contre lui en essayant de le gêner le moins possible. Duo sourit. Il aimait particulièrement cette proximité avec l'autre garçon, ça réveillait en lui un sentiment de bien-être enfoui, comme un souvenir très lointain. C'était un peu comme quand Heero dormait, l'Américain avait alors une stupide montée de possessivité et d'envie de le protéger. 

Comme si Heero Yuy avait besoin que qui que ce soit le protège ! 

_ A y'est, t'es à l'aise ? demanda-t-il. 

Heero acquiesça en silence, un peu mal à l'aise, et soulagé que Duo ait cessé de le regarder comme _ça. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent. En général, c'était lorsqu'il se réveillait. Il trouvait alors Duo qui le regardait de cette manière spéciale. _

Il détestait ça. Il avait à chaque fois l'impression d'être vulnérable, et la présence de Duo lui offrait un réconfort qui le terrifiait presque. Ça n'avait rien de normal. Heero n'était certainement pas vulnérable, et le baka natté ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec lui. Alors le protéger ! 

La voix de Quatre interrompit ses réflexions. 

_ On y va ! Duo, rappelle-toi…

_ Je sais, je sais ! Dès qu'Hee-chan t'a filé Wuffie, je le récupère et on file sans traîner ! 

_ Sans traîner, Duo…

_ Vi, vi, à vos ordres, grand chef ! 

Le voyage dura trois heures. Duo réussit presque à parler pendant les trois heures sans s'arrêter, et Heero s'était mis en "pilote automatique", il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce que racontait le baka natté, mais laissait la voix de Duo le détendre, comme une musique de fond. 

_ On arrive, intervint Quatre. 03?

_ Douze Leos, dix Taurus dont deux Mobile Dolls, rapporta Trowa laconiquement. Il y a une vingtaine d'hommes à pieds.

Il fit une pause, puis ajouta :

_ Treize Khushrenada est rapporté présent sur le terrain. 

_ Ça complique nettement les choses, murmura Quatre. Duo, laisse Heero partir en avance. Heero, dès que tu auras infiltré l'ennemi, donne-nous le signal par Trowa, on interviendra pour détourner l'attention des Ozzies. Compris ? 

_ Ryukai. 

Heero glissa le long de Deathscythe et sans un regard en arrière, courut vers le couvert des arbres pour disparaître. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

" Ils sont arrivés", murmura WuFei avec un soulagement croissant. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait vu Sandrock et Deathscythe Hell tomber sur des Ozzies surpris. Le combat avait l'air de se dérouler bien, mais WuFei ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il devait bouger, ou rester où il était ? Et où se trouvaient Heero et Trowa ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient été pris ? 

Il frissonna, sachant que Treize était dans les parages. 

Cet homme le rendait si faible. Il en aurait hurlé de rage. 

Ce ne fut que le frissonnement d'une feuille, mais WuFei sut que quelqu'un était près de lui, et il reconnut la présence immédiatement, relâchant sa prise sur son sabre. 

_ Yuy, murmura-t-il alors que le Japonais se glissait près de lui. 

_ Tu dois rejoindre Sandrock, annonça-t-il. Quatre te prend en charge. 03, 01 au rapport. 05 a été retrouvé, nous quittons le terrain. 

_ Bien reçu, répondit Trowa. Je préviens 04. 

Heero et WuFei se regardèrent, puis sans un mot échangé, ils partirent à toutes vitesses vers les Gundams, Sandrock venait vers eux, mais Deathscythe continuait à se battre contre une Mobile Doll sans s'occuper d'eux. 

"Mais qu'est-ce que ce baka a encore dans la tête ?" pensa Heero avec agacement. 

Le reste se passa très vite. WuFei réussit à monter avec Quatre, et Heero se mit à courir vers Deathscythe pendant que Sandrock s'éloignait de la zone de combat, où les Ozzies étaient plutôt mal en point. 

Heero slalomait entre les corps et les MS trop occupés par les Gundams pour le remarquer, et Duo ne semblait toujours pas vouloir le récupérer. Le Japonais commençait à perdre patience. S'il restait plus longtemps sur le terrain de bataille, il risquait de se faire tuer, et pour rien. 

Dans le cockpit de Deathscythe, ça faisait longtemps que Duo avait éteint la radio pour ne plus entendre Quatre lui ordonner de revenir. 

Il avait oublié la mission, oublié Heero, rien ne lui importait plus que de se battre, détruire, et, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard fou, il passait sa faux dans les rangs des Ozzies, se réjouissant des explosions, de la panique qu'il provoquait. 

Peut-être que les hurlements des Ozzies calmeraient les autres cris, ceux qui résonnaient dans sa tête, ceux qui n'avaient pas de raison de mourir. 

Et il avançait sans faire attention à la minuscule silhouette qui s'était arrêtée devant lui, presque à ses pieds. 

Heero ne bougeait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que Duo avait, mais un mauvais pressentiment lui serrait la poitrine. Cette façon de se battre, ça ressemblait furieusement à la folie du Zero System. Pourtant Deathscythe Hell ne le possédait plus. 

Alors, immobile, il attendit que Duo reprenne ses esprits et les sauve tous les deux. Mais la faux ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, et trancha enfin la Mobile Doll. Les débris tombèrent autour d'Heero, certains le touchant, et il sentit du sang lui glisser sur la joue et une douleur sourde à la tête. 

Un éclair verdâtre surgit près de lui, et la chaleur de l'arme thermique lui brûla légèrement le visage, mais Heero refusa de bouger. Duo ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber en mission, c'était certainement pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.

Il avait mis trop de temps à faire confiance à l'Américain, il était hors de question qu'il le trahisse.

Le regard fixé sur Deathscythe, il attendait que Duo "revienne". 

L'énorme lame s'arrêta à quelques centimètres avant sa tête. 

Dans le cockpit, Duo regardait l'écran en respirant violemment, comme essoufflé, de la sueur sur le visage. Ses mains moites étaient serrées autour des commandes de Deathscythe, et il fixait le visage d'Heero impassible. 

Les yeux bleus du Japonais le scrutaient comme s'il pouvait le voir, semblait attendre quelque chose, et les voix bourdonnantes dans les oreilles de Duo se calmaient lentement, arrêtaient de hurler, de supplier, de souffrir. 

La nausée au bord du cœur, le pilote de Deathscythe eut la soudaine vision d'un morceau de chair qui en dévorait un autre et il lâcha les commandes pour essayer de se reprendre. 

Heero. 

Les yeux bleus d'Heero qui le regardent sans lui poser de questions, sans lui demander de raison, sans l'accuser, sans lui reprocher quoique ce soit. 

Les yeux bleus d'Heero qui attendaient simplement qu'il se calme et lui revienne. 

_Lui revienne ? _

Duo secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits lentement, constatant avec horreur l'état dans lequel Heero était, du sang sur le visage, et la peau brûlée par la chaleur de sa faux, sa propre arme ! "Je deviens complètement cinglé", murmura-t-il. 

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui même en combat. Souvent il ne se défendait même pas, laissant son côté sombre, Shinigami, mener la bataille, car Duo ne supportait plus les voix qui criaient leur douleur. 

Mais à partir du moment où il mettait ses coéquipiers en danger, où il mettait Heero en danger, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. 

Duo ralluma la radio. 

"02 au rapport, fit-il d'une voix exténuée. 01 et moi rentrons. Over."

" Très bien. Over." Répondit Quatre calmement. 

Deathscythe attrapa délicatement Heero dans une main, déploya ses ailes de démon, puis s'envola, ne laissant autour de lui que des ruines. 

Duo garda Heero au creux de la main de son Gundam, incapable pour le moment d'affronter son regard, et soulagé que Quatre ne lui ait pas demandé d'explications immédiatement. 

Mais il savait qu'une fois rentré, il faudrait rendre des comptes. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Personne n'ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'ils mirent les Gundams à l'abri. Aucun regard ne fut échangé, aucune parole n'ayant pas attrait à leurs actions immédiate ne fut prononcée. Wufei eut bien la vague impression de rater un épisode mais il avait vu lui aussi le déchaînement de Deathscythe et surtout de son pilote, et il comprenait que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions qui trouveraient des réponses bien assez vite. 

Il était surtout soulagé d'être enfin arrivé, d'être à l'abri et loin du stress de la nuit dernière. Soulagé aussi de constater que Yuy et Barton étaient tout deux vivants, bien qu'il supposait que le pilote européen n'était peut être pas aussi frais que le laissait à priori supposer sa voix à l'intercom. 

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la vieille bâtisse où ils vivaient momentanément et le silence se fit, pesant, lourd, horriblement oppressant. 

Quatre entreprit aussitôt de s'occuper des blessures de Heero ; le pilote 01 n'était pas gravement blessé et loin de perdre connaissance ou de hurler de douleur mais les brûlures qu'il avait sur un côté du visage et les épaules ainsi que les diverses écorchures devaient être soignés rapidement sous peine de s'infecter. Une coupure sur l'avant-bras, notamment, aurait bien besoin de quelques points de suture, et Quatre savait qu'il était totalement inutile d'espérer que Heero s'en occupe lui-même. 

Il le fit asseoir sur une chaise et commença à l'examiner, quand il se souvint soudain du pourquoi du comment le japonais était dans cet état. 

Quatre se retourna vers Duo. 

Le jeune natté fixait Heero avec une expression d'intense tristesse et de crainte entremêlées sur le visage, et ses sentiments vifs et tranchants manquèrent faire défaillir le jeune arabe pendant un instant. Duo retenait à grand-peine une boule au creux de sa gorge qui menaçait d'exploser et le faire hurler, fixant sans ciller le visage presque défiguré de Heero, cherchant à croiser le regard fuyant du japonais. Non, pas fuyant. Heero ne le voyait pas, refusait de tenir compte de sa présence. Il ne l'évitait pas du regard de manière ostensiblement délibérée mais s'arrangeait pour que l'américain ne se trouve pas dans son champ de vision. 

Et ça faisait mal. 

Presque autant que les voix qui hurlaient et déchiraient, les voix qui criaient pitié en vain, les voix qui mouraient et le hantaient. 

Heero refusait de le regarder et ça faisait horriblement mal. 

Duo se retourna brusquement et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, fuyant cette pièce où les autres le regardaient tous sauf celui dont il voulait croiser le regard, cette pièce contenant les témoins de cette folie qui lui rongeait l'âme et dont il savait qu'elle faisait partie de lui au même titre que les voix et la souffrance sous-jacente de ses rêves. 

Le silence ne se rompit pas pour autant dans le salon, Quatre soignant Heero en toute priorité alors qu'au fond de lui il brûlait d'envie d'aller voir Duo, voir son ami et tenter de le réconforter, de ne pas le laisser seul. Trowa s'assit sur le fauteuil avec précaution pour ménager ses blessures sans toutefois en avoir l'air et entreprit de déchiffrer l'expression de Heero, tâche a priori impossible sans un appareil de décodage des ondes yuyennes qui n'avait pas été fournit à la livraison. 

Heero restait de marbre. Mais il savait intérieurement que si Duo avait eu une autre réaction que de fuir dans sa chambre, si l'américain avait tenté de s'expliquer même en bafouillant ou hésitant ou s'il lui avait demandé pardon ou simplement avait dit quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, Heero savait qu'il n'aurait pu résister. Qu'il aurait relevé légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard améthyste et l'encourager intérieurement, sans en avoir l'air, lui montrer qu'il ne perdait pas la confiance qu'il avait en lui pour autant. 

Mais Duo avait fui. Et c'était aussi improbable que de la neige ne fondant pas en se posant sur de la lave en fusion. [1]

Wufei aida un moment Quatre a bander les blessures de Heero, mais le petit blond se débrouillait très bien tout seul et il finit par se retrouver inactif. Chose qu'il n'appréciait guère. Le silence qui pesait dans le petit salon était trop oppressant pour être propice à la réflexion et la méditation et le chinois se leva soudain pour sortir et aller retrouver Duo. Sentant le regard des trois autres sur sa nuque il se retourna brièvement et Quatre lui souffla un 'troisième porte à droite' qui résonna étrangement au milieu de  l'absence de bruit. 

Wufei ne savait trop que penser. Il ne connaissait pas assez Duo pour prétendre avoir compris ce qui lui était arrivé, d'ailleurs ce n'était absolument pas le cas, mais il devait bien s'avouer, quoique avec difficulté, qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Ce qui n'était pas précisément pour lui plaire. Il aurait préféré se dire qu'il craignait pour le déroulement des futures missions mais ç'aurait été se mentir à lui-même et il le savait très bien. 

Non il s'était inquiété quand il avait compris que Trowa et Heero risquaient d'être démasqués. Il s'était inquiété en voyant la faux de Deathscythe lécher le visage du japonais. Il avait craint pour leurs vies, pas parce qu'il avait besoin d'eux pour accomplir ce pourquoi il était venu sur Terre mais parce qu'il tenait à eux. C'était ses coéquipiers. Ses amis même. Et il s'inquiétait pour Duo parce que celui-ci avait très visiblement un problème, pas parce qu'il avait failli tuer Heero. 

C'était ce dont il essayait de se persuader en tout cas en se tenant devant la porte de la chambre de Duo et Heero, le poing levé en attente à quelques centimètres de la porte, hésitant encore à frapper. 

Il finit par toquer trois petits coups doucement avant d'entrer dans la chambre, enregistrant d'un regard la position des deux lits, les tables de chevet, la grande armoire sur le mur à côté de la porte et la commode près de la fenêtre. Dans l'angle que faisait le mur près de la commode Wufei voyait nettement la forme recroquevillée de Duo ; les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et ses deux bras les entourant, l'américain le regarda entrer sans un mot dans la pièce de derrière le rideau de sa frange, le laissant s'avancer et venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en face de lui sans le quitter des yeux une seconde. 

Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence pendant de longues minutes, Wufei ne cillant pas sous le regard scrutateur de Duo qui avait pourtant fait flancher de nombreux ennemis et le chinois finit par soupirer avant de demander : 

- Duo, est ce que tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu m'appelles Duo maint'nant ? Le monde est foutu alors… Répliqua l'américain d'un ton violemment cynique que Wufei ignora.

- On s'inquiète pour toi.

- Et qui est ce 'on' ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est toi, toi qui ne t'intéresses qu'à ta soi-disant justice, Môssieur Chang WuFei je suis la raison de ce monde impur et ne méritant que le châtiment des Dieux !! Toi c'est pour les missions que t'inquiètes, comme les autres ! Cracha Duo d'un ton acide que le chinois était certain de ne lui avoir jamais vu. 

Il ne pu empêcher ses yeux de légèrement se froncer mais choisit de ne pas montrer à quel point l'américain l'avait blessé en son fort intérieur ce n'était pas le moment et cela ne ferai que jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

- Non c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Souffla WuFei du ton le plus apaisant qu'il pouvait.

Duo baissa légèrement la tête, cachant ses yeux du regard de WuFei, priant au fond de lui que celui-ci s'en aille le plus vite possible. Les voix revenaient, elles n'étaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment parties. Elles recommencèrent à hurler de manière incohérente et il se demanda pendant un bref instant de lucidité s'il n'allait pas se mettre à hurler, là, tout de suite, sans tenir compte de la présence de WuFei, si cela pouvait espérer le soulager quelque peu… il en doutait fortement. 

Le chinois resta immobile un moment avant de se lever et de s'accroupir devant Duo, posant une main sur le bras de l'américain et cherchant son regard des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il devait bien s'avouer que de voir Duo, le clown du groupe, celui qui trouvait toujours les mots, celui qui faisait rire quelque soit la situation, le voir ainsi lui faisait mal. Plus peut être qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il voulait trouver un moyen de calmer cette souffrance intérieure qui rongeait le natté comme une gangrène invisible. 

- Duo, on veut t'aider, pas seulement moi ou Quatre, on veut tous t'aider. Fit il d'une voix douce. 

Le brun se renfrogna, souhaitant qu'il parte au plus vite. Il commençait déjà à ne plus supporter de voir le chinois si près de lui et les voix lui emplissaient à présent la tête, hurlant qu'on voulait le contrôler, l'empêcher d'aller dans la direction qu'il voulait, le séparant de plus en plus du peu qui faisait qu'il était encore humain et cela il ne le voulait pas, plus, à aucun prix, il voulait rester HUMAIN ! Laissez moi allez LA où je le désire !! Fichez moi la PAIX !!! 

- Duo, il faut que tu parles, ne te laisse pas bouffer seul par…

- LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !!!! Hurla soudain Duo en repoussant Wufei en arrière tout en se levant, envoyant le chinois se cogner sur le bord du lit. 

Il leva des yeux hébétés sur l'américain qui continuait de hurler :

- ça commence par des paroles gentilles et finalement je me retrouve enfermé !! Tu es comme les autres, exactement comme eux, tu mens, vous mentez tous FERMEZ LA !!!!!! Fit il en portant les mains à son front.

Pendant quelques secondes WuFei ne pu que rester complètement ahuris devant le comportement du Duo. Il se leva finalement en prenant garde aux mouvements secs de l'américain qui continuait à vociférer lui seul savait quoi et contre qui et tenta de le calmer de la voix.

- Duo, je t'en pris calme toi… 

- JE SUIS CALME !!! Hurla Duo en se tournant vers lui, plantant ses yeux qui n'étaient plus que des pierres d'améthystes flamboyantes de rage et de haine dans les siens.

- Non tu n'es pas calme, essaie de…

- Tu es comme les autres de toute façon, gentil devant mais préparant des coups bas par derrière, comme tout ceux qui croyait pouvoir contrôler ma puissance et bien ILS SONT TOUS MORTS !!!! 

Ce disant il repoussa WuFei en arrière et le sorti de la chambre, le chinois reculant devant lui tout en lui faisant face, n'osant pas le quitter des yeux. Il leva les bras dans une attitude défensive et tenta de retenir l'américain mais celui-ci dégagea ses bras en continuant de hurler et d'avancer, obligeant WuFei à reculer toujours plus dans le couloir en direction du salon où se trouvaient tout les autres. Au souhait silencieux que ceux-ci viennent l'aider se superposa finalement l'espoir qu'ils ne viennent pas… cela risquait d'envenimer d'avantage les choses. 

- Morts, oui, je les ai tué !! Et ils imploraient pitié, ha ! Ils faisaient moins les fiers quand je me suis retourné contre eux, ceux qui croyaient pouvoir obtenir ma puissance n'ont trouvé que la MORT !!! LA MORT !!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! 

Se mit à rire Duo d'une voix trop forte et trop grave pour sa gorge, une lueur de folie dans les yeux, WuFei reculant toujours devant lui.

Au bout du couloir Quatre apparu suivit de près par Trowa qui tenait ses côtes douloureuses et le petit blond s'élança pour tenter de le calmer, ne réussissant qu'à énerver d'avantage Duo qui continuait à vociférer à propos de contrôle, qu'on l'empêchait d'être lui-même et qu'on voulait l'enfermer. 

Le chinois en eut soudain assez de cet accès de folie dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine et il tenta d'attraper les bras de Duo, le renverser au sol, l'empêcher de bouger et de parler n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il se calme et reprenne le contrôle de lui-même. Seulement Duo ne tenait pas à se laisser faire et ils commencèrent à se battre à la manière de chiffonniers, mordant, griffant et serrant, ayant visiblement oublié autant l'un que l'autre l'entraînement qu'ils avaient suivit. Heureusement dans un sens, nul doute qu'ils auraient fini par véritablement s'entretuer autrement. Quatre s'écarta un peu au début puis décida d'intervenir et prit le bras de WuFei d'une main et celui de Duo de l'autre pour les séparer mais l'américain se dégagea brusquement, envoyant le blond contre le coin du mur où il se cogna violement la tête.

Quatre cligna des yeux, hébété, et glissa vers le sol en s'adossant au mur. Il leva une main tremblante vers sa tempe où un filet de sang coulait vers sa joue et l'angle de sa mâchoire. Il n'avait pas mal, pas vraiment, et sentait en son fort intérieur qu'il n'avait rien de plus grave qu'une coupure sur l'arcade sourcilière mais le choc l'avait sonné et il allait avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre entièrement ses esprits. 

Wufei s'apprêta à se dégager de Duo et profiter du fait que celui-ci ne bougeait plus pour le plaquer au sol afin d'être sûr qu'il ne recommencerait pas quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de l'américain.

Une tristesse, une profonde peine que le chinois fût certain de n'avoir jamais vu nulle part. Et Duo fixait Quatre ainsi, alors que l'arabe n'était pas en danger de mort, loin de là. WuFei entendit derrière lui Heero s'approcher et se retourna brièvement pour croiser le regard en apparence impassible du japonais, notant au passage les bandages qui lui recouvrait le visage et les bras Winner avait encore fait parler la mère poule qui était en lui. 

Duo tremblait de la tête aux pieds sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il fixait le sang qui coulait du front de Quatre, des images s'imposant à son esprit, se superposant à ce qu'il voyait sans qu'il puisse les repousser. Il était trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce que tenter de les refouler.

_Ses yeux se ferment lentement, les deux pépites aigues marines, les plus beaux yeux qu'il soit possible de rencontrer sans aucune modification à la Mako. Les mains jointes dans une attitude de prière se détachent l'une de l'autre et tombent au sol, suivant le mouvement du corps que l'épée vient de traverser. Sacre chute un peu plus loin dans les profondeurs du Temple. J'arrache avec satisfaction ma lame du corps, satisfait, elle aussi voulait m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but, mais maintenant elle n'est plus là, elle ne me gênera plus, je l'ai tué. Sa voix rejoindra sans doute les autres mais je m'en contrefiche. Elle ne me gênera plus… _

- Aerith… Fit Duo dans un souffle à peine audible, rompant le silence qui venait de s'installer. 

Quatre cligna des yeux et leva un regard surpris sur l'américain celui-ci leva une main tremblante vers le sang qui maculait la joue du blond et tous virent avec netteté la mâchoire de Duo se mettre à trembler, juste avant que les larmes coulent le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. 

Duo Maxwell, celui dont le slogan après son auto proclamation de dieu de la mort était que les garçons ne pleurent pas, boys don't cry, Duo Maxwell pleurait.

- Aerith. Répéta-t-il d'une voix tout aussi hachée, et Quatre se redressa tandis que Duo reculait sa main, l'éloignant, comme s'il ne voulait pas risquer de toucher l'arabe.

- Duo… Fit le blond d'une voix douce, espérant ramener l'américain à la raison. 

- Aerith… pardon… pardon. Je… t'ai tué Aerith… pardonne moi…

- Non, non… Ce n'était pas vraiment toi. Fit Quatre à la grande surprise des autres après quelques secondes de réflexion. 

- Aerith… ta voix… elle n'a pas… rejoint les autres… Croassa Duo en s'adossant contre le mur d'en face du couloir, un rictus de souffrance lui déchirant le visage, les joues recouvertes de larmes. 

Quatre secoua doucement la tête et se força à sourire doucement, ignorant la douleur sourde venant de sa tempe il allait avoir une belle bosse, mais le plus important pour le moment était de rassurer Duo, de le calmer, de le ramener. L'arabe laissa son esprit s'ouvrir aux diverses voix, cherchant celle qui le guidait depuis toujours, cherchant les souvenirs qui lui permettrait de comprendre. Il s'aperçut avec une pointe de surprise qu'il en connaissait déjà un certain nombre. 

- C'est parce que je ne t'en voulais pas. Fit il. Duo écarquilla les yeux tandis que Quatre continuait. Ce n'était pas vraiment toi, tu n'était pas toi-même, tu étais contrôlé… par… Jénova… Murmura le blond en fronçant les sourcils, peu sûr de ce qu'il avançait. 

Mais visiblement cela eut l'effet escompté. L'américain baissa doucement la tête et cligna des yeux avant de murmurer d'une voix à peine audible :

- Je suis… Duo… Maxwell… 

- Oui, tu es Duo Maxwell. Reviens Duo, s'il te plait. Souffla Quatre. 

Duo releva la tête et croisa le regard du blond, puis regarda d'un air hébété WuFei qui se tenait près de lui, près à le retenir s'il recommençait et Trowa en arrière qui s'inquiétait très visiblement pour Quatre et… dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, Heero.

Heero qui était recouvert de bandage.

Heero qu'il avait lui-même blessé.

Heero devant lequel il venait de faire la pire crise de son existence.

Heero qui consentait à croiser enfin son regard, mais dans les yeux duquel il ne vit que la peur. Pas une peur visible et palpable comme on pourrait s'attendre à en voir chez la majorité des personnes normalement constituées mais une peur quand même. Heero avait peur. Peur de lui. 

Le japonais détourna le regard quand, terrassé par ses deux crises pratiquement d'affilé Duo ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience. 

La chute de Duo prit tout le monde par surprise, et personne ne fit un geste pendant quelques secondes. Quatre fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita à ses côtés, puis se tourna vers les autres toujours immobiles. 

_ Aidez-moi, dit-il. Il faut le transporter dans sa chambre. 

_ Winner, qu'est-ce que…

_ Ce n'est pas le moment, WuFei.

La voix de Quatre avait claqué, et le Chinois n'insista pas. Trowa et lui s'approchèrent à leur tour pour aider l'Arabe, mais Heero ne bougea pas, le visage impassible. Quatre lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais ne dit rien. 

Il n'était jamais bon d'intervenir dans la relation de Duo et Heero. Si Heero réalisait que son attitude "préférentielle" envers l'Américain était flagrante, il se renfermerait immédiatement, et ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Quatre avait déjà fait cette erreur une fois. 

Heero ne les suivit même pas dans la chambre. 

Trowa ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à cause de ses blessures et surtout de sa cheville abîmée, mais il leur ouvrit le passage, et Duo n'était pas lourd.

Ils posèrent Duo sur le lit, et après un instant de silence, WuFei se tourna vers Quatre, cette fois décidé à avoir des réponses. 

_ Winner… Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que nous. Est-ce que qu'on pourrait avoir une explication sur ce qu'il se passe ici ? Maxwell est devenu fou ? 

Quatre ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant Duo avec attention. Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, et ne revint à la réalité que lorsque Trowa posa une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta un peu, puis lui sourit. 

_ Pardon… J'écoutais…

Il s'interrompit brutalement avant de se lever et de les regarder d'un air sérieux. 

_ Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe, dit-il. Mais je ne peux rien dire avant d'en avoir parlé avec Duo. 

_ Ça nous concerne ! Protesta WuFei. Tu as vu dans quel état se trouve Yuy, et la violence qu'il a déployée tout à l'heure !

_ Ça concerne Duo avant de nous concerner nous, répliqua doucement Quatre. 

WuFei poussa un soupir exaspéré puis acquiesça. Il avait eu du mal à accepter l'autorité de Quatre au début, mais le petit blond avait prouvé sa valeur, et même si le Chinois avait encore des difficultés à s'y faire, ils travaillaient en équipe, et dans toute équipe il y avait un leader. 

WuFei secoua la tête et sortit sans rien dire de plus, mais Trowa ne bougea pas. 

_ Trowa ? 

_ Assieds-toi.

_ Pourq… oh, réalisa Quatre en voyant le coton et le désinfectant dans la main du Français. Ça va, je t'assure. C'est rien du tout. Je m'en occuperai plus tard. 

Trowa lui lança un regard peu impressionné, et Quatre finit par s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de la forme endormi de Duo, sachant que le brun ne le laisserait pas en paix s'il ne le laissait pas le soigner. Trowa lui nettoya le visage avec douceur avant de poser un pansement sur la petite coupure. 

_ Il n'y aura pas besoin de point de suture. 

_ Bien sûr que non, dit Quatre. Je te l'avais dit, ce n'est rien. Et puis tu ne devrais pas être debout, tu retardes la guérison de ta cheville. 

Trowa jeta un coup d'œil à Duo, et Quatre sourit, posant une main sur le bras du brun. 

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Il s'est calmé, la crise est passée, et de toutes façons il ne peut rien me faire. 

_ Tu es sûr ?   
_ Certain. Je te promets que tout ira bien. Laisse-moi avec lui. 

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Trowa hocha la tête puis sortit avec un dernier regard en arrière. Quatre se tourna vers Duo et posa une main sur son front avant de fermer les yeux. 

L'esprit de Duo était vraiment tourmenté, et curieusement familier. 

Quelques minutes à peine passèrent, quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Quatre s'efforça de calmer l'âme agitée de Duo, et de remettre dans l'ordre tous les souvenirs et toutes les impressions qu'il recevait. 

Puis les paupières de l'Américain se soulevèrent lentement, et il posa un regard trouble sur son ami. 

_ Quat ? Marmonna Duo d'une voix rauque. J'ai fait un cauchemar…

_ Un cauchemar ? Répéta doucement le petit blond. 

_ Un rêve débile…J'ai rêvé que tu portais une robe rose. 

Quatre se mit à rire. 

_ C'était si horrible que ça ? 

_ Il faisait sombre…il y avait de l'eau brillante…

Le regard de Duo se troubla un peu plus et Quatre intervint. 

_ N'essaye pas de te souvenir. Ça viendra tout seul. 

_ J'ai rêvé que je te tuais. 

La phrase avait sonné plus claire que les autres, et Duo se tourna vers lui avec un regard lointain. 

_ Il était là aussi… Cloud… Tu sais ? Ses yeux me rappellent quelqu'un. Je connais ces yeux… Quat, j'ai rêvé que je te tuais…

Duo se redressa brutalement et secoua la tête avant de lancer au petit blond son sourire habituel et insouciant. 

_ C'est débile, non ? Comme si je pouvais…

Sa voix se brisa en voyant le pansement sur le visage de Quatre. Il se rallongea et tourna la tête vers le mur pour ne plus le voir. 

_ Je suis grillé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. 

_ On peut dire ça. Et si tu me racontais ? 

_ Y'a rien à dire. Je suis schizo, ça arrive à tout le monde, nan ? Enfin, pas vraiment, mais bon. C'est pas comme si c'était trop grave, faut pas s'inquiéter, je ferais gaffe, je recommencerais plus, promis. Je prendrais plus que les missions en solo, et…

_ Duo. 

L'Américain se recroquevilla un peu. 

_ Je veux pas être tout seul, Quat. Je veux pas vous faire de mal, mais je veux pas être tout seul…

_ Personne a dit que tu serais seul. On est une équipe, Duo. On te laissera pas tomber. Mais faut que tu parles. Raconte-moi. 

_ Tu vas me prendre pour un fou. 

Quatre eut un sourire en coin. 

_ Ça m'étonnerait. Raconte, Duo. Je te promet que tout ira bien. 

Le garçon natté soupira. Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Et puis peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'être capable de dire non à Quatre Winner quand il avait décidé quelque chose. Il s'assit en tailleur, s'appuya au mur, et, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs, raconta d'une voix sans émotions :

_ Ça a commencé peu après la mort de Solo…

Fin du chapitre 2

Chapitre 1 – Chapitre 3

[1] Shinia : ou que Shakes refusant de manger l'oreo qu'on lui tend… ^-^

Shakes, dressant l'oreille : Nya ? Oreo ? Oùlél'oréo ? 

Shinia : vous voyez ce que je veux dire ???

**Délirium** : Heero the Mummy…

Heero, la voix étouffée par les bandages : mgrffff…

Trowa : je crois que c'est bon, Quatre…

Quatre, sortant d'un air inquiet une autre bande : t'es sûr ?? 

Duo, sourire débile aux lèvres : tu crois que si on tire ça fait la toupie ??

Heero : mgrrrflllmglbrrr !!! è.é

Shinia : heuuuuu… j'crois qu'il a dit « omae o korosu »… 

Shakes : c'est fou ce qu'il a l'air terrifiant… ^_____^


	4. Chapitre 3 : Aveux

Shakes : B'soir tout le monde ! Et un nouveau chap, un ! ^^ Pour répondre à la question d'Enika copine, franchement, tu crois que Sephy m'aurait seulement laissé approcher Cloud pour vérifier ?? Et Duo nous fait la gueule depuis le chapitre 4, donc…J'en sais rien ! Sinon, merci à Sakurazukalori (comment tu veux qu'on tape, si tu t'enfuis avec les acteurs principaux ??? :p) , Reyiel, Zorca, Poucycatt, Elise Duchesne (euuuuh…^^;;; le partage est pas prévu, nan…) pour les reviews ! 

Bonne lecture !

****

Réincarnations

__

Séries : Gundam Wing et Final Fantasy 7. On doit être les seules à voir des rapports entre les deux… ^^ 

Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy le pingouin rouge et Shinia Marina la biologiste folle 

Mails : mei_fanel@hotmail.com_ ; _shinia_marina@hotmail.com

Genre : Auteuses sous overdose d'Oreo…avec un peu de chance vous échapperez au bad trip mais faut pas trop rêver… 

Couples : 3+4+3 !!! Kysonmimi !!! 2+1 ? 1+ 2 ?Sephy x Cloud 

Disclaimers : On a prié. On a hurlé. On a sacrifié un poulet et on s'est baignées dans son sang, nues sous la pleine lune. On attend toujours le miracle qui fera qu'ils sont à nous… 

Shakes : t'es gore, Shinia…

Zinnok : Et ça, ça vient du pingouin qu'a failli faire bouffer de l'embryon à Duo. 

Shakes : Mais euh. 

Shinia : n'empêche qu'ils sont toujours pas à nous, hein ^^

Avertissements : TWT, limite AU, Duo angst,

****

" Me sortir de mon cauchemar "

(Vincent, FF VII)

****

Chapitre 3 : Aveux 

[POV Duo]

J'ai parlé.

J'ai tout raconté.

A partir du moment où j'avais ouvert la bouche le flot de parole a jailli inlassablement, continu, sans que je m'en rende complètement compte. C'était pas tout à fait moi qui parlais, c'était pas vraiment moi, Duo Maxwell, le gosse des rues de L2, qui racontais tout ça.

Et en même temps c'était moi. Tout ce que je dis à Quatre à ce moment là me représentait bien plus que tout ce que j'avais accompli, fait et pensé pendant les quinze années de ma petite existence actuelle ces quinze ans n'étaient rien, rien comparé à ce que je sentais être au fond de moi, même si j'ignorais justement ce que je pouvais bien être… 

Je parlais donc, et je dis tout. Toutes les choses auxquelles je pensais sans savoir pourquoi, toutes les choses que je savais, tout mes rêves et je n'épargnais aucun détail à mon cher petit ange blond. Quatre rougis lorsque je lui parlais de mes nuits avec Cloud, si douces, et il resta silencieux quand je lui racontais ma propre mort par les mains de mon amour, si douloureuse et déchirante.

Et le flot de parole fut comme libérateur. J'étais conscient que n'importe qui de censé m'entendant en train de déblatérer tout ça m'enverrait illico à l'asile le plus proche, camisole de force et petites pilules roses en prime. 

Mais je sentais que je pouvais faire confiance à Quatre, que lui ne me laisserai pas, qu'il pouvait comprendre. Avec un temps de retard je m'aperçus alors qu'il était quelqu'un de très… 'spécial', lui aussi. Comme moi peut être ??? Mais oui, Maxwell, arrête de rêver, toi tu es surtout complètement irrécupérable. Messieurs les blouses blanches vous allez vous arracher les cheveux si vous avez le malheur de vous pencher sur mon cas, migraine et envie de suicide garantie !!

Hem.

Le plus dur ne fut pas de raconter mes rêves, mais de parler de mes peurs les plus profondes, de ces voix qui semblaient pouvoir prendre le contrôle de moi-même et me rendre complètement dingues, ces voix qui me hurlaient je ne sais quoi, ces voix qui imploraient pitié mais j'ignorais pour quoi… 

- Je deviens dingue… 

Ces trois mots m'avaient arrachés littéralement la gueule, et je continuais d'une voix rauque et cassante. J'aurai aimé me taire quelque part, mais c'était devenu plus fort que moi… bien plus fort que moi. J'avais vaguement l'impression d'être un pantin de bois relié à des ficelles, à la merci du marionnettiste. 

- Chuis… terrifié… J'ai l'impression de devenir… fou… ça a l'air tellement réel quand j'entends ces voix qui hurlent dans ma tête… elles implorent, elles souffrent, et je n'entends plus rien autour il n'y a plus qu'elles et rien d'autre ne compte et je ne suis plus vraiment là, c'est comme si un autre me contrôlait et faisait ce qu'il voulait de mon corps mais en même temps je crois que c'est moi… que c'est vraiment moi, et pas un autre… ce serait une solution de facilité, sinon…

Je parlais donc, et au fur et à mesure je disais de plus en plus de choses qui me venaient naturellement, sans que j'aie besoin d'y réfléchir avant, sans que je sache aussi savoir ce genre de truc. Quelque chose s'ouvrit en moi, comme un barrage retenant un fleuve qui débordait depuis longtemps et s'étendait au-delà de son lit naturel, puis l'eau s'écoula, repris sa place, et la rivière fut à nouveau calme. Mais je n'avais pas terminé pour autant, et c'est d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop parlé que je finissais ce que j'avais à dire, ce que je devais dire et avouer car sans cela mon long monologue resterait inachevé.

- Quand elles hurlent dans ma tête je n'entends plus qu'elle et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de les tuer, les détruire, les empêcher de continuer… je veux qu'elles se taisent et le seul moyen que j'entrevois à chaque fois c'est leur mort… mais… … Je crois qu'elles sont déjà mortes…

Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains qui serraient le rebord de ma chemise, tellement serrées que leurs jointures étaient blanches. J'étais libéré, j'avais tout dit mais… je me demandais à présent si ça n'avait pas été une erreur, si Quatre allait vraiment réagir comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il restait silencieux, le regard dans le vide et semblant réfléchir à tout ce que je venais de dire. Je dois bien avouer que j'appréhendais sa réaction : si lui me prenait pour quelqu'un de totalement fou, qui donc me croirait ? Autant pour le renseigner sur le fait que j'étais conscient de mon état que pour meubler le silence je finis par dire :

- Quatre… est ce que je suis fou ?

Il sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers moi, avant de me faire un de ses sourires rayonnants.

- Si tu l'es, je le suis tout autant. 

Sa déclaration m'enleva un poids énorme de la poitrine Quatre ne me rejetai pas !! Il me croyait !!! Donc mon cas n'était pas totalement désespéré, il y avait encore de l'espoir !! Minute… qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ? 'Moi aussi' ??? Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?? 

Il sourit de plus belle et prit une inspiration pour commencer à parler à son tour.

- Duo, sais-tu ce qu'est l'Ushuu no Kokoro ?

Haussement de sourcil. Transport des informations. Analyses des dites info. Nope, jamais entendu, chais pas c'que c'est. Il ria doucement, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse de toute façon.

- Plus simplement, tu sais ce qu'est un new type ??

- Un mutant de l'espace ?? 

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, mais sans cesser de sourire. Hé, je venais de retrouver mon bagout habituel après un passage franchement angst… 

- Duo, je _suis _un new type, et mon pouvoir est l'Uchuu no Kokoro, ce qui peut se traduire par la Voix de l'Espace…

- Ooooh… donc tu entends des E.T !!

- Duooooo… Soupira-t-il, semblant soudainement se demander pourquoi diable il devait ma supporter en cet instant précis. 

- Ok ok, cool vas-y raconte je t'interromps plus. 

Il releva ses yeux vers moi et commença à expliquer.

- Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, il existait un peuple d'hommes qui comprenaient le langage de la Planète. C'était un peuple très sage, très civilisé, qui respectait le vivant et tout ce qui s'y rapprochait. Ils pouvaient entrer en contact avec ce qu'ils nommaient la Rivière de la Vie. C'est… comment te l'expliquer… … Quand un homme meurt son corps retourne à la terre, tu es d'accord ? Et bien c'est aussi le cas de son âme, de sa conscience, de toute sa connaissance. La Rivière de la Vie est le cheminement de l'Energie des âmes sur la Planète, et pour ceux qui peuvent y puiser et y entrer en contact, une source d'information et de connaissances inépuisable… Ce peuple se nommait lui-même Cetra et un jour ils ont disparus… On ignore pour quelle raison exactement mais beaucoup ont pensé que c'était à cause de la chute d'une météorite sur la Planète, à l'endroit même où les Cetras vivaient. Certains ont survécu à cette catastrophe et se sont mêlés aux humains jusqu'à ce que leur sang soit trop dilué pour qu'ils soient vraiment différents. Le temps passa, les civilisations aussi et les Cetras finirent par tomber dans l'oubli. Et puis l'homme colonisa l'espace et créa les premières colonies. Dans ces colonies d'étranges humains finirent par venir au monde, ce sont les new types, et ils sont souvent pourvus de pouvoir qui les rendent… différents… Et certains de ces pouvoirs peuvent ressembler à cette capacité qu'avaient les Cetra à communiquer avec la Planète. 

Il se tut et resta silencieux un moment, un air étrange sur le visage… on aurait dit qu'il apprenait en même temps que moi ce qu'il venait de me dire, me raconter. C'était une jolie histoire, ça aurait put être un conte, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment le rapport avec moi dans tout ça… 

- Donc, si je comprends bien tu es une espèce de _new cetra_, nan ?? Je demandais au bout d'un moment. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et sourit.

- Oui… on pourrait dire ça. Mon pouvoir se nomme la Voix de l'Espace mais c'est la Voix de la Planète que j'entends… 

- Une erreur de traduction on va dire ! Je fis avec un grand sourire. 

Il eut un petit rire.

- Quatre ? Et moi dans tout ça ?? Qu'est ce que cette histoire a à voir avec moi ?? 

Il cessa aussitôt de rire et son regard se perdit à nouveau dans le vide, comme s'il écoutait. A bien y réfléchir c'était vrai qu'il avait souvent cet air un peu perdu… alors comme ça, pendant ce temps il écoutait la Planète ?? Je trouvais ça plutôt dingue et même cool, je dois le dire, mais pour le moment j'étais plutôt préoccupé par mon problème. 

- Il y a à peu près cinq cents ans… Commença-t-il d'une voix un peu lointaine. Vivait la dernière Cetra descendante des survivants de la Catastrophe qui détruisit son peuple. Elle se nommait Aerith…

Je sursautais. Ce nom je le connaissais, je l'avais déjà dit, prononcé… quand j'avais blessé Quatre… je serrais soudain une main sur mon cœur, une énorme boule de regret, de honte et de tristesse entremêlé me bloquant la gorge et manquant ma faire éclater en sanglot, juste avant qu'au fond de mon esprit la voix de Solo me rappelle à l'ordre /Boys don't cry !!/. Je pris une inspiration tremblante et Quatre posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, serrant doucement, m'encourageant d'un sourire. 

- Merci… 

Wow. C'était ma voix ça ?? Cassée et rauque comme si j'allais me mettre à chialer ???

- ça va aller ?

- Ouais. Faudra bien… Elle… Aerith… elle portait une robe rose, hein ?

- Oui. Acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire. 

- Comment je peux le savoir ?

Quatre resta silencieux et se fit plus grave, me fixant de ses yeux turquoise, semblant attendre que je trouve la réponse moi-même. Elle me tomba brusquement sur le coin de la gueule comme une évidence et je baissais la tête en faisant dans un souffle :

- C'est moi qui l'ai tué… et tu lui ressembles… beaucoup…

- L'âme d'Aerith n'est pas morte. Elle n'a pas disparue, ne s'est pas diluée dans la Rivière de la Vie. Elle a elle-même choisie de rester ainsi pour veiller sur le futur… Il y a cinq cents ans ont eu lieu des événements tragiques. J'ai du mal à me rappeler tous les détails et à les trouver dans la Rivière de la Vie, mais… Un homme est devenu fou. Possédé par une créature venant d'un autre monde, ayant voyagée dans l'Univers dans la météorite qui détruisit la civilisation des Cetras, il commença à tout détruire sur son passage. Il était fou mais il y avait des raisons à sa folie… Rajouta-t-il lorsqu'il me vit me tendre. J'avais la furieuse impression que c'était de _moi_ qu'il parlait. Il avait été créé. Un scientifique avait fait des expériences sur lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère, il lui avait injecté des cellules de ce monstre venu de l'Espace en croyant que c'était un Cetra… le véritable fou, c'était Hojo… 

- Hojo… Ce nom… il me faisait horriblement mal et… peur… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… 

Son nom. J'exigeais soudain, histoire de penser à autre chose. 

Quatre écarquilla un peu les yeux avant que je rajoute.

- Comment s'appelait-il ?!! 

- … Sephiroth. 

- … … … … C'est moi. C'est mon moi-rêve. 

- Oui, je m'en doutais…

- ça veut dire quoi ? Que je me suis réincarné ?? 

Il acquiesça doucement mais quelque chose dans sa manière de se tenir m'apprit qu'il restait pensif.

- Quatre ? A quoi tu penses encore ??

- Ce n'est pas normal. Cette manière qu'ont les choses de te revenir je veux dire. Sephiroth n'était pas sain, mais il y avait une explication à sa folie je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu devrais avoir plus de distance avec tout ça, être plus lucide, de rendre compte que ce n'est pas toi, qu'il y a une différence entre le toi de maintenant et le toi d'avant… Tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de crise… 

- Et tu penses… que c'est dû à quoi ??

- Je ne sais pas. Il secoua doucement la tête et se plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, cherchant, au fond de lui une réponse. Peut être est ce parce que… ce n'était pas ton heure… Peut être que tu n'aurais pas dû te réincarner maintenant… peut être qu'on t'as forcé à revenir… 

- Mais qui ??? Et pourquoi ???? 

- Je ne sais pas. 

Il se redressa et me fit un sourire. 

- En tout cas il ne faut pas que tu gardes ce genre de choses pour toi, d'accord ??

Facile à dire, c'est pas toi qui est la réincarnation d'un fou furieux… Je grognais en faisant la moue. 

Marrant comme j'acceptais ce fait, que j'avais eu une vie antérieure dans laquelle j'avais tué beaucoup de personne et fait énormément souffrir, pas que je n'étais pas un sain actuellement, mais je suppose que j'étais près à accepter n'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit une explication à peu près valable et qui tienne la route. 

- Il faut qu'on en parle aux autres, Duo, il faut qu'ils sachent comment réagir si ça t'arrive à nouveaux. 

- Pour commencer faudrait que Heero ne reste pas planté devant Deathscythe comme un abruti quand je pète une durite… Il eut un petit rire. 

- Alors ? On va leur dire ?

- Ils vont nous prendre pour des dingues…

- Mais… est ce qu'ils auront vraiment tort ??? Fit il avec un grand sourire, visiblement près à me suivre dans ma pseudo folie. On éclata tout les deux de rire. 

[fin POV Duo]

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Si Duo avait un seul crédit à leur accorder, c'est que les trois autres écoutèrent Quatre parler sans intervenir une seule fois et avec un sérieux impressionnant. Lui savait qu'à leur place, il n'aurait pas arrêté de le couper. 

Et Dieu sait que dans la bouche de Quatre, cette histoire de réincarnation paraissait presque crédible ! 

Lorsque le petit blond se tut, il eut un silence relativement éloquent, et Duo sentit la panique l'envahir. Ils avaient eu tord, ils n'auraient jamais dû en parler ! 

Heero, appuyé contre le mur, ne disait rien, la tête baissée comme pour dissimuler son visage couvert de pansements. Trowa regardait Quatre d'un air légèrement incrédule, un sourcil levé. Quant à WuFei, il avait pris un air concentré, comme pour laisser les informations s'enregistrer. 

_ Ça explique beaucoup de choses, déclara-t-il finalement. 

Duo sursauta et le regarda sans y croire. 

_ Tu…tu nous crois ? 

WuFei haussa les épaules et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. 

_ Pourquoi pas ? Fit il. 

Duo resta bête un instant, avant de réaliser que WuFei avait eu une éducation spiritualiste. Quand on savait qu'il considérait son Gundam comme l'incarnation d'un grand guerrier quelconque, des réincarnés, ça devait pas beaucoup le surprendre ! 

Heero leva alors la tête, demandant d'un ton complètement neutre : 

_ Ça va poser un problème pour les missions ? 

_ Non ! Lança immédiatement Duo. 

_ Oui ! Contra Quatre en même temps. 

Ils se regardèrent et Quatre, avec précautions, ajouta :

_ Souviens-toi de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin… 

Le regard de Duo s'assombrit. 

_ Ah oui. C'est vrai, marmonna-t-il. 

Il tourna les yeux vers Heero, mais celui-ci était impassible, et Duo eut la désagréable impression que son regard le traversait sans le voir, lui procurant un pincement au cœur qui lui fit presque mal… 

Trowa haussa les épaules. Pour tout dire, cette histoire le laissait un peu perplexe. Mais tant que Quatre avait l'air de contrôler la situation, il ne s'en mêlerait pas. 

Il n'avait jamais cru en rien, que ce soit en un Dieu, ou à une légende, mais il respectait les croyances des autres. Chacun s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait. 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, Quatre entra et referma la porte derrière lui. 

_ J'aurais besoin de te parler, dit le petit blond d'un ton un peu embarrassé. 

Trowa leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien et attendit que Quatre se décide à parler. Le jeune stratège le regarda soudain droit dans les yeux.   
_ Tu ne nous crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? 

Trowa haussa les épaules. 

_ L'important, c'est que toi tu y crois. 

Il savait pourquoi Quatre était venu lui en parler. Le blond voulait probablement s'assurer que ça ne poserait pas de problème à la coordination du groupe. Si ce n'était que ça, Trowa pouvait le rassurer. Pour lui, ça ne changeait rien. 

Du moins tant que Duo arrêtait de vouloir assassiner ses partenaires… 

Mais il y avait apparemment autre chose, car l'Arabe secoua la tête presque violemment. 

_ Moi je n'y crois pas, rétorqua-t-il. Je le _sais._ Mais c'est important pour moi que toi tu y croies !

Une soudaine rougeur apparut sur le visage de Quatre, et il détourna les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. "Je veux dire…"

Une main sur sa joue le coupa, et il leva le regard vers Trowa. Le visage du Français s'était complètement adouci, et il y avait un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres. Quatre sentit sa gorge se serrer étrangement, et les battements de son cœur dépasser la limite autorisée, tandis qu'_elle_ se tapissait au fond de lui avec un rire amusé comme pour le laisser seul… 

_ Si c'est pour toi, dit Trowa presque dans un murmure, je ferais un effort. 

Le sourire radieux qui illumina les traits du petit blond à ces mots réchauffa presque la chambre glaciale, et toute douleur sembla disparaître du corps du Français, comme si un vent chaud soufflait doucement autour de lui. 

_ Oh, fit Quatre sans réussir à réduire son sourire. Merci. 

Puis il baissa les yeux, leva de nouveau la tête vers Trowa, puis sortit de la chambre sans rien dire de plus, mais le regard brillant. 

Et Trowa, stupéfait, appuya sa cheville par terre sans ressentir la moindre douleur, se rendit compte qu'il respirait enfin normalement, la compression de sa poitrine avait disparu, et après vérification, que toutes ses ecchymoses s'étaient résorbées… 

Déconcerté et troublé comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, il fixa la porte par laquelle Quatre avait disparu. 

Est-ce qu'il s'en était seulement rendu compte ? 

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un calme inhabituel. Duo, encore perturbé, s'était réfugié près de Deathscythe pour soi-disant essayer de le réparer. Heero ne bougeait pas de son ordinateur. Quatre était occupé à chercher un nouveau refuge, celui-ci devenant dangereux, et WuFei lisait dans le salon aux côtés de Trowa. 

Le Français n'avait dit mot de la disparition de ses blessures, mais au soir, lorsque Quatre voulut changer ses bandages, le petit blond s'émerveilla de la vitesse de guérison. 

Non, Quatre ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Trowa se coucha dans son lit, avec une légère crispation au toucher des draps glacés. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que l'Arabe leur trouve un refuge un peu plus près de l'équateur…

Au même moment, il sentit un corps chaud se glisser contre lui et Trowa ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le petit blond blotti près de lui. 

Quatre lui fit un sourire un peu endormi, murmura bonne nuit, puis ferma les yeux et plongea quasiment immédiatement dans un profond sommeil. 

Trowa se mit sur le côté pour laisser Quatre s'installer un peu plus au creux de son corps, puis passa un bras autour de la taille de l'Arabe.

Un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité l'envahit. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, et s'endormit peu de temps après, bercé par la respiration de Quatre. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Duo était couché depuis un bout de temps, déjà, fixant le plafond pour ne pas regarder le lit vide à côté du sien. Heero n'était toujours pas retourné dans la chambre. 

Est-ce qu'il viendrait seulement se coucher ? 

Duo n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette image, ce regard presque effrayé qu'Heero avait eu. Et ses blessures, et cette façon toute la journée de l'ignorer. 

Avec un dernier soupir, l'Américain repoussa les couvertures et se leva. De toutes façons il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et puis ce n'était pas son genre de se lamenter comme ça ! Depuis quand Duo Maxwell se mettait-il à s'apitoyer sur son propre sort ? Encore un peu et WuFei aurait de bonnes raisons de le traiter de faible ! 

Le meilleur moyen de se remonter le moral, c'était d'aller piocher dans la réserve de chocolat. 

Duo enfila un pull en frissonnant. Cette fichue chaudière…

Le salon était nettement plus chaud, le feu commençait seulement à mourir et Duo rajouta une bûche avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. 

Il s'arrêta net. Heero était assis à la table en train de travailler sur son ordinateur, une plaquette de chocolat au lait entamée à côté de lui. Il avait retiré tous ses bandages, dévoilant la peau maltraitée, et les yeux de Duo s'accrochèrent douloureusement aux blessures avant de recevoir le regard d'Heero de plein fouet. 

//Cloud.//

C'était ça. Inconsciemment, les yeux de Cloud lui rappelaient ceux d'Heero. Ou plutôt le contraire. Les yeux d'Heero lui rappelaient ceux de Cloud. La même intensité. La même nuance surnaturelle et atypique, même si ceux du Japonais étaient légèrement plus foncés. 

Duo, mal à l'aise, avait une pointe d'incertitude dans le regard. 

Et puis Heero, sans rien dire, lui tendit un morceau de chocolat. Ce geste anodin provoqua chez Duo un remue-ménage général, une émotion étrange qui le prit à la gorge et l'enveloppa dans une chaleur agréable qu'il n'aurait pas su expliquer. 

Ça paraissait si _normal_, si _évident_, si…si _naturel._

Duo tendit la main pour prendre la barre de chocolat, et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. 

// même chaleur même nourriture même abris //

Duo sourit. Pas son sourire habituel, pas son masque. 

Un vrai sourire. 

_ Il est tard, fit-il. 

_ J'ai terminé. 

Heero rangea son ordinateur pendant que Duo grignotait son bout de chocolat d'un air ridiculement satisfait, et les deux pilotes rentrèrent dans leur chambre. 

Heero se coucha sans rien dire, se glissant sous les draps froids, et Duo retourna dans son lit à son tour, sans éteindre la lumière. Il voulait regarder Heero dans les yeux encore un peu. 

_ Eh, Heero…

_ Hn.

_ Je sais que Quatre en a déjà parlé, mais est-ce que je peux te raconter quand même ? 

Heero ne répondit pas mais ne quitta pas Duo des yeux, et l'Américain se mit à parler de son autre lui, avec calme. C'était pas comme quand il racontait à Quatre. 

Là, il avait l'impression d'avoir le contrôle. 

Les yeux d'Heero ne jugeaient pas. Ils écoutaient.

A la fin de son histoire, bien plus édulcorée que celle qu'il avait raconté au petit blond, puisqu'il s'était senti incapable de parler trop en détail de Cloud à Heero, il eut un sourire amusé. 

_ Quand je pense que y'a des siècles je m'appelais Sephiroth ! La classe, hein ? 

_ Sephiroth ? 

Duo regarda Heero. Sa voix avait sonné étrangement. 

_ Bah, ouais pourquoi ? 

Heero fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. "J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…"

Duo sursauta et se redressa. "Quoi ?!"

Heero se concentra un peu plus. Où est-ce qu'il avait entendu ce nom…Sephiroth…Sephiroth…

__

Une main qui tient une seringue. 

Légère douleur dans le bras au moment où elle s'enfonce. 

"On ne fera pas de toi un Sephiroth, mais ce sera pas trop loin…"

"Sephiroth ?"

"Une légende. Le plus grand guerrier de l'univers, le Dieu de la Mort en personne."

Heero frissonna. _Le Dieu de la Mort en personne. _

_ J m'avait raconté la légende de Sephiroth. Il voulait que je sois comme lui. 

_ Raté, ricana Duo. Imagine la tronche qu'il ferait en apprenant que c'est moi !

Mais ça ne faisait pas du tout rire Heero. Et si Duo connaissait le scientifique comme lui le connaissait, il ne rirait pas non plus. 

_ Il y avait autre chose, murmura Heero. 

Après un instant de silence, il releva les yeux vers Duo qui attendait avec impatience et une pointe d'espoir. 

_ Nibelheim, dit-il calmement. C'est là qu'est né la légende. A Nibelheim. 

Duo jura comme un charretier, le nom avait quelque chose de horriblement familier. Il bondit hors de son lit et se précipita dans la chambre de Quatre et Trowa. 

_ Quat ! Quat ! Quaaaaaaaaat !!! 

La tête du petit blond émergea de dessous les couvertures, et il regarda Duo avec des yeux remarquablement endormis. 

_ Quat, Nibelheim, c'est où ? 

_ Dans les Carpates, pourquoi ? répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Nibelheim ? 

Il se redressa d'un coup et Duo se mit à sauter sur place d'un air surexcité. 

_ Oui ! Nibelheim ! Quat, faut absolument qu'on y aille ! Je suis sûr qu'on y trouvera des trucs intéressants ! Allez, Quat ! En plus comme ça on se fera oublier. OZ viendra pas nous chercher là-bas ! 

_ Maxwell, est-ce que tu peux baisser d'un ton ? Râla WuFei en apparaissant avec Heero à la porte. 

_ Regarde, Quat, même Wuffie il a envie de partir !

_ Partir ? Partir où ? 

_ Dans les Carpates, lui répondit Trowa. 

WuFei le dévisagea un instant, puis prit un air stupéfait. Heero et Duo suivirent son regard. 

_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans le même lit ? fit Duo, trop surpris pour faire aucun autre commentaire. 

Absolument pas déphasé, Quatre se redressa, prouvant à tous qu'il était habillé, et d'un ton peut-être un peu trop doux, déclara : 

_ Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il fait froid. Maintenant, si ça ne dérange personne, j'apprécierai beaucoup pouvoir finir ma nuit. On parlera de tout ça demain. _S'il vous plaît._

Il y eut un instant de silence. Heero fit immédiatement demi-tour avant de sortir. Duo et WuFei se posèrent un instant la question de savoir si Quatre était sérieux, avant de décider que oui, Quatre était définitivement sérieux. 

_ Ok. Pas de problème. Bonne nuit, Q-man. Bonne nuit, Tro. 

WuFei leur fit un signe de tête puis sortit rapidement à la suite de Duo. 

Quatre regarda la porte se fermer puis retomba comme une pierre sur l'oreiller avant de se coller contre Trowa. Après vérification, il s'était endormi immédiatement. 

Trowa sourit imperceptiblement, s'allongea, et passa un bras autour de la taille du petit blond avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

__

Je sens son souffle sur mes joues et j'ouvre les yeux pour me perdre dans le bleu des siens… j'aime tellement sentir son corps sur le mien, chaleur rassurante et possessive, je lui appartiens, je suis à lui, je n'ai pas à m'en faire… j'aime quand je ressers mes jambes autour de sa taille et que ça le fait sursauter parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas… j'aime quand il penche la tête dans le creux de mon cou pour y mordiller le lobe de mon oreille avec la douceur d'un prédateur savourant le goût de sa proie du bout des dents… j'aime quand il se décide enfin à visiter et caresser mon corps de ses mains et de sa bouche, Conquérant sur ma peau, Seigneur et Maître en visite sur sa propriété, j'aime quand il me regarde avec son petit sourire au coin des lèvres en attendant que je lui hurle de me prendre, que je perde patience et que je l'implore de venir… 

Je l'aime, tout simplement.

- Je t'aime Cloud…

Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, de toute mon âme, de tout mon corps, de tout ce qu'il reste de ma raison… 

Je t'aime Sephiroth… 

Même quand j'arrache mon arme de ton corps qui tombe à la renverse et que tu me jettes ce regard hébété d'incompréhension, même quand ton sang gicle par mon unique faute, même quand tu fermes tes yeux sur tes dernières larmes qui me sont destinées…

- Je t'aime Cloud… 

- Moi aussi… 

Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime… je ne te l'ai jamais dit en face, toujours sous-entendu, toujours 'moi aussi' en réponse à ta déclaration, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime… 

Si seulement je pouvais me rattraper devant l'éternité, le hurler, le pleurer devant les dieux, je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, je t'aime et tu me manques… horriblement, douloureusement… tu me manques et je veux te le dire en face… 

Sephiroth… je t'aime… 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Une main sur son épaule qui le secouait doucement le ramena à la réalité. Encore un peu égaré dans ses songes, Cloud sursauta lorsque la voix s'éleva :

- Oh, Julien, réveille-toi mec !! 

Le blond se redressa brusquement et bascula en arrière sur sa chaise, emportant dans sa chute les dossiers sur lesquels il s'était endormi et repoussant sans le faire exprès Mike Morgan qui se retrouva assis par terre avant d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit. Le journaliste regarda le jeune homme qu'il avait embauché pour l'aider à fouiller dans les archives et éclata de rire devant l'air perdu qu'il arborait. C'était tellement rare de voir une expression sur le visage du blond ébouriffé… 

Cloud eut un reniflement acerbe à l'adresse de MM et se releva en rangeant ce qu'il avait fait tomber, laissant l'autre s'étouffer de rire tout seul. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il aidait le journaliste à faire ses recherches sur les pilotes de Gundam. Enfin au début c'était une recherche sur les pilotes, projet pour un article. Et puis de nombreux points s'étaient trouvés flous dans les chronologies entre autre et ils cherchaient de quoi cela venait. Des incohérences, quelques anachronismes, ainsi que la certitude à présent que des informations avaient été rayées des banques de données. L'avantage des archives papiers que le journal conservait contre toute logique en cette époque d'informatique était qu'on ne pouvait pas les effacer simplement avec un clic de souris. Ils venaient donc de passer près de soixante heures d'affilées au sous-sol à s'user les yeux sur les mauvaises archives et vieux documents du journal. 

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où le blond finissait de ranger le bordel qu'il avait créé et une jeune femme entra avec un plateau entre les mains, deux tasses emplies de café posées dessus. 

Mike bondit sur ses pieds en sentant l'odeur de caféine lui chatouiller les narines et la jeune femme s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce pour poser son plateau sur la table, et Cloud lui lança un regard vide. Fiona avait à peu de chose près le même rôle que lui dans la rédaction, servir le café et jouer au coursier entre les étages et les journalistes, à la différence près que la jeune femme espérait pouvoir un jour entrer dans le métier. Le blond doutait fortement qu'elle y parvienne, elle était trop superficielle pour faire un jour une journaliste potable, elle ne savait pas avoir d'avis, n'avait pas d'opinion sur quoi que ce soit si ce n'est ceux des autres. Elle n'était pas non plus assez belle pour un jour devenir speakerine à la télévision, pas qu'elle soit moche mais elle était banale ses cheveux bruns tombaient raides sur ses épaules et son sourire était toujours très fade, dénué de la lueur caractéristique des gens heureux et joyeux. 

Cloud s'avança vers les deux autres pour prendre sa tasse de café, lorsque le regard que lui lança Fiona le figea dans son mouvement. La jeune femme leva doucement une main en direction de ses joues et le blond imita le mouvement en se reculant, découvrant du bout des doigts les larmes qui avaient coulé pendant son sommeil. Il grimaça.

- Tu faisais une sorte de cauchemar, ça va ? Demanda le journaliste redevenu sérieux par-dessus sa dose de caféine. 

- Ouais c'est bon. Souffla-t-il en essuyant les larmes d'un geste légèrement nerveux. 

- Tu t'étais endormi ? Fit Fiona en regardant Mike. 

- Il a pioncé pendant une petite heure à peu près… depuis le temps qu'on est là aussi… T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Lâche-moi, MM… Grogna le blond en prenant sa tasse pour faire un sort convenable à son contenu. Il s'en voulait au fond de lui que ces deux là aient vu ses larmes, pourtant il aurait dû s'y attendre. Elles étaient souvent là à son réveil, lorsqu'il rêvait de… lui… 

- En général quand on pleure dans son sommeil c'est pas super bon signe… Commença Mike d'un ton bien plus sérieux qu'à son habitude, et Cloud ne sut dire s'il le faisait exprès ou s'il était vraiment sérieux. Il lui lança un regard pas franchement avenant de par-dessus sa tasse : 

- Commence à me sortir des théories psychologiques bidon sur les traumatismes de l'enfance et tu vas le sentir passer. 

Mike leva la main qui ne tenait pas son café en un geste de paix.

- Ok ok c'est bon, pas de problème je me tais…

- Ce sera une première… Ricana Cloud en reposant sa tasse pour retourner mettre le nez dans les archives, sous le regard un peu perdu de Fiona qui avait suivit l'échange sans tout comprendre. La jeune femme finit toutefois par sortir en remportant le plateau avec elle. 

__

" L'assemblée générale de l'Alliance confie l'administration des colonies à leurs pays d'origine. Le développement économique des colonies entraîne une augmentation des investissements et de l'immigration. (149-10, rapport AN378008)

" Heero Yuy fait une tournée dans les nations terrestres. Il visite en priorité les nations qui ont adopté son idéologie pacifiste, à commencer par les nations d'Asie, pays d'origine des colons de L1. De plus en plus de pays soutiennent la déclaration de démilitarisation des colonies et Heero Yuy coordonne leurs efforts d'indépendances. (174-07, rapport BG9670H32)

" Heero Yuy est assassiné. (175-(7 avril) rapports DF6593005, OP76055328 et RL87V905).

Cloud soupira et releva la tête de ses dossiers pour croiser le regard de Mike qui avait très visiblement décidé de ne plus le lâcher. 

- Quoi ??! Fit-il finalement d'un ton grognon. L'autre haussa les épaules d'un air gêné.

- C'est juste que… j'arrive pas à te comprendre. Le blond eut un reniflement acerbe.

- Si ça peut te rassurer je fais _justement_ en sorte que. 

- Et je t'avoue que j'aimerai savoir pourquoi…

- Foutu journaliste… 

Mike eut un petit rire avant de se replonger dans sa documentation, et finit par s'avancer vers la télévision pour enfiler un disque dans son lecteur. Les images que toutes les colonies et la Terre avaient vues quelques mois plus tôt s'affichèrent à l'écran pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient enterrés au sous-sol avec les archives. 

- Quelque chose me gêne dans ces images… Souffla Mike en s'hypnotisant sur l'écran. 

- Propagande de Oz. Fit Cloud d'un ton sans émotion. C'est pas ça qui va servir à ton article.

- Nan mais regarde… c'est un gosse… 

Cloud releva la tête bien qu'il connaissait ces images par cœur. Un gosse, oui, habillé de noir dans un pseudo costume de pasteur, soutenu par deux gardes ozzis et avec un pansement en travers du nez, tandis que le présentateur débitait d'une voix monotone quoiqu'un peu exaltée à quel point le pilote et son Gundam représentaient une menace pour la paix entre la Terre et les Colonies, et bla et bla et bla… Oz avait l'art de manipuler par les images, réussissant à rendre menaçant cet adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année alors que le pauvre gosse semblait proprement épuisé et probablement " calmé " par les soldats d'une manière peu orthodoxe…

On ne voyait pas son regard sur le film, sa tête était baissée, mais Cloud était près à parier qu'il serait semblable au sien lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans le SOLDAT dans l'espoir de rencontrer son idole, puis lorsqu'il se battait pour sauver le monde contre la ShinRa… il n'était alors pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui. 

Oui, ce gosse lui ressemblait énormément, sans aucun doute… 

Il soupira, envahi par une vague de nostalgie en repensant à cette époque si lointaine, et se replongea dans ses dossiers. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Au matin, lorsque Duo se leva, les autres pilotes étaient assis autour de la table du petit déjeuner, leur stratège avec une carte étalée devant lui. 

_ Eh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il. 

WuFei leva un sourcil. 

_ Tu nous réveilles tous pour qu'on parte je ne sais pas où dans les Carpates et tu oses poser la question ? 

Le regard de Duo s'éclaira et il s'assit à côté d'Heero. 

_ C'est vrai ? On y va ? On part ? 

Quatre hocha la tête. 

_ Je vais essayer d'établir un plan de route. On va essayer de pas partir dans trop longtemps. Il faut d'abord arranger nos affaires, demander à Howard et Sally de venir récupérer les Gundams… 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ? demanda Trowa.

Quatre et Duo se regardèrent en hésitant.   
_ Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit Quatre. N'importe quoi qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre, et surtout aider Duo à contrôler son passé. 

Duo ne dit rien, tout d'un coup morose. Il sursauta lorsque Heero posa brutalement un morceau de pain à côté de son assiette. 

_ Mange. J'en ai assez d'entendre ton estomac faire des bruits bizarres. 

_ Non, mais dis donc Yuy, c'est pas moi qui m'empiffrais de chocolat hier soir et puis d'abord…

Heero renifla avec une ombre de faux mépris, refusant de répondre aux insultes de Duo. 

Quatre sourit. Grâce à l'intervention d'Heero, l'Américain ne pensait plus à ce qu'il c'était passé. Le pilote aux yeux bleus pouvait bien jouer les indifférents, c'était dans ses actions qu'on pouvait voir combien il tenait à Duo. 

Autant que Duo tenait à lui ? 

Fin du chapitre 3

****

Délirium : Les Oreos.

Shinia : il faut tout de même qu'on vous précise… à l'origine la scène se faisait avec des Oreos !! ^-^ Seulement… 

Shakes : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !! PAS MES OREOS !!! *format maman poule sur ses paquets d'Oreo, regardant Heero d'un air méchant*

Heero : mais c'est bon les Oreos é_è

Shinia, tapotant sur la tête de Shakes : sage, sage, je t'en rachèterai, donne lui une boite… *Shakes s'exécute sans grand enthousiasme, une larme au coin des yeux*

Heero : Domo arigato gosai masu !!! ^o^

*Un peu plus tard… Acte 3, scène 3, prise 2 :*

… Et puis Heero, sans rien dire, lui tendit un morceau de chocolat… 

Duo : mais… et les Oreos ??

Heero, l'air coupable, essuie les miettes d'Oreos sur sa bouche, Duo lui saute sur les genoux et lui roule la pelle du siècle pour récupérer les miettes… 

Shinia : heu, le bisou c'est pas censé être pour tout de suite…

Shakes : *baaaaaaaaaaaaave*

Zinnok : serpillière…

Zissi : voilà voilà… c'est tout collant, berk… 


	5. Chapitre 4 : Pertes

Shinia : Helloooooo !!! Oui, bon, je sais, j'ai mis le temps… et je m'en excuse ^^ mais avec les exams on a eu un peu de mal à s'y remettre, et puis c'est pas notre seule fic en cours, alors voilà… votre patience est récompensée !! (Je sens que tout ceux qui lisent cette fic vont aller relire les chapitres précédents tellement ça fait longtemps… ^^ ). 

Pour les reviews, merci à Sakurazukalori (sage, lâche Séphy et Hee-chan, sinon y'aura pas de suite!! ^^;; ), Zorca (la suite copine, désolée du retard… ^^;;; )et snowcat (eeek… english translation?? the problem is that me and english language its make (Shinia counts her fingers) 12!! Heu… no, I've not 12 fingers… ^^;; hum, it's not possible, sorry, Shakes don't want to make it too… (wow, I write in English!! ) but if you want, there is translation software who make an appreciable work, I read English fanfiction with that ^^ ). Voilà voilà, continuez à reviewer, on vous aiiiiiiiiimeuh!!! (mé non, revenez ^^ )

Par contre, vous allez rire, pour le petit défit à la fin du chapitre, je sais plus ce que Shakes et moi on devait offrir comme récompense… Shakes ?? Oscours ?? ^^ (ça vous empêche pas de répondre, remarquez ^^)

****

Réincarnations

__

Séries : Gundam Wing et Final Fantasy 7. Sephiroth est le plus bô mec de la création !!! Vous êtes d'accord, hein ?? *Shinia sort son scalpel de sa manche* et Hee-chan c'est le plus miiiiiiignooooon ! ! Surtout quand il souffre…* Shakes gagatise*

Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy le pingouin rouge et Shinia Marina la biologiste folle 

Mails : mei_fanel@hotmail.com , shinia_marina@hotmail.com (archive pour les dessins cf bio)

Genre : Torturage spécialisé de Bishonen par deux sadiques qui se sont trouvé plein de points communs dans le genre !! ^-^

Couples : 3+4, 2x1, enfin presque, 1+2, et divers autres trucs mé bon…on peut parler de Sephy x Heero ? *perplexe*

Disclaimers : Il parait que je suis la fille spirituelle de Hojo. Est-ce que je peux hériter de Séphy alors ???? é_è _Shakes : Paraît que j'ai des tendances schizophrènes sadiques. Yeaaaaaah I'm the God of Death ! ! ! ! Rendez-moi Hee-chan ! _èoé

__

Avertissements : TWT, limite AU, prise de tête, angst pour Hee-chan, LIME à la limite du LEMON, tentative de VIOL… heu… on pourrait même dire qu'il y a viol, je crois ^.^_ Shakes : hé hé. Gnark. Mwarf. Hee-chan torture POWAAAAAAAAA !!!!_

" Un trop plein d'espoir est l'opposé du désespoir.

Un amour tout puissant peut finir par te dévorer… "

(Vincent, FF VII)

****

Chapitre 4 : Pertes

Duo ouvrit les paupières en baillant un peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi, mais s'était reposé comme il pouvait. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. WuFei conduisait en silence, concentré sur la route. Il avait remplacé Trowa une heure auparavant. A côté, Heero regardait par la fenêtre sans rien dire, le visage impassible. 

Trowa et Quatre dormaient à côté, collés l'un à l'autre, et Duo sourit. Ils étaient vraiment adorables, ces deux-là…Combien de temps encore tourneraient-ils autour du pot ? 

Duo s'étira. 

_ Wu, on est encore loin ? 

_ Maxwell…

_ C'est la dernière fois que je demande, promis ! 

WuFei soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au compteur. "La prochaine étape est dans cinq heures. On passera la nuit dans un hôtel local avant de repartir demain matin pour Nibelheim."

__

Pas trop tôt, pensa Duo en regardant par la fenêtre, cherchant à reconnaître quelque chose. Mais le paysage sombre ne lui disait rien. C'était à la fois frustrant et rassurant. 

Ils avaient dû attendre une dizaine de jours. En apprenant qu'ils avaient l'intention de "prendre des vacances", J s'était empressé de confier une mission à Heero. Quatre s'y était formellement opposé dû aux blessures du Japonais, et Duo n'oublierait jamais la confrontation J/Quatre. 

Le petit blond avait gagné haut la main, et c'était WuFei qui était parti à la place d'Heero. 

Curieusement, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de déphaser J, comme s'il était plutôt satisfait que Quatre lui tienne tête. 

Allez savoir, avec ces scientifiques. 

Bref. Ils avaient fini par réussir à partir, et ça faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'ils avaient quitté leur refuge glacial…pour une région tout aussi froide. 

Ils avaient loué une voiture, plutôt que de prendre le train, afin d'être plus discrets et indépendants, et se relayaient au volant toutes les trois heures. 

Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été très calmes. 

Duo n'avait pas fait de crise, comme si le fait d'avoir parlé l'avait calmé, rassuré. Et surtout le fait d'être compris, que tous, même Trowa (Dieu seul sait par quel miracle Quatre avait pu le convaincre…Duo n'avait pas encore osé demander de détails), l'aient accepté sans faire de difficultés. 

Rien n'avait changé dans leur attitude envers lui, et Duo ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger, aussi heureux, aussi _en contrôle_ de sa vie. 

Les rêves s'étaient espacés, aussi. Ça faisait un moment que Cloud n'était pas venu lui rendre visite. 

Même si Duo était un peu nerveux de ce qu'ils allaient trouver là-bas, c'était surtout de l'excitation, pas de la peur. 

Il avait une étrange confiance en l'avenir. Après tout les autres étaient avec lui !

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

_ C'est une blague ? demanda Duo en regardant les deux chambres d'un air de doute. 

Quatre fit la grimace. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'auberge serait dans un état pareil…d'ailleurs, les propriétaires avaient été complètement sidérés de les voir. 

Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de touristes. 

_ Quat, s'il te plait…Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar ? S'il te plait ? 

_ Oh, ça va Maxwell ! râla WuFei en posant d'un air décidé son sac sur l'unique lit une place qui ressemblait plus à un canapé défoncé qu'à autre chose. C'est juste pour une nuit. 

_ Mais y'a pas de chauffage ! gémit Duo. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on tombe toujours sur des endroits glacials ? C'est pas juste ! La prochaine mission, elle a intérêt à être quelque part aux Bahamas, ou c'est même pas la peine que je bouge. 

Trowa haussa les épaules et déposa son sac sur le lit deux places de la chambre, suivi tout naturellement par Quatre. 

_ Bon, je suppose qu'Heero et moi on est dans l'autre chambre, alors…fit Duo lentement, se rendant compte au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de l'implication de la situation. 

Mmmmmh…il allait peut-être arrêter de se plaindre. Partager le lit d'Heero Yuy, voilà une récompense qui valait bien toutes les glaces du Pôle Nord. 

_ J'espère au moins qu'ils ont quelque chose de comestible à manger, ça fait des siècles que j'ai rien avalé. Tu crois qu'ils ont des couvertures supplémentaires ? Je vais peut-être aller leur demander…

Heero secoua la tête d'un air agacé et traversa le couloir pour entrer dans leur chambre. Il regarda autour de lui, le lit unique, les quelques meubles. Il y avait une salle de bain, et la fenêtre donnait sur la plaine derrière. 

On voyait une chaîne de montagnes sombres qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Probablement les monts Nibel…Heero frissonna. 

_ T'as froid ? demanda Duo en entrant dans la chambre. 

_ Hn. 

Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il y avait quelque chose de vaguement maléfique dans l'air. 

Heero ne s'était jamais senti en sécurité nulle part. Il n'avait pas de souvenir d'avoir jamais été à l'aise, ou d'un moment dans sa vie où il n'avait à se préoccuper de rien. 

Mais jamais, jamais il ne s'était senti vulnérable comme ça, mal à l'aise, terrifié. 

Oui. Terrifié. 

Sa respiration faillit s'accélérer, mais il garda son calme. C'était ridicule. Sans fondement. 

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin et d'attendre que ça passe. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, il reçut quelque chose en plein visage et eut le réflexe de le rattraper avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un pull noir, un pull de Duo. 

_ Enfile ça, dit l'Américain. Ce sera toujours plus chaud que ton mini sweat-shirt. Je vais voir où en sont les autres !

Heero regarda le vêtement un instant, puis sans vraiment réfléchir, l'enfila en silence et ferma les yeux. Le pull avait encore l'odeur de Duo, la présence de Duo. Aussitôt, le sentiment d'insécurité disparut et Heero eut la vague impression que le décor extérieur disparaissait. 

Il se retrouvait dans un endroit calme…chaud…à l'abris…protégé…

_ Yuy !

Heero sursauta et se retourna, son visage reprenant en un clin d'œil un aspect neutre. WuFei ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien. 

_ Viens voir, y'a du nouveau du côté d'OZ…C'est ton pull ? 

_ Non. Celui de Duo. 

WuFei ne dit rien, et Heero le suivit dans la chambre opposée. Le petit blond avait allumé l'antique radio qui s'y trouvait, et les autres écoutaient en silence le reportage de la speakerine. 

Heero, inconsciemment, se rapprocha de Duo. 

"…les problèmes dus à la présence d'OZ dans les Colonies. Les pourparlers ont duré peu de temps, la présence du commandant Treize Kushrenada semble avoir apaisé les esprits, malgré les réactions un peu extrémistes de certains colons. La crainte, ou l'espoir, selon les points de vue, d'une intervention des Gundams se sont trouvés infondés, aucun d'eux ne s'étant attaqués directement à OZ depuis un peu plus de deux semaines lors d'un raid qui a occasionné de nombreuses pertes."

Duo fit la grimace. Dire que ce n'était qu'une mission de sauvetage…Il sentit Heero se rapprocher de lui presque à le frôler, et se demanda si le Japonais s'en était rendu compte. Duo se calma un peu, ressentant une satisfaction stupide et possessive à le voir porter son pull. 

"…malgré tout. Après ces quelques jours passés dans les Colonies, le commandant Kushrenada a laissé la direction des opérations à Lady Une avant de retourner sur Terre rencontrer les dirigeants d'un groupe de résistant en Hongrie. "

_ Hongrie ? répéta Trowa en jetant un coup d'œil à WuFei, devenu blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. 

_ Ne nous emballons pas, fit Quatre d'un ton apaisant. Il n'a aucune raison de savoir que nous sommes en Roumanie. Aucune. 

_ Démon, marmonna WuFei. 

_ C'est pas un hasard, ça, déclara Duo. Je suis sûr que c'est pas un hasard. 

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Heero. 

Duo croisa les bras. 

_ C'est la faute de Wuffie. Treize est à WuFei ce que Relena est à toi, Heero. Il a un radar. 

_ Maxwell ! rugit le Chinois. 

_ Duo…soupira Quatre. 

Trowa cacha un sourire et Heero haussa les épaules. 

_ Eh, sérieux ! Il est toujours dans le coin quand Wu est concerné…C'est une obsession, c'est pas sain du tout, ça…

_ Maxwell, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! 

Duo le regarda d'un air interloqué, et WuFei réalisa que sa réaction avait été un peu excessive, et une vague rougeur lui colora les pommettes sous le regard curieux des autres. 

_ Ben qu'est-ce que t'as, Fei ? On dirait une pucelle qui défend sa virg…Oooooooh….oooooooh. 

Le regard de Duo se fit suggestif. 

_ Dis-moi, Wu-man, il t'aurait pas fait des propositions indécentes, des fois, le Treize ? 

_ MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEELL !!!!!!!!

Duo s'enfuit à toutes vitesses en riant comme une baleine asthmatique, poursuivie par WuFei au milieu d'une crise d'apoplexie. 

_ Vous croyez qu'on devrait aller donner un coup de main à Duo ? demanda Quatre en calmant son fou rire tant bien que mal. 

Trowa haussa un sourcil, Heero émit un son qui pourrait se rapprocher du ricanement. 

_ Tant pis pour lui, alors, fit Quatre joyeusement. 

_ Que fait-on pour Treize ? demanda Trowa. 

Quatre haussa les épaules. 

_ Je pense sincèrement que ça n'a rien à voir avec nous. Néanmoins, autant surveiller. Heero, je compte sur toi et ton ordinateur. 

Le Japonais acquiesça, et ils descendirent dans la salle à manger, attendant que les deux autres les rejoignent lorsque WuFei aurait épuisé son vocabulaire.   
Parfois, il en avait encore plus que Duo. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Duo se glissa entre les draps et se recroquevilla, cherchant la chaleur. Il faisait vraiment un froid de canard, malgré le fait que les fenêtres avaient été fermées et que les propriétaires du petit hôtel leur avaient fourni des couvertures supplémentaires. Le natté savait très bien que s'il restait immobile un moment la chaleur de son corps imprégnerait les draps et le réchaufferait mais il venait d'apercevoir dans la pénombre le corps de Heero se glisser sous la couette de son côté du lit et il lui vint une idée. Il pouvait bien évidemment se faire jeter, c'était une éventualité, mais il voulait espérer que le japonais avait au moins aussi froid que lui et ne l'enverrait pas compter les palmiers en Alaska. 

Quoique en Alaska il ne faisait sûrement pas aussi froid qu'ici.

L'américain se faufila vers son voisin de lit et se colla tout contre son dos, les bras ramenés contre sa poitrine, dans une position dénotant bien qu'il ne cherchait que la chaleur. Du moins pour le moment, voyons comment va réagir Yuy, après il sera toujours temps d'aviser, hein…

Il sentit Heero se crisper lorsqu'il toucha son dos et il releva un peu la tête pour lancer à la sangsue un regard peu avenant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, baka ? Grogna Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mé Hee-chan, il fait froid… Se justifia Duo en lui sortant sa moue toute tristounette de chien battu trop attendrissante pour qu'on ait envie d'achever la pauvre bête.

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre une couche de vêtement supplémentaire. Grommela-t-il sans pour autant repousser Duo.

- Je me vois pas dormir avec un pull. Et pi t'es pas plus habillé que moi… Lui fit il remarquer en parlant par là du débardeur et du boxer que le Japonais portait pour dormir.

- Hn. Fit simplement Heero en se remettant dans sa position initiale.

Intérieurement Duo jubilait. Il ne s'était pas fait jeter !! Et c'était comme une victoire, une bataille de gagnée dans sa croisade personnelle. Il resta immobile cependant, n'osant pas bouger de peur que Heero ne le supporte pas et resta attentif dans la chaleur que dégageaient leur deux corps, sous les couvertures, dans l'obscurité quasi complète de la chambre. De nouveau cette sensation que tout était bien, normal, que ça avait toujours été comme ça, et qu'il fallait que ça le reste. 

De nouveau cette envie de protéger Heero, et la certitude que si quelqu'un s'approchait du pilote aux yeux bleus, si quelqu'un essayait seulement de les séparer, il détruirait la menace. Duo sourit, un peu amusé par sa possessivité inutile. 

Il guettait le souffle du japonais qui devint plus régulier et finit par devenir extrêmement calme, signe qu'il s'était endormi. 

Il se sentait si bien ici, dans le cocon moelleux que formait le corps de Heero tout contre le sien qu'il crut un moment s'être endormi. 

Peut être était-ce le cas. 

Il poussa un soupir de béatitude en passant les bras autour du torse musclé et sec qu'il tenait tout contre lui, et se colla d'avantage au corps chaud qui n'existait que pour lui. Il remonta légèrement pour déposer ses lèvres sur la nuque offerte et embrassa la peau douce, savourant son goût un peu sucré et épicé, à peine perturbé que ce soit différent de son souvenir, après tout, ça faisait si longtemps…puis il s'appuya sur un coude pour se redresser et laissa ses lèvres et sa langue courir sur la gorge pour remonter jusqu'à l'oreille. 

Il mordit le lobe et sentit le corps se tendre comme un arc sous lui. Il se réveillait enfin…

- Duo ? Qu'est ce que… Fit la voix étrangère dont il ne tint pas compte puisque de toute façon elle ne s'adressait pas à lui. Il se pencha, le sourire aux lèvres, et captura la bouche, faisant taire les interrogations de l'autre. 

Il mordilla longuement la lèvre inférieure, puis glissa sa langue à l'intérieur, forçant le passage de la bouche qui s'obstinait à rester fermée. Il embrassa son aimé avec passion, lentement, lui montrant des chemins détournés de plaisir, laissant sa langue et ses lèvres explorer jusqu'à ce que tous deux soient à bout de souffle. Il s'écarta enfin, et remarqua avec satisfaction que son amant haletait et son souffle caressait ses propres joues, augmentant son propre désir. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire régir comme ça…Le seul, et il le resterait. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas le voir… voir ses joues rougies par la fièvre du désir, ses lèvres brûlante et humide du baiser, ses yeux emplis d'espérance et de plaisir et de passion… Il voulait tellement entendre sa voix le supplier, haleter son nom, il voulait l'entendre crier d'ardeur, pleurer d'impatience et sentir ses mains presque lui griffer le dos, puis ses doigts s'accrocher à ses cheveux dans un geste de noyé qui serre son seul espoir de survie. 

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le coin de celles de l'autre et murmura tendrement à son oreille :

- Cloud… ça fait si longtemps mon amour… 

Jusque-là, perdu dans un demi rêve aux accents de réalité où Duo l'aimait, Heero s'était laissé faire. Mais à ces mots, il reçut comme une décharge électrique en s'apercevant de ce qui se passait. Non seulement c'était vrai, mais Duo n'était pas lui-même, il refaisait une crise… et quelle crise !! Il venait de l'embrasser passionnément, avec une ardeur que le japonais n'aurait jamais imaginé être possible ! 

Duo… venait… de l'embrasser…

Il se sentit soudain horriblement mal, les brumes de son demi sommeil qui lui avait fait accepter sans repousser les lèvres de l'autre se levant alors qu'il prenait conscience de la situation, plus que simplement gênante, mais incroyablement douloureuse. Duo venait de l'embrasser mais il le prenait pour un autre… et à cette affirmation il sentit son cœur se serrer en ratant un battement. C'était comme si Duo s'éloignait de lui malgré leur proximité sous les couvertures, comme s'il s'arrachait à lui sans l'emmener, le laissant seul avec un horrible goût d'absence dans la bouche, quelque chose de vide que seul Duo pouvait emplir. 

Duo -mais était-ce vraiment encore lui ?? - le retourna sur le dos et commença à laisser ses mains courir sur son torse, passant sous le débardeur, le faisant frissonner, la fraîcheur de la nuit se glissant tout contre sa peau creusant un contraste effrayant avec la chaleur de ses mains. 

Heero se força à réagir. " Iie… " murmura-t-il, une étrange panique au creux du ventre.

- Duo, Duo matte !! Fit il en cherchant les mains pour les retenir, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin Duo, je t'en pris non !! Ne fais pas ça Duo, s'il te plait !! Onegai !!!

- Pas quoi ? Demanda l'autre en se penchant sur lui de manière à ce que Heero sente le souffle sur ses joues. Il se força à ne pas céder au nœud de panique qui lui serra l'estomac en entendant la voix de Duo arborer des intonations de possessivité jalouse avec une pointe de pure folie lui rappelant trop bien la dernière crise de l'américain, peu après qu'il l'ait blessé. 

- Je t'en prie… Tu n'es pas… lui… et je ne suis pas celui que tu crois ! Fit Heero d'une voix qu'il espérait suffisamment assurée sans être trop forte. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver davantage, la priorité étant de lui faire recouvrir ses esprits. Après il serait toujours temps de lâcher ses mains et de lui demander de s'enlever de la partie du corps particulièrement sensible sur laquelle il s'appuyait…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire… ? demanda Duo, et sa voix avait une intonation de désir impatient et urgent, et l'un de ses genoux força son chemin entre les cuisses d'Heero.

- Je… ne veux pas… Croassa le japonais, perdant le peu d'assurance qu'il avait. Mais comment pouvait il se montrer aussi faible face à Duo alors qu'il avait bien plus de force que lui ? Il aurait dû se réveiller complètement dès ses premiers attouchements ! Mais il s'était laissé faire, il avait même souhaité un instant ne pas rêver ! Comment pouvait il ne pas réagir alors que l'autre au dessus de lui semblait près à le violer ? …

…à le violer en le prenant pour un autre…un autre…Ce n'était même pas lui que Duo voyait dans son délire…Alors…

Pourquoi… Mais pourquoi Duo le rendait-il si faible… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien lui refuser ? 

… Pourquoi avait il autant besoin de lui, de sa présence, de l'assurance qu'il veillait sur son sommeil… 

Pourtant…Il avait appris qu'il ne fallait compter que sur soi-même…Alors pourquoi Duo avait-il pris cette place auprès de lui, si naturellement... ? 

Et pourquoi ça faisait si mal de l'entendre prononcer un autre nom que le sien ?

- Tu… ne veux pas ? Fit Duo, toujours avec cette voix d'halluciné. Pendant un instant Heero se surpris à bénir le ciel de ne pas pouvoir le voir dans le noir d'encre qui régnait dans la chambre, il n'aurait pas supporté la vision du visage de son ami, son coéquipier, ravagé par la folie de sa crise.

Et à cet instant, Heero réalisa à quel point Duo était important pour lui. 

- Tu REFUSES ?? S'exclama Duo en collant son visage tout contre le sien, une vive colère transparaissant soudain dans la voix.

- Je ne veux pas… s'il te plait… onegai… Duo…

- Tu te refuses à moi ? Après tout ce temps tu ne veux pas ? Il n'en est pas question mon amour… Lui susurra soudain Duo à l'oreille. Non, Cloud, laisse-moi te faire crier… laisse-moi te rendre fou comme tu me rends fou…Bientôt tu me supplieras de continuer…

Ce faisant il arracha ses mains de celles de Heero et lui bloqua un bras tout en reprenant ses caresses là où il les avait arrêté, avec cependant plus de violence et de rage. 

Heero eut l'impression que quelque chose se brisait en lui. Il sentit un goût amer lui remonter dans la bouche, sa gorge douloureuse se serrer encore plus et un poids brutal de peur et de chagrin s'installer dans sa poitrine, un sentiment curieusement familier. 

Depuis quand est-ce qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça ? Depuis quand ? Ce déchirement ? Il eut la vague image d'une petite fille lui tendant une fleur, mais même ça, ça n'avait pas de comparaison…ça remontait à plus loin encore, beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir. Et avec le chagrin s'accouplait la trahison.

Duo le trahissait…l'avait trahi… le seul qui n'avait pas le droit, qui n'aurait pas dû, le seul à qui il aurait confié sa vie…sa confiance…ce qu'il restait de son cœur…le seul…

Celui qui aurait dû le protéger…

Quelque chose lui déchira la gorge, et avec rage et désespoir, Heero sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non ! Non, il ne devait pas pleurer ! Personne n'avait jamais pu le faire pleurer… Personne…Ni les nurses de l'orphelinat quand elles étaient parties sans lui, ni Odin, ni J…Personne ne l'avait jamais fait pleurer…Les soldats ne pleurent pas…Les soldats ne pleurent pas…Les soldats ne…

" Je t'aime, Cloud… "

Heero ne réussit plus à retenir ses larmes, et elles coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il serrait les dents, espérant empêcher les sanglots de sortir de sa gorge. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi il ne pouvait rien faire pour calmer la folie de Duo, les mains de celui-ci commençant à le rendre fou et le faire réagir, à sa plus grande horreur. 

Il arracha le débardeur et le balança quelque part dans l'obscurité de la chambre puis laissa ses lèvres parcourir un chemin de baisers le long du torse de son amant, mordillant et léchant au passage, suçant, pinçant, mordant, jusqu'à faire venir le goût du sang dans sa bouche il passa la langue sur les brûlures pas tout à fait guéries de l'épaule et du visage, se délectant du goût métallique des blessure et des larmes, tout en laissant ses mains courir de manière à le rendre fou, trouvant une satisfaction possessive à savoir qu'il était celui qui l'avait marqué. 

Après avoir excité les pectoraux, le ventre, le nombril, il glissa ses doigts dans le boxer et lorsqu'il empoigna le membre il sentit son amant se raidir et commencer à se débattre, avec trop peu de force cependant pour espérer arriver à un autre résultat que de l'exciter davantage. 

- Iie…iie !! Sanglota Heero en sentant la main le caresser à des endroits que personne d'autre n'avait déjà touché, se cambrant malgré lui sous les sensations qui manquaient de le rendre fou. Il ne le voulait pas, pas comme ça, pas alors que Duo était en pleine crise et ne le reconnaissait même pas !!

- Iie…onegai…onegai… Murmura-t-il d'une voix faiblissante alors que les doigts dans son boxer le rendaient fou avec une sagacité qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible.

Ce serait tellement facile d'abandonner…De faire semblant d'être cet homme que Duo aimait au point de rêver de lui des centaines d'années après…tellement facile de prétendre que Duo pensait à lui alors qu'il le caressait…tellement facile de transformer ce…viol…en un simple acte sexuel…Duo ne se rendait pas compte qu'il lui faisait mal…Duo ne considérait pas ça comme un viol…Alors…Si facile…

Heero ferma les yeux et arrêta de se débattre, les larmes sur ses joues seules témoins de sa détresse, de son désespoir. 

Les lèvres de Duo se posèrent sur les siennes et il ne fit rien, ne put rien faire, pour les empêcher de dévorer à nouveau sa bouche, puis elles léchèrent les larmes avec une tendresse si différente de sa violence précédente et embrassèrent les paupières fermées, mordillèrent les lobes des oreilles, les suçant, les maltraitant, un peu frustré de ne pas réussir à lui faire pousser ce petit cri qu'il aimait tant… Il s'écarta quelques secondes de Heero pour ôter son tee-shirt et son propre boxer avant de débarrasser le Japonais du sien et de revenir à ses lèvres, collant leurs corps enfin nus l'un contre l'autre, se repaissant de la chaleur et de la sensation de peau contre peau si apaisante, sensation qui calma étrangement Duo.

/ même chaleur même nourriture même abris /

Il grommela sous les images qui s'imposèrent à lui mais s'empressa de les ignorer et décida soudain qu'il voulait voir le visage de son amant, le voir se crisper sous le plaisir, exploser sous la jouissance, le voir, lui qui lui appartenait et qui était tout entier à lui, rien qu'à lui, rien que pour lui. 

Il tendit la main et alluma la lampe de chevet, puis se baissa pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Heero ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, détournant le regard, refusant de le voir maintenant que la lumière était allumée, voulant se persuader que ce n'était pas Duo, ce n'était pas lui qui lui faisait si mal c'était un autre, même si tout ce qu'il ressentait lui indiquait le contraire. L'odeur de Duo. Le goût de Duo, alors qu'il aurait dû l'ignorer. Le contact de la peau de Duo. Il se rendait alors compte qu'il connaissait de l'Américain bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, souvenirs d'une intimité qu'il ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir déjà partagé avec lui. 

Il lui releva une jambe sur le côté et s'allongea sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans les mèches désordonnées de son amant, brunes… non, Cloud est blond… mais les cheveux sont bruns… Cloud est blond, blond, BLOND !!

Blond. Pas brun.

Un brun ébouriffé.

Un brun… ébouriffé…

Hee… ro…

Heero.

- HEERO !!!! Hurla soudain Duo en se rejetant en arrière, les yeux exorbités alors que l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de faire le percutait de plein fouet. Tremblant il contempla la nudité de Heero, le Japonais relevant la tête avec précaution et la tournant dans sa direction, une expression de terreur mêlée à l'abattement sur le visage. Duo ne put que voir le résultat de sa folie, les larmes sur les joues de Heero, les lèvres meurtries par des baisers trop violents, des traces de morsures, des suçons partout sur le torse, les épaules et la gorge. 

Les larmes sur les joues d'Heero. 

Il…il avait fait pleurer Heero…

Il avait fait pleurer Heero… 

Duo sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes couler sur ses joues /boys don't cry, silly/ /je m'en fous/ avant de croasser d'une voix hachée :

- Heero… qu'est ce que j'ai fait… je… je suis désolé Heero… 

Ce disant il avança sa main vers la joue meurtrie du japonais mais celui-ci se détourna légèrement, refusant de croiser son regard, sans pour autant repousser sa main, comme si maintenant, rien ne pouvait plus empirer les choses.

Duo se leva brusquement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Lorsque Quatre se réveilla en hurlant, ça faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure que Trowa et WuFei s'ingéniaient à essayer de le sortir de ce cauchemar. 

Il avait commencé à se débattre dans son sommeil très peu de temps après s'être endormi, et les deux autres pilotes s'étaient immédiatement inquiétés. 

Quatre pleurait, gémissait, cherchait à repousser un assaillant invisible, sanglotant. 

Trowa le serra dans ses bras sans se poser de questions, et Quatre se débattit de nouveau, suppliant d'une voix terrorisée : "Non…non…lâche-moi…lâche-moi…ne me touche pas…"

_ Quatre, fit Trowa d'une voix apaisante. C'est moi. Calme-toi, tout va bien. Tout va bien…Tu es en sécurité. On ne laissera personne te faire de mal. Tu es en sécurité…

La voix familière traça un chemin jusqu'à l'esprit tourmenté du petit blond, et le sentiment de terreur fut remplacé par une chaleur connue et sécuritaire. 

Trowa. 

Quatre ouvrit les yeux en tremblant comme une feuille, la pupille tellement dilatée qu'elle dévorait tout l'œil. Epuisé, il s'accrocha à Trowa, désespérément, éperdument, un énorme vide en lui, cette impression de trahison, d'abandon, de solitude si fort en lui qu'il en souhaitait mourir. 

Sauf que ce n'était pas ses sentiments à lui. 

_ Heero…croassa-t-il. Heero…Duo…vite…

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda WuFei d'une voix inquiète. 

_ Vite…

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Duo claqua la porte de la salle de bain et s'effondra par terre, sanglotant comme un gosse, terrifié, rongé de l'intérieur par un sentiment de culpabilité acide de désespoir. 

Tout…tout mais pas ça…pas ça…

Tout mais pas ça !

Rageur, il cogna des poings par terre à se les briser, se mordant les lèvres à les éclater, tout, tout sauf ça, plutôt mourir, faire du mal à Heero…du mal à Heero… 

Le goût du sang d'Heero dans sa bouche…il fallait qu'il se débarrasse du goût du sang d'Heero dans sa bouche…

La nausée au bord du cœur, des larmes sur les lèvres, il se releva en titubant comme un alcoolique, s'accrocha au lavabo et leva les yeux vers le miroir. 

Un homme aux longs cheveux d'argent le regardait. Ce n'était pas son visage, ce n'était pas ses yeux, ce n'était pas lui ! Ce n'était pas LUI !! 

Alors pourquoi il se reconnaissait ?! POURQUOI ?!

****

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!! "

Duo hurla, hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge, un cri d'horreur, de rage, qui résonna jusqu'au fin fond des Enfers, un cri comparable à un autre, déjà, hurlé quelques années plus tôt…

Et les poings qui frappent le miroir, ce n'est pas moi ce n'est pas moi ce n'est pas MOI, va-t-en, disparais, je te hais, je te HAIS !!! 

Meurs crève disparais je veux pas de toi je veux pas de toi tu n'es pas MOI !! PAS MOI ! PAS MOIIIIIIII !! 

Et le bruit du miroir qui se brise, et les milliers de bouts de verre, partout, partout, SON image, SON visage, c'est toi qui a fait du mal à Heero, toi qui a fait pleurer Heero, toi qui a fait couler le sang d'Heero, c'est toi toi toi toi toi TOI !!!! 

Tu n'est pas moi tu n'est pas moi TU N'ES PAS MOI !!!!

Et briser, casser, détruire son image, et le sang partout, son sang, le mien, son sang le mien son sang le mien notre sang…CREVE CREVE CREVE CREEEEEEEEEVE !!!!!!!!!

_…o…uo….Duo…**DUO** !!!!

Bras autour de lui. Liens ? Chaînes ? Non…Non…bras connus…voix connue…

_ Calme-toi…c'est fini, Duo…doucement. Ouvre les mains…comme ça. Tout doux…Chut…Chut… C'est fini…fini…

Duo s'abandonna comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras apaisants, sanglotant sans pouvoir se calmer. Il se laissa bercer, les yeux fermés, hoquetant en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un semblant de tranquillité l'envahisse, et il leva les paupières, regardant le visage de Quatre à travers un rideau de larmes douloureuses. 

Il y avait du sang partout. 

Duo se rendit compte alors d'une douleur sourde dans ses mains, de larmes sur le visage de Quatre.

_ Ne ferme pas les poings…Tu as des bouts de verre plantés dans les paumes. 

_ Quat…Heero…Heero…Il…Je…

_ Chut…Calme-toi, c'est rien, Heero va bien. 

_ Non…Non…NON !!! cria Duo, s'arrachant aux bras de Quatre. Comment tu veux qu'il aille bien ? ! C'est pas possible ! Pas après ce que je lui ai fait ! PAS APRES CE QUE JE LUI AI FAIT !!!

_ Duo…

_ Pourquoi, Quat ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi il s'est pas défendu ??!! Pourquoi il m'a laissé faire ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il m'a pas TUE ????? 

Quatre se leva d'un coup et gifla Duo de toutes ses forces. L'Américain arrêta de hurler, le regarda de nouveau avant de s'effondrer contre la baignoire, le regard fixe et vide, et le petit blond, frissonnant dût de nouveau consolider ses défenses mentales. 

Il s'assit à côté de Duo et le prit contre lui, sans rien dire, laissant l'autre pilote reprendre son sang-froid. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de Duo s'éleva, tremblante, rauque :

_ Pourquoi, Quat ? Il aurait pu me repousser…Il aurait pu me tuer…Il aurait pu largement me battre… Alors pourquoi ? 

Quatre hésita. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Duo avait d'une manière ou d'une autre gravement blessé Heero. Ce n'était probablement pas très judicieux d'en parler maintenant, mais Duo était perdu, il avait besoin de réponses. Et s'il continuait à se sentir perdu, il risquait de faire une autre crise. 

Puisant au fond lui la force nécessaire, la connaissance, il répondit d'une voix basse et calme :

_ Duo. Tu as un esprit puissant. Très puissant. Il est possible…même très probable que tu sois capable de manipuler celui des autres…De contrôler. S'il n'a pas bougé, c'est sûrement parce que tu l'en as empêché spirituellement, tu as bloqué ses capacités de défense. Tu comprends ? 

Duo se mordit les lèvres et laissa retomber son visage en fermant les yeux, des larmes de nouveau visibles sur ses joues. 

_ Quat…Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu l'as pas protégé ? Pourquoi t'as pas protégé Heero…alors que t'as protégé Cloud…Même quand t'étais plus là…Alors pourquoi pas Heero…

Quatre se figea, avala sa salive. Tout comme Aerith avait vite compris la relation passée de Cloud et Sephiroth, il commençait à se douter de ce qu'il s'était passé. 

_ Duo…Il faut que tu comprennes…Au même titre que tu n'es plus vraiment Sephiroth, je ne suis pas Aerith. J'ai hérité de ses pouvoirs…de certains de ses souvenirs. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait elle. Et je ne contrôle pas plus mes pouvoirs que toi. De plus…

Le petit blond hésita, mais finit par se décider :

_ Heero et toi, vous êtes liés par quelque chose que je ne comprends pas tout à fait. C'est difficile pour moi d'atteindre Heero parce que inconsciemment, tu m'en empêches…Comme tu empêcherais qui que ce soit d'autre. Comme si tu le protégeais. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Duo hocha la tête, mais refusa de lever les yeux vers lui. Quatre soupira et continua de le serrer contre lui, espérant que Trowa et WuFei réussiraient à retrouver Heero. 

Dès que Quatre avait repris suffisamment ses esprits, il s'était précipité avec Trowa dans l'autre chambre. WuFei cognait contre la porte de la salle de bain, dans laquelle Duo hurlait comme un fou. Les draps portaient des taches de sang, et Heero avait disparu. 

La souffrance d'Heero avait "disparu". 

Heero était en vie, mais avait complètement reconstruit ses propres murs. Quatre n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, même tout au début. 

Comme si d'un coup, Heero était devenu autiste. Du moins autiste de ses sentiments. 

Par contre, Duo était en pleine crise, et il risquait de se faire du mal. Après qu'ils aient réussi à enfoncer la porte, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à un Duo couvert de sang qui s'ingéniait à réduire en miette les morceaux déjà brisés du miroir. 

Quatre avait demandé à WuFei et Trowa de partir à la recherche d'Heero. Lui ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le Japonais spirituellement, mais il fallait empêcher Duo de se faire plus de mal que ça, et pour ce faire l'atteindre dans son âme. 

Une seule chose restait à comprendre. 

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

L'auberge avait été transformée en ferme avec le temps, le nombre de voyageurs venant dans cette région diminuant et ne pouvant plus assurer un revenu suffisant pour le vieux couple propriétaire des lieux. Il y avait une étable de laquelle montait une odeur lourde et forte de bétail, trois ou quatre vaches se partageant la place. 

La voiture qu'ils avaient louée était garée dans la cour. Le ciel était noir au dessus de sa tête, la seule lumière dans cette nuit d'encre venait de l'intérieur de la cuisine de l'auberge. Lumière qu'il avait allumé en passant par réflexe, pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans la table et les chaises.

Sa tête semblait vide…

Un vent froid venait du Nord, des monts Nibel sans doute, et il lui glaça la peau aussi sûrement que son cœur l'était déjà, gelé. Comme une gangue de glace dure comme du diamant, inrayable, indestructible, brisant les pics à glace les plus solides et éteignant les plus fortes flammes. 

C'était tout mort à l'intérieur… 

Il frissonna pourtant, son corps lui ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à rester nu dans le vent gelé des montagnes, pourquoi il avait quitté la chaleur de l'intérieur, de la chambre, du lit, du corps contre le sien… pourquoi tout c'était arrêté si brusquement à quelques instants seulement du point de non retour… 

Il ne sentait déjà plus ses pieds sur la dalle de béton glacée et ses dents claquèrent sans qu'il puisse les retenir, mais il resta immobile, déchiré entre une volonté brisée et un cœur figé d'un côté, et un corps avec des besoins… purement corporels… de l'autre. 

Besoin de _sa_ présence. Mais la tête est vide. 

Il y eut des pas derrière lui mais il ne s'en formalisa pas car ce n'était pas ceux qu'il redoutait//attendait. Une voix s'éleva, demandant quelque chose, l'appelant sans doute, mais il ne la comprit pas, il ne répondit pas. Il s'en moquait… ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon, ça n'avait sûrement aucune importance. 

Son corps engourdit par le froid fut soudain recouvert d'un blouson chaud, qui diffusa la chaleur qu'il avait accumulé à l'intérieur de l'auberge sur sa peau gelée, et ses doigts se réveillèrent sous la chaleur, douloureux quand le sang circula à nouveau dans les extrémités transis. On le prit doucement par les épaules, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer ou l'inquiéter, et on le mena vers la porte ouverte de la cuisine, vers la chaleur, vers les autres. Loin du froid venant des montagnes de Nibel, loin de ce vent glacé qui avait peut être espéré qu'il vienne avec lui, l'emporter jusqu'au royaume des ombres qui semblait si proche dans cette région des Carpates… 

Quatre avait réussi à enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt à Duo, et à l'entraîner dans la chaleur de la cuisine pour pouvoir examiner ses mains sous la lumière vive de l'ampoule électrique de la pièce. Alertée par tout ce raffut, la vieille femme qui les avait accueillis plus tôt descendit voir ce qui se passait et avait passé une trousse de premiers soins particulièrement bien remplie au jeune Arabe. Son mari l'avait rejoint assez vite et avait aidé Trowa et WuFei à retrouver Heero dehors. Heureusement le Japonais n'était pas allé bien loin… 

Quatre venait de terminer de nettoyer les coupures profondes sur les mains de Duo lorsque Trowa apparut en poussant doucement un Heero au regard vide devant lui. Le Japonais n'eut aucune réaction, il ne sembla pas voir ce qui se passait tout autour de lui, mais ça n'empêcha pas la vieille femme de le prendre gentiment par le bras pour venir le poser devant le vieux poêle qui diffusait une agréable chaleur, enlevant le manteau des épaules pour le frotter vigoureusement avec une couverture sans sembler être gênée par son entière nudité.

De ce fait, tous purent voir les marques. Les traces rouges qui recouvrait sa poitrine, ses épaules, son cou, le long de ses clavicules, descendant sur son ventre, jusqu'au creux de ses cuisses. Et là il ne restait plus aucun doute sur ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la chambre… 

WuFei jura tout bas, et Duo se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang avant de gémir en se balançant un peu, un rictus déformant son visage. La vieille femme finit toutefois ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant d'enrouler le pilote dans la couverture tel un saucisson, puis se retourna vers le seul qui semblait savoir un peu près ce qu'il se passait, c'est-à-dire Quatre qui était en train de chercher de quoi recoudre les coupures les plus profondes des mains de l'américain dans la boite contenant divers médicaments, désinfectants et bandes sans doute que dans la région il était difficile de pouvoir compter sur la présence rapide d'un médecin en cas de problème… 

L'Arabe leva la tête et croisa le regard de la vieille femme, avant de doucement secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'expliquer la crise de démence qui venait de prendre Duo, et de faire d'Heero la victime… mais d'un autre côté il devait au moins tenter d'expliquer un peu, ne serait ce que pour excuser les dommages provoqués dans la chambre, et le miroir brisé. 

- C'est… un peu difficile… Commença-t-il mais la femme lui coupa la parole d'un geste de la main. Finalement elle ne voulait sans doute pas savoir, à moins qu'elle se doute de l'essentiel, à savoir que l'Américain n'avait pas une santé mentale des plus irréprochables. 

Sans un mot elle sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls en emmenant son mari avec elle.

Ils restèrent bêtement silencieux pendant que Quatre recousait les blessures de Duo et qu'il lui bandait les mains, et lorsqu'il eut terminé il se leva, les faisant tous sursauter. 

- Retournons nous coucher, nous partons tôt demain.

- Non… Fit l'Américain d'une toute petite voix emplie de crainte en secouant vivement la tête. Je ne veux pas… ça va recommencer… je vais finir par tuer quelqu'un… Fit il en étouffant un sanglot tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. 

Il leva les mains pour frotter son visage, un peu gêné par les bandages de l'Arabe, mais il ne leva pas la tête, refusant de croiser leurs regards, refusant de voir Heero, dans quel état il se trouvait par sa faute. 

- Vous feriez mieux de me tuer… maintenant, avant… qu'il soit trop tard… 

- Arrête de dire des bêtises !! Répliqua sèchement WuFei et le Chinois eut la surprise non dissimulée de voir Duo se recroqueviller sur lui-même lors de son éclat de voix. 

- C'est pour toi que nous sommes venus jusqu'ici, que nous avons entreprit ce voyage et qu'on est venus nous perdre dans ce pays frigorifié !! On ne va pas abandonner si près du but, non ?? Tu es plus fort que ça Maxwell, et toi aussi Yuy !!! S'exclama-t-il en tournant la tête vers le Japonais qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pendant toute la tirade. 

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Heero cligne des yeux, et pousse une sorte de petit soupir, première manifestation venant de lui depuis qu'il était figé devant le poêle.

- Heero ??? Fit la petite voix de Duo, un petit garçon terrorisé, craintif et mort de peur, un petit garçon qui attendait la punition, un petit garçon fautif qui voulait se faire pardonner. Le Japonais tourna très légèrement la tête dans sa direction, juste pour orienter son oreille de manière à mieux entendre. 

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?? Pourquoi tu m'as pas empêché de faire… ça ???

Oui pourquoi ?? Pourquoi je n'ai pas réagit ?? 

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas… tué… Demanda encore Duo d'une voix cassante et rauque, proche du sanglot étouffé. 

Heero ne dit rien, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. 

Parce que j'aurai pu le faire ??? J'ai eu le choix ??? J'aurais pu me défendre, l'empêcher de continuer ??? … … … Mais… est-ce que… je l'aurai voulu… ??

Dans le fond… est ce que je n'étais pas un peu d'accord… … 

Ce n'était pas Duo. 

Oui, mais…

Ce n'était pas Duo.

Oui, mais je n'arrivais pas… 

Ce n'était pas Duo.

… je n'arrivais pas à réagir. A l'empêcher. 

Lui aussi il a mal. Ce n'est pas la faute de Duo…

C'était notre faute à tout deux… à tout les deux… lui parce qu'il n'a pas su résister à celui qu'il était avant, moi parce que je n'ai pas su lui faire reprendre ses esprits à temps…

Heero ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, puis s'humecta les lèvres tandis qu'il semblait reprendre peu à peu vie, sortant petit à petit de l'état de choc dans lequel il était plongé. Finalement il prit une inspiration et sa voix nasale s'éleva :

- Ce n'était pas… ta faute… Murmura-t-il. 

Il se sentait incapable de dire plus. Incapable d'en vouloir vraiment à Duo malgré cette terreur qui l'avait submergé, mais il ne se sentait pas près à dire et faire plus.

Pourtant ces simples mots réussir à remettre un peu d'ordre dans la tête à Duo…

Quatre, soulagé, réalisa que Heero ne semblait plus aussi loin spirituellement. Il "revenait"…

- Montons nous coucher. Répéta-t-il d'une voix douce en emmenant l'Américain avec lui, les autres suivant naturellement le mouvement.

Fin du chapitre 4… une petite review pour encourager notre délire ? ? ^^ 

Note : le titre de ce chapitre, Pertes, n'est pas au pluriel par hasard… perte de la confiance de Heero, et… petit cadeau à ceux qui devinent l'autre perte ^________^ (les pervers, que vous êtes toutes assurément, ont plus de chances de trouver… ^.^)

****

Delirium : torture mentale de Bishonen en direct

Shakes, air de J qui vient de trouver Heero : hé hé hé. 

Heero : je veux ma maman T__T 

Zissi : Il pète les plombs. 

Zinnok: ça devait arriver un jour. 

Shinia : nierk nierk nierk nierk…. Heeroooo mon petiiiiit…

Zissi: toi tu vas avoir des problèmes avec Duo… 

Duo : Shinigami à l'attaque pour sauver son mamour à lui èoé !!!!!! … … … heu, non finalement…

*Zissi lance un regard noir à Shinia mode biologiste folle qui vient de brandir scalpel et boite de dissection sous le nez du Dieu de la Mort*

Shakes : d'façons chuis pas sûre que ces derniers temps Hee-chan soit ravi de se faire sauver par Duo.

Duo : ;___; c pas moi ! g rien faiiiiit -euuuuuuh ! Heeeee-chaaaaaaaaaan ! T________T 

Shinia : Et si c'était toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! ^0^ *enfonce le clou* c'est pas bien dudule, t'as fait pleurer Hee-chan c'est de ta fauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute !!!!! ^0^

Duo : TTT_____TTT 

Zissi : t'as pas bientôt fini de le traumatiser comme ça, vous pourrez plus l'utiliser dans vos fic si ça continu… 

Duo : Je vais me suicider. Sans Hee-chan la vie ne vaut pas la peiiiine d'être vééééécuuuuuueeee !! 

Shakes : Impossible. Faut d'abord que Heero s'éloigne de toi aussi parce que tu l'as "trompé" avec Cloud. 

Duo : NAAAAAAAAN !!! Heeeeeeee-chaaaaaan ! On n'a rien fait !!! Je te juuure ! Elle raconte des conneries !! Heeeee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !! TOT

Zinnok : Il va être irrécupérable…

Zissi : il l'est déjà je crois… 


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le réveil du vampire

*regards accusateurs*

Shakes : euuuuuuh…^^;;;

Zinnok : Vas--y, justifie-toi pour le retard…

Shakes : Vous allez rire, chuis partie en vacances trois semaines, g pas eu le temps de mettre le chapitre en ligne, et puis je me suis rendue compte que j'avais pas la version finale de ce chap…j'avais le 6, le 7, pas le 5… Mais tout va bien, maintenant, hein !!! ^^;; Ok, désolée, je le referai plus…é_è

Alors, en avant pour les remerciements ! Merci à Reyiel (aah, être une vache…lol), Laurie (mets ton esprit pervers au pas ! lol Pas de threesome ! ^_~ Mais, chuis d'accord, jouer à FF7 avec Duo et Heero, ç'aurait été biiieeeeen…), Quistis , Ame, Zorca (…#^______^#

Allez, bonne lecture !

****

**Réincarnations**

_Séries __: Gundam Wing et Final Fantasy 7. Le rapport entre les deux n'est pourtant pas évident d'un premier abord… mais a bien y réfléchir, hein ^^ d'facons on serait capable de faire un lien entre Gundam et les Bisounours si ça nous permettait de torturer nos bishies préférés…_

_Auteurs__ : Shakes Kinder Pinguy le pingouin rouge et Shinia Marina la biologiste folle _

_Mails_ : ___mei_fanel@hotmail.com , shinia_marina@hotmail.com _

_Genre__ : Tous avec moi : le torturage de Bishonens c'est bieeeeeeeeeeeen !!! ^o^_

_Couples_ : 3+4 ; 1+2__

_Disclaimers __: Ok, alors, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé mais faut croire que décidemment c'est pas possible, ils sont pas à nous… ça nous empêche pas de rêver remarquez… ^.^  oooh non… * regard lointain vers d'autres moyens de torture *_

_Avertissements _: TWT, limite AU, Vincent mamoooooooooooooooooooour !!!! ^o^ (Shakes : Faites pas attention…Elle s'énerve pour n'importe quoi…  Zinnok : Oh, c'est pas Heero en pleine crise angsty, là-bas ? Shakes : Oùùùùùùùù çaaaaaaaaa ?)__

« Ton cauchemar débute dans cette demeure. »

(Vincent, FF VII)

** **

**Chapitre 5 : Le réveil du vampire **

** **

[POV WuFei]

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris, et je ne suis de toute façon pas sûr de vouloir tout comprendre. Le reste de la nuit s'est déroulé sans encombre et je dois dire que cette fois ci j'ai vraiment eu peur… enfin j'ai craint que la crise de Duo ne recommence, plus violente peut être, et que cette fois-ci il s'en prenne à nous.

Il était bien évidemment hors de question de laisser Maxwell et Yuy finirent leur nuit ensemble dans leur chambre, alors j'ai cédé mon mauvais canapé pour Heero qui n'a pas desserré la mâchoire de toute la nuit, et je me suis installé avec Barton dans le grand lit, tandis que Winner restait avec Maxwell. Je crois que c'est le seul qui puisse le comprendre vraiment, ou en tout cas mieux que nous tous. 

La seule chose amusante que je retiendrais de cette soirée, c'est l'inquiétude visible de Trowa pour Quatre. Il a quelque chose entre eux de particulièrement fort, de naturel aussi, comme si cela coulait de source. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre vraiment, mais voir Barton nerveux est un spectacle bien trop rare pour se permettre de le manquer. 

Non je ne suis pas cynique. J'évacue le stress… 

Et voilà que je me mets à avoir des excuses dignes de Maxwell. Je peux maintenant affirmer que ce foutu américain est contagieux… 

Le reste du voyage s'est déroulé dans un calme très inhabituel. J'ai conduit pendant la majeure partie du chemin, Duo assit à côté de moi, mais il est resté silencieux. Pas de « j'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai envi de faire pipi, quand est ce qu'on arrive » auxquels on avait eut droit au début du voyage. 

Ne vous moquez pas, mais ça m'a manqué. Parce que ça signifiait qu'il n'était _vraiment pas bien. _

Et, oui, j'ai un cœur et il m'arrive de penser aux autres, et pas seulement à ma vision personnelle de la justice qui condamne la race humaine tout entière à la perpétuité. Mais que voulez vous, autant Maxwell joue le rôle du Joker, autant je joue celui de l'asocial qui déteste le monde entier. C'est une place à tenir…

Nibelheim ne s'appelle plus ainsi depuis trois siècles et demi, et aujourd'hui les habitants eux-mêmes ne se souviennent plus de l'ancien nom. C'est une ville assez petite, mais la plus grande de la région sans aucun doute. Elle est toute ramassée sur elle-même entre deux montagnes du début des Monts Nibel, et elle sent le passé. 

Il n'y aurait pas de réseau dans la région que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas… 

Quand on est arrivé Duo est sortit de son immobilité et a collé son nez à la vitre en regardant dehors comme si on venait de croiser une divinité quelconque. Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi surpris… Au début il était incrédule, et puis il a finit par sourire comme un malade, mais toujours sans dire quoique ce soit. Il s'est retourné à un moment, sans doute pour regarder Winner, mais au passage a dû voir Yuy et l'état extrême de délabrement dans lequel il se trouvait toujours, et ça l'a ramené sur terre. Il est revenu à sa fenêtre et n'a plus rien dit ni fait.

Bon sang je ne veux pas de détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé exactement cette nuit, les marques sur le corps de Yuy parlent d'elles mêmes de toute façon, mais je dois avouer que l'ambiance du groupe s'est considérablement délabré. Alors s'ils pouvaient mettre les choses au point… je me fiche de savoir s'ils couchent ensemble ou s'ils s'aiment ou n'importe quoi d'autre mais j'aimerai que ça s'arrête, que les choses reviennent comme avant. Ou alors qu'ils se mettent ensemble et on en parle plus.

Non je ne vais pas jouer à la fée Cupidon… c'est leur problème, et puis c'est impossible de savoir comment les prendre ces deux là. Et pourtant c'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre, seulement… j'ai du mal à comprendre exactement ce qu'il y a entre eux je l'avoue. 

Et voilà que je déblatère sur la vie amoureuse de mes coéquipiers… 

Il y a un hôtel à Nibelheim, un vrai hôtel et pas une auberge de campagne comme pour la nuit dernière, et ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. Et comme c'est une période complètement creuse au niveau du tourisme -d'ailleurs je me demande bien quel genre de vacances on pourrait passer dans un tel bled, franchement- on peut avoir une chambre chacun sans problème, mais Winner et Barton demandent pourtant une chambre avec lit double. Enfin, Winner demande une chambre avec lit double, Barton suit le mouvement comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Je veux pas savoir…

Duo ne reste pas plongé dans son mutisme plus longtemps, le gosse hyperactif reprend le dessus et à peine ses affaires posées dans sa chambre il se précipite dehors avec l'intention évidente de faire le tour de la ville. Winner a juste le temps de le voir partir avant de demander à ce que quelqu'un aille avec lui, histoire d'éviter de le laisser seul des fois qu'il fasse des conneries. Ou une autre crise…  Un bref tour d'horizon m'apprend que Winner et Barton semblent occupé à discuter avec le propriétaire de l'hôtel, cherchant à en savoir plus sur la région, et il est évidemment impensable de demander à Yuy d'aller avec notre américain surexcité. 

Donc c'est moi qui m'y colle. Pas que ça me dérange d'aller faire un tour, mais si Maxwell sautille pendant tout le trajet ça risque d'être fatiguant… 

En fait au début il manque de me faire tourner en bourrique, passant du coq à l'âne comme il sait si bien le faire, regardant partout sans aucune gêne et s'attirant des regards désapprobateurs, parfois amusés. 

Et puis il s'arrête. 

Nous sommes au bord d'une grande place, enfin grande à l'échelle de la ville, et de vieux bâtiments l'entourent. C'est probablement la vieille ville, celle qui existait il y a cinq siècles… son regard est emplie de nostalgie. 

- Etre ici me rappelle des souvenirs… Murmure-t-il et je me tourne vers lui pour le fixer en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Sa voix semble soudain tellement empreinte de tristesse… 

Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un drôle de sourire, il a l'air content et en même temps un peu triste, et en fait je me rends compte après un temps de retard que c'est un _vrai_ sourire. Jamais je ne l'avais vu sourire normalement… 

Il pointe du doigt une vieille maison derrière moi et je me retourne pour la regarder, juste avant qu'il s'exclame :

- L'auberge se trouvait ici avant !! Et à côté il y avait un photographe qui travaillait !! Il nous avait pris en photo d'ailleurs, il voulait immortaliser les SOLDAT qui étaient venus exprès jusqu'ici pour résoudre le problème dans les montagnes !! Et au milieu de cette place se trouvait un vieux puit, oh un truc immense qui ne servait plus depuis longtemps, mais il prenait tellement de place, et il était là depuis si longtemps que personne ne l'aurait enlevé !! Je me souviens Fei, je me souviens de l'odeur de la poussière que soulevait le camion sur la route, ce camion militaire qui nous a mené ici, et… et Cloud était malade, il avait toujours le mal des transports et je me souviens que Zack se foutait de sa gueule pour ça !!! 

Maxwell fait quelques pas sur la place, regardant encore autour de lui, un sourire extatique sur le visage, et je le suis à quelques pas. Les souvenirs de son ancienne vie remontent à la surface, comme des bulles explosant en passant de l'eau à l'air, mais il n'est pas en train de faire une crise. Il se souvient, et il intègre tout ça à lui-même. 

Je pense que c'était effectivement une bonne chose de venir ici… maintenant il nous reste à récupérer Yuy du fin fond de son cauchemar… 

- Cloud était originaire de cette ville… 

Sa voix se baisse quand il parle de ce Cloud, et je me demande à part moi de qui il s'agissait exactement. Quatre avait cité ce nom en nous expliquant, et je me demande quels étaient les rapports entre celui que Duo était et cet homme dont j'ignore même l'apparence. Il reste silencieux un moment, et je devine qu'il compare la ville de maintenant à celle de ses souvenirs, puis il avance encore de quelques pas et continu de parler.

- Je me souviens… du visage de Tifa quand elle nous a annoncé qu'elle était le meilleur guide de la ville pour aller dans la montagne. Elle était fière, cette fille. Et solide... Je me souviens que Cloud n'osait pas ôter son casque, il ne voulait pas… qu'elle sache qu'il n'était que Deuxième classe, qu'il n'était pas devenu un SOLDAT de Première classe comme moi… il était originaire de cette ville… et là… c'était sa maison. Fit il en tendant le bras vers un groupe de maisons de l'autre côté de la place.

- Ouais, évidemment ça a été reconstruit depuis. Rajoute-t-il ensuite en haussant les épaules, mais le mouvement sonne un peu faux. 

Ça le touche au plus profond de lui tout ce qu'il dit, tout ce dont il se souvient. 

- Et après… on a dû aller dans la montagne… il y avait un problème… au réacteur. 

Il s'est arrêté, et je le vois froncer les sourcils, comme s'il avait un peu de mal à recoller les morceaux de sa mémoire, de cette mémoire qui lui revient. Il baisse un peu la tête, et semble soudain infiniment triste…

- C'est là… que ça a… basculé… … C'est là que j'ai découvert… que j'avais été créé…

Créé ??? Je l'ignorais !! Winner n'avait pas parlé de ça… en fait il avait juste dit que lui et Maxwell étaient plus ou moins des réincarnés, mais à bien y réfléchir il n'avait pas vraiment dis grand-chose sur ceux qu'ils étaient, avant. 

- Créé ?? Je demande finalement. C'est peut être mieux que ça sorte maintenant, même si c'est le risque que ça me pète à la gueule… Il hoche la tête doucement.

- Des expériences… scientifiques. Un connard de savant fou qui a fait mumuse avec des gènes… et moi j'ai pété les plombs en l'apprenant… Je suis mort ce jour là, Fei… sur cette montagne… C'est Cloud qui m'a tué. Avec l'épée de Zack. 

Je reste figé et les yeux grands ouverts tandis qu'il prend une grande inspiration et se redresse. Il arrive à parler de telle chose… Je ne doute pas de sa parole mais… Bon sang il vient de me raconter comment il est mort dans cette autre vie… et j'en suis soufflé. 

Je suis soufflé par le courage de Maxwell, qui parvient à affronter ça sans devenir totalement fou. 

Cet homme n'est pas un faible, loin de là. Il a en lui des choses qui en mènerait bien d'autre à la folie pure et simple, ou au suicide. Mais lui il arrive encore à sourire… 

J'avance ma main et la pose doucement sur son bras, serrant un peu les doigts. C'est pas grand-chose mais je vois bien que ça lui fait du bien… Il me sourit et reprend soudain son air joyeux avant de repartir en sautillant comme quelques minutes auparavant seulement. Je le suis de loin en secouant un peu la tête pour faire bonne figure, et on traverse la place pour continuer notre ballade. 

Au bout d'un moment il y a moins de maisons et une grande bâtisse se dresse devant nous le chemin, lui, semble la contourner pour aller se perde sur les montagnes derrière. 

Duo se fige et regarde le bâtiment. C'est une ruine, une vrai ruine quoiqu'elle a peut être subit une tentative de reconstruction quelques décennies auparavant. Et je me rends compte à l'architecture particulière qu'elle devait être déjà là à l'époque où Duo était un autre homme… 

- Maxwell ?? J'appelle finalement, et il sort de sa transe contemplatrice en sursautant avant de me lancer un regard surpris. 

- C'est… le manoir ShinRa… Murmure-t-il, et je hoche la tête pour l'inviter à continuer.

- Il y avait… beaucoup de réponses ici… 

Et soudain il se retourne vers moi avec son grand sourire joyeux et me lance avant de s'éloigner en courant sans m'attendre :

- Faut que Quat' voit ça !!! 

Je prends à peine de lever les yeux au ciel avant de me décider à le suivre.

[Fin POV WuFei]

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Quatre s'assit près de Trowa, autour de la table qu'il y avait dans leur double chambre et porta la tasse de thé qu'il avait commandée à ses lèvres. Duo et WuFei étaient partis depuis une petite demi-heure, Heero s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. 

Il attendit patiemment que Trowa se décide à évoquer ce qui lui tourmentait l'esprit. Après quelques instants de silence, le brun se décida. 

_ Est-ce que venir ici vaut vraiment la peine ? 

Quatre posa la tasse de thé et regarda par la fenêtre. C'était vrai que la ville avait changé. La seule chose qu'il reconnaissait, c'était le paysage des monts Nibel derrière. 

_ Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, répondit-il. 

_ Et si ça provoque une nouvelle crise de Duo ? Si cette fois tu ne peux pas le contrôler ? 

Quatre sourit. Le ton de voix de Trowa était clairement inquiet. 

_ Duo ne peut pas s'en prendre à moi en étant Sephiroth, répondit-il. Ce serait compliqué à expliquer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne risque rien. 

_ Je croyais aussi que Duo ne s'en prendrait jamais à Heero, répliqua Trowa d'une voix sombre. 

_ C'est différent, expliqua patiemment le petit blond. Il est probable que le sentiment qu'éprouve Duo en présence d'Heero lui rappelle celui que Sephiroth éprouvait en présence de Cloud… plus ou moins mélangé avec sa période de folie. Même complètement fou, il restait attiré par Cloud. 

Quatre semblait de nouveau perdu dans ses souvenirs, oubliant que son ami ne savait rien de Cloud et de sa relation avec Sephiroth, et Trowa posa une main sur sa joue pour le faire revenir à lui. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. 

_ Je ne risque rien, Trowa, assura doucement le petit blond. 

_ Promis ? Demanda le Français tandis que ses doigts caressaient doucement la peau douce de sa joue. 

_ Promis. 

Le regard de Trowa s'adoucit et il entrouvrait la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose lorsqu'une tornade déboula sans prévenir, arrachant à moitié la porte. 

_ QUAAAAAT !!! Le man…

Duo se figea face à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, Trowa et Quatre si proche l'un de l'autre et la main de Trowa sur la joue du petit blond. 

_ Euh… J'espère que je dérange pas ? 

_ Non, bien sûr que non, Duo, fit tout de suite Quatre en se levant presque brutalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

Trowa avait l'air presque déçu et Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air suggestif avant que la question de Quatre ne le ramène au présent. 

_ Le manoir ShinRa, Quat ! Il est encore là ! 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Heero regarda la chambre qui lui avait été donnée, un étrange sentiment de vide au fond de lui en découvrant le lit unique. 

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été seul dans une chambre, du moins lorsque les autres pilotes étaient là.   
Que Duo était là. 

Heero posa son sac sur le lit et entreprit de sortir ses affaires pour les replier. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, et ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait son sac. WuFei l'avait fait à la hâte au matin, ils l'avaient laissé dormir. 

Mais au fond, comme mis là exprès, le pull noir de Duo. Heero se figea un instant avant de le prendre dans ses mains. Avec hésitation, il le porta à son visage, essayant de retrouver quelque chose, ce quelque chose qui avait été brisé la nuit dernière. 

L'odeur de Duo lui apporta deux choses. 

D'abord ce sentiment de sécurité et d'appartenance si agréable. 

Puis de la terreur et un chagrin intense.   
Peu habitué à cette succession de sentiments, Heero lâcha le pull et se laissa tomber sur le lit, fermant les yeux et se recroquevillant dans la position du fœtus. 

C'était ça qui avait été brisé. Cette sécurité inhabituelle qu'il éprouvait près de l'Américain alors que celui-ci était dangereux, ce cocon de chaleur. Ce sentiment que rien de mal ne lui arriverait près de Duo, ce sentiment qu'il avait toujours rejeté. 

Maintenant il n'avait même plus à se battre contre ça. Il n'existait plus. 

Heero éprouva alors de nouveau un chagrin tel qu'il dût lutter contre de nouvelles larmes. WuFei avait raison, il était plus fort que ça, il ne pouvait pas se laisser influencer par ça. 

Duo n'était rien pour lui, rien. 

Ce corps n'était qu'un corps, aucune importance. 

Mais que ça faisait mal. Ça faisait MAL ! 

Il se sentait trahi, abandonné. Complètement abandonné. Comme si tout ce à quoi il s'accrochait venait de s'effondrer devant ses yeux. 

Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde le contrôle à cause de ça. 

Heero ferma les yeux et essaya de mettre les choses au clair.

Faits.

Premier point. Pour une raison ou une autre, il se sentait bien auprès de Duo. 

Second point. L'incident de la nuit dernière avait révélé qu'inconsciemment il désirait Duo. 

Troisième point. Ça avait déclenché également une peur de Duo qu'il n'avait pas jusque-là, et résultait en un sentiment de trahison et d'insécurité douloureuse. 

Quatrième point. Apparemment, quelque chose chez Heero avait provoqué la crise de Duo. 

Cinquième et dernier point, Duo ne désirait pas Heero, mais une tierce personne appelée Cloud qu'il avait aimé dans son ancienne vie, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un couteau dans le ventre que quelqu'un tournait joyeusement. 

Analyse.

La présence de Duo près d'Heero était dangereuse pour lui par la distraction et la souffrance qu'elle apportait au Japonais.

La présence d'Heero près de Duo était dangereuse également car elle pouvait provoquer de nouvelles crises violentes. 

Conclusion. 

Pour éviter douleur, peur et complications, couper toute relation non vitale avec Duo Maxwell.

Heero rouvrit les yeux, étrangement calme. C'était l'unique solution. Eviter Duo à tous prix.  

Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait supporter la présence de l'Américain, de toutes façons. Il avait réussit à le cacher pour le moment, mais dès que Duo se trouvait trop près de lui, il sentait une angoisse lui retourner l'estomac, et l'envie de se mettre à une distance, eh bien, sécurisante.

Il ne devait plus se retrouver seul en présence de Duo, ne plus lui parler à moins d'une raison vitale. Ne plus montrer aucun signe de…d'affection pour lui. 

C'était pour le mieux. 

Heero respira profondément, décision prise, et au même instant on frappa à la porte. Quatre passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. 

_ Heero, tu viens ? On fait une sortie…

Le Japonais hocha la tête sans répondre. "On t'attend en bas", dit Quatre. "Je t'expliquerai de quoi il s'agit."

Quatre referma la porte, un sentiment désagréable au fond de lui. Ce n'était pas comme la nuit dernière juste après l'incident, où tous les sentiments d'Heero avaient semblé disparaître complètement. 

C'était autre chose…Il percevait mal les émotions d'Heero, comme s'il les avait mise sur pause. Comme lorsqu'il était en mission. 

Quatre frissonna. 

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Les cinq adolescents stoppèrent devant l'imposante maison. Malgré les ans qui s'étaient écoulés, non sans laisser de traces sur les murs à présent décrépis, malgré tous ce que le manoir avait traversé, quelques ravalements de façade qui avaient fait plus de mal que de bien entre autre, des essais de riches propriétaires en quête de solitude et de calme, le manoir était toujours aussi... impressionnant. 

Oui. 

Duo ressentit la force du manoir et surtout de tous les tragiques évènements qui s'y étaient déroulés, et fut brièvement pris d'un sentiment qui le prit à la gorge, mais qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Il déglutit, soudainement mal à l'aise alors que l'instant d'avant il sautillait un peu partout en riant comme un gamin au grand dam de WuFei qui commençait à en avoir un peu marre de l'entendre et de le supporter depuis la mi-journée. 

Le soir tombait lentement sur la ville et la grande bâtisse n'en semblait que plus... inquiétante. Oppressante, comme si elle attendait que les visiteurs viennent en son sein pour les engloutir et ne plus jamais les laisser ressortir. 

Une prison pour des souvenirs vieux de cinq siècles, un défi au Temps de la renverser pour laisser s'échapper les cauchemars qu'elle contenait. Duo sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et il essaya d'avaler à nouveau sans y parvenir cette fois ci. 

C'était là que tout avait commencé, c'était là qu'il avait su la vérité, qu'il avait trouvé les livres, les notes de Hojo. 

Sur les Cetras.

Sur Jenova. 

Sur lui… 

Sur… sa création. 

Pas vraiment de père ni de mère, pas vraiment d'origine si ce n'est une cuve à Mako et des gènes d'origine douteuse, sans doute extraterrestre. 

Son regard se fit plus dur soudain et il releva la tête, rejetant tout les sentiments de crainte qui l'avaient momentanément paralysés, et bizarrement il se sentait pour la première fois depuis toujours semblait-il maître de lui-même. Il sentait, il savait qui et ce qu'il était. C'était soudainement clair comme de l'eau de roche… bien qu'il ait le sentiment que ça n'allait pas durer… 

- Duo ?? Appela doucement Quatre près de lui, et l'américain reconnus comme un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix de son ami. 

Il releva la tête vers le petit blond qui sembla soudain comme soulagé de le voir réagir et il se demanda brièvement depuis combien de temps il se tenait debout devant le manoir, la main posée sur le petit portail qui permettait d'entrer dans la propriété qui l'entourait. 

Il vit derrière Quatre les trois autres qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart, Trowa et WuFei avec l'air prudent de celui qui ne tient pas à risquer sa peau et Heero… comme indifférent, le regard dans le vide, lointain presque. Duo sentit son cœur se serrer avant de leur faire un de ses gigantesques sourire.

- Ben alors les mecs, on y va ?? 

Puis il ouvrit le petit portail qui manqua lui rester entre les bras tant le bois était pourri et s'enfila dans le petit sentier qui serpentait jusqu'à la porte du bâtiment, les autres le suivant avec un peu de distance, excepté Quatre qui semblait ne pas le craindre. Intérieurement Duo rayonnait presque, et le jeune empathe devait le sentir. Pour la première fois il se sentait vraiment bien, vraiment lui, sans ambiguïté et sans crainte. Il ignorait pour quoi et par qui accessoirement il avait été ramené, mais ça n'avait pas trop d'importances finalement. Il voulait seulement savoir comment penser en pensant à lui, savoir qui il était, même si les réponses n'étaient pas drôles à entendre. Il savait le principal, ce qu'il avait découvert cinq cents ans auparavant et qui l'avait rendu fou aujourd'hui il s'attendait à tout, savait que rien ne pourrait plus le rendre fou.

Si ce n'est lui-même… il ne devait que se contrôler lui-même. Apprendre. Ça ne devait plus se reproduire, il ne voulait plus voir de malheur autour de lui par sa faute. Ça avait assez duré. 

Il poussa la porte avec la vague sensation de rentrer chez lui après un très, très long voyage. 

Les volets de la bâtisse étaient fermés, excepté quelques uns qui étaient tombés dans les buissons et les herbes folles tout autour des murs du manoir, et la lumière diffuse que ces ouvertures filtraient donnait à l'ensemble une apparence presque surnaturelle. 

WuFei sentit un frisson d'appréhension lui remonter le long de l'échine, mais il réussit à ne pas le laisser paraître. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il n'aimait pas cette demeure sinistre qui renfermait peut être les secrets de la folie de Duo. Les secrets de la folie des hommes qui en étaient à l'origine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa qui observait les poutres au plafond d'un œil critique, comme s'il vérifiait que ça ne risquait pas de leur tomber sur le coin de la tronche. Le chinois leva le nez lui aussi et nota qu'elles étaient vermoulues et à demi pourries, mais en même temps ne semblaient pas avoir cinq siècles ou presque. 

WuFei ramena son regard vers le sol et chercha Heero des yeux, le trouvant derrière lui, près de la porte qui se refermait doucement en grinçant sous l'effet du vent. Le japonais regardait le plancher près de ses pieds, évitant Duo qui tournait sur lui-même au centre du grand hall d'entrée, retrouvant des souvenirs, des impressions qui datait de celui qu'il était avant. Le natté faisait parfois des remarques à voix basse, comme craignant de réveiller quelques démons ou esprit enfermé dans les murs du manoir. 

Le plancher grinçait sous leur poids et Trowa ne dût qu'à son équilibre légendaire de ne pas se casser une cheville lorsque le bois pourri se brisa sous la semelle de sa chaussure. Quatre se précipita vers lui d'un air inquiet et tendit une main pour l'aider à se redresser bien que ce soit inutile et le brun secoua doucement la tête en esquissant un sourire. Duo les regarda d'un air un peu rêveur, hochant doucement le crâne et retint un sourire. Ils étaient mignons mine de rien ces deux là… 

- Maxwell, il n'y a rien ici. Râla WuFei en regardant où il mettait les pieds avec attention. 

- Je sais !! S'exclama Duo avec un immense sourire, et le chinois allait l'invectiver méchamment quand il continua : les choses intéressantes sont au sous sol.

Le chinois se tût, et referma doucement sa bouche entrouverte. Duo avait momentanément eu un sourire étrange… et il n'était pas sûr que cela doive lui plaire. Il tourna la tête vers Quatre pour s'apercevoir au regard qu'ils échangèrent que le blond avait remarqué la même chose. 

Ce n'était pas Duo, le Duo qu'ils connaissaient, qui venait de sourire. 

Cependant ils suivirent l'américain qui se ruait à l'étage en manquant se rétamer dans les escaliers dont le bois était tout autant vermoulu que le plancher, et aucun ne remarqua le regard fuyant de Heero qui restait en arrière. Lui aussi avait vu le sourire de Duo. Et il avait la furieuse impression que ce sourire était celui d'un étranger, un étranger qui n'était pas le Duo qu'il connaissait, qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit. 

Et il se demanda depuis quand il voulait que Duo soit comme il le désirait ou l'imaginait… 

Ils regardèrent tous l'américain faire des pieds et des mains pour ouvrir la porte secrète dont le mécanisme abîmé par les ans était pratiquement coincé, et WuFei et Trowa échangèrent un regard dubitatif lorsque Quatre vint à sa rescousse avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé pour l'aider à ouvrir le panneau. Il finit par coulisser finalement, révélant un escalier en colimaçon s'enfonçant dans un puit dont ils ne voyaient pas le fond. Un courant d'air frais et sec en sortit violemment, les prenant presque par surprise au moins le froid sec qui régnait dans les souterrains avait conservé les marches de bois qui s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs, mais à part Duo qui ne doutait de rien les autres n'avaient pas vraiment confiance. 

Ce fut avec un soulagement évident que WuFei posa les pieds sur le sol de terre battu qui se trouvait tout au fond, et il remarqua à la lueur de la lampe que Quatre avait eu le bon sens d'emporter que le sol était couvert de poussière, ce qui conservait  leur traces de pas. Et bizarrement ça ne lui plaisait pas trop… il suivit les autres dans ce qui semblait être une cave, presque une crypte en fait, et frissonna à cause de la température peu élevée. Le couloir n'était pas très long, une bonne dizaine de mètres à tout casser, et il se finissait par une porte entrouverte qui donnait sur une grande salle. Ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur en regardant tout autour d'eux, Duo s'avançant vers les grandes étagères vers le fond de la salle. Il n'y avait presque plus aucun livre et celui que WuFei essaya d'ouvrir tomba en poussière entre ses mains. Son regard se fit un instant infiniment triste avant qu'il reporte son attention sur l'étagère et fit remarquer à voix haute :

- ça a brûlé. 

- Je sais. Répondit Duo de l'autre côté de la pièce, sa voix résonnant étrangement. C'est moi qui ai mit le feu. 

Le chinois lui lança un regard impénétrable, avant de reposer ce qui restait du livre illisible et de rejoindre les autres. Il faillit buter dans Quatre qui restait totalement immobile au milieu de la salle, et allait s'excuser quand il remarqua le regard du petit blond : il restait fixé vers le couloir, les yeux légèrement écarquillé, l'air complètement dans la lune. 

- Winner ?? Appela doucement WuFei des fois que l'arabe soit en train de faire une crise d'empathie. 

Les autres se tournèrent vers eux et s'approchèrent en remarquant l'immobilité du blond, Trowa se postant tout près de lui pour le prendre par l'épaule et le secouer avec précaution.

Quatre cligna les yeux et les regarda tous avec surprise, l'air de se demander ce qu'il avait encore fait pour attirer autant l'attention. Mais son regard se fit vide à nouveau et il se retourna pour regarder en direction du couloir, avant de faire un pas dans cette direction et de murmurer quelque chose ressemblant fort à : « Tu crois ?? » 

Les autres en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan, regardant le blond faire quelques pas vers la porte ouverte, hésitant quant à la conduite à tenir.

- QUATRE RABERBA WINNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!! LA TERRE APPELLE L4 !!!! 

Tous sursautèrent et lancèrent un regard noir à Duo qui venait de brailler, sa voix ayant résonnée dans toute la crypte et manqué leur flanquer une crise cardiaque collective. L'américain ne s'émut pas le moins du monde et fixa le blond qui avait sursauté et s'était retourné aussi, avant de demander :

- Keskya Quat-chan ??? 

- Heu… 

L'arabe hésita, l'air de se demander pourquoi il lui demandait ça, avant de se souvenir enfin de ce qui venait d'arriver. 

- Je crois… une présence, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un. 

Aussitôt Trowa, WuFei et Heero se précipitèrent dans le couloir l'arme à la main, prêts à s'occuper d'éventuels intrus qui les auraient suivis, mais ne trouvèrent rien. 

- Non non !!! Les rappela le blond. Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas quelqu'un de conscient, c'est une présence mais… en dormance. Pas éveillé. 

- En dormance ?? Demanda Trowa en fronçant les sourcils, et le regard de WuFei exprimait la même question. Heero restait en arrière, gardant l'arme à la main, l'air de ne pas se sentir bien concerné. Pour tout dire le japonais semblait se moquer totalement de ce qui se passait. 

Duo fronça les sourcils, une bribe de souvenir lui remontant en mémoire. Les cryptes de Nibelheim… Une légende de vampire qui faisait peur à tous les habitants…

Le Turk. 

- Le Turk !! 

- Vincent !!! 

S'exclamèrent en même temps Duo et Quatre avant d'éclater de rire devant leur synchronisation. Ils s'élancèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à une porte scellée et bétonnée qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment remarquée en arrivant. Duo chercha aussitôt un moyen de l'ouvrir mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : celui qui avait bloqué cette porte l'avait fait correctement. 

- Shit… Grommela-t-il. Il se retourna vers les autres qui les avaient suivit, cherchant en même temps comment ouvrir cette porte. 

Son regard tomba sur Heero qui se tenait toujours autant à l'écart. 

- Heu… Hee-chan ??? Fit il d'une toute petite voix. 

Heero n'eut aucune réaction, à peine un frémissement, et Quatre leva discrètement une main vers sa poitrine il n'aimait pas la manière que Heero avait de ne _pas être présent dans son cœur… _

- Il nous faudrait des explosifs pour ouvrir cette porte. Fit WuFei en examinant le panneau bétonné, l'air de ne pas y toucher, histoire de simplement faire une remarque et éviter que Duo refasse une crise de culpabilité aigue. 

Non il ne jouait pas au raccrocheur de couple éparpillé tel un puzzle dans un typhon. [1]

Mais il avait le droit de ne pas aimer la manière dont l'atmosphère s'alourdissait dès que Duo posait le regard sur Heero, nan ?? 

Quatre se rappela de féliciter le chinois pour son tact et son don diplomatique jusqu'ici insoupçonnés lorsque Heero sortit sans rien dire un pain de C4 et le détonateur qui allait avec, non pas de son spandex ultra moulant qui était d'ailleurs actuellement au fond de sa valise à l'hôtel, mais du sac qu'il avait en bandoulière. [2] Il faisait froid dans ce pays après tout, et il n'aimait pas sentir le regard de Duo sur ses jambes à demi nues non plus. Plus depuis _cette_ nuit. 

Il amorça un mouvement pour s'approcher de la porte mais stoppa presque immédiatement, jetant un bref regard comme intimidé à l'américain avant de détourner la tête. 

Duo baissa les yeux, son cœur le serrant à faire mal. Pourquoi c'était arrivé ? Pourquoi maintenant qu'il commençait à se sentir mieux au fond de lui il ne pouvait plus regarder Heero en face ?? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui fasse autant de mal ??? 

Pourquoi à _lui_ ????

Il s'écarta cependant de la porte en se mordant fortement la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer son envie soudaine et brutale d'éclater en sanglots /boy's don't cry, silly/ /m'en fous/ et Heero vint le remplacer près de la paroi bétonnée quelques instants après. Quatre baissa lui aussi le regard, essayant de se persuader que l'envie de hurler ne provenait pas de lui, et il se détourna sans y penser vers Trowa qui se tenait derrière lui, s'appuyant un peu contre lui tandis que le brun lui posait doucement une main sur l'épaule. 

Réconfort. 

Duo n'osait même plus espérer dans ses rêves les plus fous que Heero puisse le regarder comme ça un jour. Plus maintenant. 

Le japonais sembla prendre comme un échappatoire les quelques minutes à calculer la quantité d'explosif nécessaire et à poser le C4. Un moyen comme un autre de se changer les idées, et ils se réfugièrent dans ce qui avait été à la fois une bibliothèque et un laboratoire pour se protéger de l'explosion. 

*%*%*%*%*%*

- KOF KOF KOF !!!! Chavais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de poussière !!! S'exclama Duo en s'arrachant les poumons à force de tousser, les autres n'étant pas en meilleure forme. Ils n'avaient pas pris en compte la quantité de poussière qui s'était accumulée au fil des siècles et qui s'était soudain soulevé en un gigantesque nuage enveloppant tout sur son passage à cause du souffle de l'explosion, et Duo s'aperçut avec un micro sourire que Heero toussait tout autant, fronçant le nez, et l'expression de moue sur son visage lui allait tellement bien qu'il faillit en rire. Ça lui faisait du bien quelque part de voir que Heero réagissait encore à son environnement, et un coup d'œil en direction de Quatre lui révéla que le blond l'avait ressenti aussi. 

À moins qu'il ne sourît parce que la porte était à présent ouverte… 

Ils s'avancèrent tous avec précaution dans l'ouverture, WuFei et Trowa assurant les arrières tandis que Heero, porté par une curiosité et une étrange impression, observait la pièce qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir d'un œil critique. De grandes tentures qui n'étaient plus que des loques de poussière et de fibres recouvraient les murs, deux d'entre elles s'étaient affalées au sol probablement à cause de l'explosion. Le souffle de celle-ci retombé l'air était totalement immobile, autant que les cercueils disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, mais un seul était fermé. Les autres étaient entrouverts et un coup d'œil assura à WuFei qu'ils étaient vides de tout cadavre. 

On aurait dit une mauvaise mise en scène de théâtre, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de scène ni de gradin de spectateur, et ça fichait la chair de poule. 

Le regard d'Heero se posa sur le cercueil fermé tandis que Quatre remarquait à voix basse que ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé, Duo haussant les épaules. Pour autant qu'il puisse se souvenir de la mémoire de Sephiroth cette porte avait toujours été fermée. Le japonais fronça très légèrement les sourcils, observant le couvercle et le mécanisme qui le maintenait fermé. D'un geste vif, il décrocha la serrure métallique, et leva son revolver de l'autre main. 

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose de_ vivant là dedans ?? Intervint WuFei d'une voix qui trahissait tout de même son appréhension. Il se faisait l'effet d'un profanateur de tombe et franchement ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez plongé dans l'étrangeté depuis quelques jours… _

Heero tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Quatre qui souriait de toutes ses dents, le blond lui faisant un petit signe de tête positif tout en s'approchant un peu, Duo derrière lui faisant son possible pour s'avancer sans entrer dans 'l'espace vital' de Heero. 

Il bascula le couvercle. 

*%*%*%*%*%*

_Le sommeil est éternel. _

_Racheter les fautes… _

_Cauchemar, la rédemption n'existe pas. _

_Pourquoi survivre dans un monde où il n'y pas de place ?? … … … _

_Bruit_

_Voix_

_Lumière_

_Présence_

_… … … Danger… … … _

*%*%*%*%*%*

Duo cligna des yeux une fois. Une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième fois, histoire d'être bien sûr qu'il voyait ce qu'il croyait avoir sous ses yeux. 

Dans le cercueil ils n'avaient d'abord vu qu'un corps enveloppé dans ce qui semblait être un linceul rouge, enfin qui avait dû être rouge une dizaine de vies auparavant. Une forme noire qui s'avéra être une chevelure particulièrement longue et fournie la recouvrait et deux yeux rouge sang et brillants étaient soudainement apparus entre les strates de tissus et de cheveux pour se fixer violemment sur Heero qui avait pointé son arme sur le corps par réflexe. 

Apparemment ça n'avait pas plu à la créature, qui s'était brusquement relevée en brandissant une arme qui devait être cachée sous ses vêtements, la pointant sur le front du Perfect Soldier qui n'en démordit pas pour autant et continuait à le viser de son gun. 

Arrêt sur image. 

Puis l'arme du vampire tomba littéralement en morceaux à peu près en même temps que ses vêtements, dévoilant un torse sec et musclé ainsi qu'un bras gauche entièrement mécaniques aux articulations grossières, tandis que WuFei se détournait en portant une main à son nez. Il regarda d'un air un peu ébahi ses doigts se refermer sur du vide, puis releva les yeux sur le groupe en face de lui ainsi que sur Heero qui le pointait toujours de son arme. 

Vincent [3] croisa le regard bleu cobalt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prononçait d'une voix rauque et basse :

- Cloud ?? 

Puis il secoua violement la tête, finissant de débarrasser sa longue crinière de ce qu'il restait d'un bandeau, et regarda à nouveau le japonais qui s'était imperceptiblement mit à trembler. Mais qu'est ce que les gens autour de lui avaient tous à le confondre avec ce type disparu depuis cinq siècles ??? [4]

- Hum, pardon. Fit Vincent d'une voix qui coulait comme du velours, fixant le flingue toujours pointé sur son front sans avoir l'air d'en être incommodé. Il tourna ensuite le regard sur les autres, notant leur présence et remarquant immédiatement le grand sourire rayonnant d'un petit blond et les yeux d'une couleur peu naturelle d'un jeune garçon avec de longs cheveux nattés.

Bizarrement il se demanda où il avait déjà pu les rencontrer, quelque chose dans leurs traits et peut être la manière qu'ils avaient de le regarder lui rappelant vaguement quelque chose. 

Puis le petit blond ouvrit la bouche et prononça des paroles qui le figèrent :

- Bonjour Vincent !! 

Il le fixa plus attentivement, et soudain sut pourquoi il lui rappelait quelqu'un… ses yeux…

- Aerith ?? 

Le petit blond acquiesça avec un grand sourire. 

*%*%*%*%*%*

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard ils avaient réussi à rejoindre l'hôtel sans trop de problème, quoique la traversée de la ville avec le vampire du manoir aurait méritée d'apparaître dans les annales. Les vêtements de Vincent n'étaient plus que de la toile raide et cassante, et sa cape et sa chemise étaient tombées en morceau lorsqu'il s'était redressé. Seul son pantalon avait gardé un peu de souplesse, ses chaussures menaçant de se démonter à chaque pas. 

Trowa avait le plus long manteau de la bande, aussi lui avait-il passé pour s'enrouler dedans, et surtout cacher son bras mécanique qui avait le chic pour grincer horriblement à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux qui n'avaient jamais cessé de pousser pendant toutes ces années touchaient presque le sol, et Duo en avait ressenti comme une pointe de jalousie en constatant que la crinière de Vincent était bien plus épaisse et lisse que la sienne, avant de constater l'anomalie évidente : les cheveux étaient propres et démêlés, comme s'ils repoussaient la saleté et la poussière, et à bien y regarder il en était de même pour le corps de Vincent. Il n'avait pas une seule trace de saleté et de crasse sur lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son bras gauche et de ses vêtements. 

Il avait l'air plus surnaturel que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu dans leur vie, à commencer par la vie antérieure de Duo. 

Une fois à l'hôtel il avait fallu expliquer que c'était un ami qui les avait rejoints avec un peu de retard et que s'il y avait encore une chambre de libre ce serait très aimable à vous de la préparer merci. Le gérant avait fixé Vincent avec un air tout à fait ahuri, comme s'il se doutait quelque part d'où il venait. 

Quatre grimaça. Ils ne pourraient rester bien longtemps ici avant que la nouvelle fasse le tour de la ville, et il n'osait guère imaginer ce qui pouvait arriver si la populace décidait soudain de les brûler en les prenant pour des vampires ou des sorciers. 

Une fois au calme dans la chambre la plus grande, celle de Quatre et Trowa, le petit blond fit un sourire à Vincent en annonçant qu'il ressortait pour voir s'il pouvait trouver des vêtements à sa taille car malgré tout leurs efforts il ne rentrerait pas dans les pulls de Trowa… [5] Il allait sortir lorsque Vincent le retint :

- Si tu peux trouver une paire de ciseaux aussi… Souffla-t-il de sa voix douce et coulante, et devant le regard interrogatif de Quatre il désigna ses cheveux. 

Un moment plus tard il était assis sur le lit, torse nu et habillé d'un pantalon propre, écoutant attentivement les explications de Quatre tandis que Trowa tentait de rendre une bonne mobilité à son bras avec un tournevis et à grand renfort d'huile dégrippante et d'huile de coude. Duo avait pris ses aises sur le lit sous le regard désapprobateur de WuFei, et le chinois se tenait raide comme un piquet près de la porte comme pour bloquer la sortie. Heero, lui, s'était réfugié dans un coin de la chambre, semblant ne pas les écouter, et Duo devait se retenir de ne pas aller le voir. Il avait envie de rester près de lui mais en même temps savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas, plus. 

Ça faisait mal. 

Alors pour tenter de se détendre il ne cessait d'enquiquiner Vincent par des tas de petites remarques qui auraient fait enrager WuFei depuis longtemps, mais le brun avait visiblement un seuil de tolérance à la provocation bien supérieur à celui du chinois. Entre autre il s'obstinait à surnommer Vincent grand père, Papy, et autre qualificatif habituellement donnés aux personnes du troisième âge. A une remarque désobligeante de Quatre Duo avait signalé que Vincent devait au moins appartenir au vingtième âge de toute façon, et le brun s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules pour masquer un sourire. 

Dans un sens, Duo avait raison… 

Vincent n'avait pas dit grand-chose encore, intégrant pour le moment tout ce qu'ils avaient dit, puis finalement les regarda tous attentivement. Pour lui c'étaient des enfants, plus jeunes encore que Cloud, Tifa et Aerith lorsqu'ils se battaient pour sauver la Planète cinq siècles auparavant, ils devaient avoir l'âge de Yuffie à peu près, peut être même un peu plus jeunes. Mais ces enfants n'en étaient déjà plus vraiment, son bras arrangé par les soins de Trowa en étant déjà une preuve probante. 

Il croisa le regard de Quatre, et le blond lui sourit encore il avait l'air heureux de l'avoir trouvé, ou retrouvé plutôt s'il en croyait son histoire. 

- Alors… tu peux entendre la voix d'Aerith et de la Rivière de la Vie, comme si tu étais un Cetra ? … 

- Oui. Acquiesça l'arabe en hochant la tête. 

Vincent se tourna à demi pour regarder Duo qui était affalé sur le lit à plat ventre derrière lui.

- Et tu es la réincarnation de Sephiroth ? Fit il en cherchant chez le jeune homme des traits qui pourrait lui rappeler son ancien ennemi. L'américain eut un immense sourire avant de répliquer :

- ça ou on m'a implanté sa mémoire !!!!! 

Le brun le regarda encore quelques instants, ayant tout de même de la peine à croire que cet adolescent enjoué avait été le monstre qui avait failli provoquer la destruction de la Planète cinq siècles auparavant. Puis il leva le regard et regarda tour à tour WuFei qui gardait toujours la porte, son sabre à portée de main, Trowa qui s'était rapproché de Quatre et semblait veiller sur lui comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux, et enfin Heero toujours installé dans son coin et qui n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires depuis qu'il l'avait vu en sortant de son cercueil. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du japonais, et leur couleur, leur brillance peu naturelle lui rappela à nouveau le regard de Cloud, surtout dans un visage aussi fermé. 

Il fronça alors les sourcils, se rappelant de ses dernières paroles la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le blond ébouriffé. 

- Et…Cloud est au courant ?? 

Fin du chapitre 5

Chapitre 4 – Chapitre 6

[1] Shinia : image mentale débile, je sais… ^^ 

[2] Shinia : je sens la crise de chocolat high monter, mon dieu retenez moi… 

Shakes : Mais non, je t'en prie, vas-y…Et file moi un peu de choco, tant que t'y es…^__^

[3] Shinia : MAMOUR DE MOI !!!!! ^0^

Zissi : faites pas attention, elle vient de manger trois gaufres avec du sirop d'érable… -_- 

Shakes : Et on prétend que JE suis hystérique en sugar high…

Zinnok : C'est pas comme si t'avais besoin d'être en sugar high… 

[4] Shakes : C'est ce que tu crois, mon Hee-chan chéri…MWAMWAMWAMWA !! …Euh, pardon. C'est sorti tout seul. ^^ 

Zinnok : -_- 

[5] Shinia : Tro fait 1m60, Vincent 1m84… les manches seraient un peu courtes, nan ??? ^-^

Shakes : Mé on aurait une vue plus intéressante… =)

**Délirium** : l'Antiquaire Fou

(Shinia : l'Antiquaire Fou est un personnage récurrent de mes délires, il me poursuit dans la rue pour me voler mon téléphone portable qui est un des premiers sorti sur le marché… ^^ )

Zissi : c'est 'le natel ante diluviens' … c'était le tout premier de son père…

Shinia : au moins c'est une telle antiquité qu'on risque pas de me le voler ^-^

Zissi : si, par un antiquaire…

Shakes : ^0^ y'a toujours un risque, hein…^^

Shinia : ouais, on sait jamais, il peut y avoir de ces malades… p

Shakes : C'est vrai, on croise de ces gens, de nos jours…^^ 

Shinia : L'Antiquaire Fou… faudrait le faire ressortir une fois ^^ 

Shakes : Ouais, je suis sûr qu'on peut le foutre dans Réincarnations à un moment ou à un autre… cette fic est pleine d'antiquités ! ! !

Vincent : Qui c'est que tu traites d'antiquité ? 

Shakes : ^^ 

Shinia : heu… attends, voilà : « Au détour de la rue l'Antiquaire Fou se jeta soudainement sur Vincent et l'examina sous toutes les coutures avant de se tourner vers les G-Boys et de proposer d'un air connaisseur : 

- Je vous en donne 1'235 euros, cape et flingue compris.

- Adjugé vendue !!! ^0^ S'exclama Duo qui avait encore pété une durite et se prenait pour Séphy mode Zack m'a fait boire un max… »

Putain, faut arrêter les idées débiles… -_- 

Shakes : MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! ! ! ! 


	7. Chapitre 6 : A la recherche du Cloud per...

Shinia: tout d'abord, je tiens à présenter nos plus basses excuses pour le temps que nous prenons entre chaque update. (oui, je suppose que Shakes se doit de s'excuser aussi, nan??? ^^;;; ) donc, pardon à nos fidèles lecteurs. Pour le peu que vous êtes. Méchants... dites, ça vous dit pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas de la page pour laisser deux lignes, nan même pas, une demi-ligne d'encouragement??? hein??? dites??? é______è sinon, en réponse à **Enjoy85**: merci de vénérer. Tu peux nous envoyer un chèque ou ta carte bancaire avec le code aussi, je suis sûre que ça nous fera écrire plus vite... ^______^ je rigole, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et à vous autres aussi, lecteurs ingrats qui ne reviewez pas... 
Au fait, quelqu'un a une idée pour un titre digne de ce nom???? ^^;;; 

**Réincarnations**

_Séries __: Gundam Wing et Final Fantasy 7. _
_Auteurs__ : Shakes Kinder Pinguy le pingouin rouge et Shinia Marina la biologiste folle _
_Mails_ : mei_fanel@hotmail.com , shinia_marina@hotmail.com (archive pour les dessins cf bio)____
_Genre__ : Marteau de mille tonnes tenu par deux excitées qui s'acharnent à taper sur divers bishies…_
_Couples_ : 3+4+3 2+1 1+2 __
_Disclaimers____: sont pas à nous…sont pas à nous…sont pas à nous…sortez-moi de ce cauchemar…_
_Avertissements __: TWT, limite AU, Cloud power, Enfonçage de clou sur Hee-chan_
« Un pro, c'est pas quelqu'un qui se sacrifie pour son boulot. Ça, c'est un imbécile. »
(Reno, FF VII)
**Chapitre 6 ****: « A la recherche du Cloud perdu » **
**Ou : « Traque sur Internet »**
**Ou : « Mais où est Charlie, euh Cloud ?? »**
Shinia : ce serait pas plus simple de dire qu'on a pas de titre, au final ??? ^^ 
Shakes : mais c'est vachement moins drôle, comme ça… ^.^****

[POV Cloud]

J'ai tout juste le temps de lever une main à ma bouche pour étouffer mon bâillement dans ma paume, manquant me décrocher la mâchoire lorsque celle-ci craque avec un bruit des plus désagréable. En face de moi Mike fait la même chose en réaction, étrange fait qui oblige toutes les personnes présentes dans une même pièce à bailler en même temps. 

Il se frotte les yeux ensuite comme un gosse sortant du sommeil et là j'ai vraiment l'impression de le voir bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'est vraiment. Parfois ce foutu journaliste a vraiment l'apparence d'un môme, en plus d'en avoir limite le comportement…

- On fait une pause ?? Propose-t-il en s'étirant, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale dans le mouvement. 

Je lève les yeux vers lui et le fixe une seconde avant d'acquiescer. Je ne suis pas particulièrement frais non plus… 

Dans un silence relatif nous rangeons nos affaires, tout ces dossiers que l'on épluche sans fin depuis qu'il bosse sur cet article et que moi, bonne poire, je l'aide à réunir toutes les infos dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Quand je pense qu'au début on faisait des recherches sur les pilotes de Gundam et qu'on se retrouve à essayer de comprendre les fondements de Oz et de la Fondation Romefeller… 

Je n'ai pas encore osé lui dire à quel point tout ça m'ennuyait, je me sens tellement peu concerné. Dans quelques années ces organismes disparaîtront et d'autres prendront leur place plus tard, recommençant les mêmes erreurs inlassablement sans rien retenir des leçons de l'Histoire. C'est toujours comme ça de toute façon et ce n'est pas moi, pauvre immortel, qui pourrait y faire quelque chose… il faudrait déjà que j'accepte de m'y intéresser d'un peu plus près, encore qu'avec tout ce que j'ai lu ces derniers jours je serai bientôt calé sur les évènements des cent dernières années… 

Enfin, l'Avenir est un long Passé, comme dirait l'autre… [1]

On quitte la pièce de concert, moi réfléchissant vaguement à ce que je pourrais bien avaler pour que mon estomac cesse de crier famine tandis que MM fait la conversation pour deux. La faculté que ce type a de se créer un univers où tout le monde est aussi bout en train que lui m'étonnera toujours… Et pourtant ce soir là je suis presque soulagé de l'entendre parler de choses aussi futiles, comme son envie d'aller prendre un bon bain et un bon repas préparé et pas les pizza commandées et dévorées en deux minutes qui faisaient notre lot depuis quelques jours. 

Pour une fois je suis amplement d'accord avec lui… 

- Hey, Julien ? 

- Quoi ? … 

- ça te dit un chinois ? 

Je le regarde et hausse un sourcil. Je dois avouer que je suis tenté, pour une fois. Ça m'étonnerait presque… je croyais que la compagnie de ce type arrivait à m'exaspérer ? Je hoche la tête et il a un sourire radieux. N'allez pas vous imaginer qu'il a des vues sur moi, j'ai depuis longtemps écarté cette hypothèse. Non, je crois que c'est mon côté mystérieux qui attire le journaliste en lui, et je dois avouer que je préfère ça. Je ne supporte plus de voir du désir dans un regard qui n'est pas celui que j'attends… [2]

Le chinois est calme, on est en milieu de semaine et il est déjà tard. Et pour une fois je commence à prendre part à la conversation de Mike. De temps en temps j'ai quand même un peu besoin de compagnie… Nous sommes assis à côté d'une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur la terrasse du restaurant, vide à cette heure. On voit le ciel et les étoiles, et je perds un instant mon regard dans cette immensité qui m'apparaît entre deux immeubles, la rue est peu éclairée et on les voit bien. 

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas regardé les étoiles… 

- Ce printemps je quitterai cette ville pour Migdar.

- Tout les garçons quittent notre ville… 

- Mais je suis différent d'eux, je ne vais pas simplement chercher du travail, je veux rejoindre le SOLDAT !! Je veux devenir le meilleur, tout comme Sephiroth !!

- Sephiroth, le Grand Sephiroth… … … N'est ce pas trop dur de rejoindre le SOLDAT ? 

- Je ne pourrai probablement pas revenir dans cette ville pendant un moment… 

- Seras-tu dans le journal si tu réussis ? 

- J'essayerai. 

- Hé, pourquoi ne pas nous faire une promesse ?... hmmmm, si tu deviens vraiment célèbre et que j'ai des problèmes… tu viendras me sauver, d'accord ?? 

- Quoi ??

- Chaque fois que je serai en difficulté, mon héros viendra à mon secours !! Je veux connaître ça au moins une fois. 

- Quoi ??!

- Allez, promets moi !! 

- Bon… je te le promets… [3]

- ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas regardé les étoiles… 

La voix de Mike me sort de la demi transe dans laquelle je m'étais plongé, au milieu de mes souvenirs. Sa remarque fait un tel écho à mon état d'esprit que j'en reste muet, bien que ça passe totalement inaperçu. Pas que ça change à l'habitude… 

MM est accoudé sur la table, le visage tourné vers le ciel, il regarde les étoiles lui aussi, un air rêveur dans ses yeux gris. Je savais pas qu'il pouvait avoir l'air si nostalgique… 

- Quand j'étais gosse, je rêvais de pouvoir aller vivre un jour dans une Colonie, je me disais que de plus près les étoiles devaient être tellement belles… 

Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un. Note à moi-même, vérifier que Mike n'est pas un descendant de Cid… 

- Et puis un jour j'y suis allé pendant des vacances avec mes vieux… on ne voyait pas les étoiles de l'intérieur des Colonies… J'étais tellement déçu… Continue-t-il avec un sourire. 

Il se tourne vers moi et me fixe sans cesser de sourire. 

- Et toi ?? T'avais un rêve quand tu étais môme ?? 

Moi ? Un rêve quand j'étais môme ?? Ça remonte à tellement de temps… plus de cinq siècles, s'en est vertigineux quand je prends la peine d'y penser… 

- Je voulais être célèbre… je voulais être un héros et je voulais être célèbre… 

Mike me fixe d'un air songeur. Il doit se demander où est passé l'enfant qui rêvait de gloire dans cet adulte apathique… 

- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? … Demande-t-il finalement. 

Je m'y attendais à celle-la… 

- J'ai été recalé à l'examen… 

Il prend une expression un peu ahurie avant d'éclater de rire. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait prendre ça comme une plaisanterie, mais… c'est réellement ce qui est arrivé… 

Je me demande quels sont les rêves des pilotes de Gundams, ces enfants guerriers descendus du ciel sur la Terre pour faire la guerre… 

[Fin POV Cloud]

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

****

_ Et…Cloud est au courant ? 

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Vincent ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde quel serait  l'impact de sa question, ni le chaos qui s'ensuivrait. 

Si WuFei et Trowa restèrent relativement calmes, semblant juste intéressés, Heero redressa la tête brutalement, fixant Vincent avec quelque chose de choqué dans les yeux, montrant pour la première fois une émotion quelconque. Quant à Duo et Quatre…Duo bondit littéralement de derrière Vincent, attrapant le bras de l'ex-Turk avec une telle violence qu'il faillit tomber du lit. Les yeux du garçon natté brûlaient comme des flammes, il était complètement livide. 

_ QUOI ?! hurla presque la réincarnation de Sephiroth. 

_ Cloud est vivant ? fit Quatre, les yeux grands ouverts. 

_ Bon sang ! gronda Duo. Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Cloud est vivant ? 

Vincent eut un instant le réflexe de chercher son arme, avant de se rappeler que non seulement il n'en avait plus, mais il était torse nu [4]. Le regard du garçon à la natte à cet instant était exactement identique à celui de Sephiroth. Et lui, qui était pourtant un combattant hors pair, censé savoir juger les gens, il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que l'adolescent svelte et rieur pouvait être d'aucun danger. Grave erreur de jugement, le fait d'être nettement moins grand et musclé que Vincent, ou même Sephiroth, ne semblait pas avoir une influence sur la puissance du garçon.

Vincent frissonna, se demandant si le réincarné n'avait pas en lui un peu de l'ancienne folie du SOLDIER. Quatre avait été honnête en disant que Duo avait du mal à contrôler certains de ses souvenirs, mais Vincent se demanda encore s'il n'y avait pas plus derrière les paroles du blond, et son regard se tourna instinctivement vers Heero, le garçon aux yeux Mako, qui se tenait toujours à l'écart de Duo. 

Le corps d'Heero était tendu comme une corde de violon prête à casser, et son regard avait doublé d'intensité, révélant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la peur, et même si Vincent ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures, il aurait juré que c'était le genre d'émotion qui ne devait jamais apparaître sur son visage. 

_ Explique-toi ! ragea Duo devant le silence de Vincent. 

_ Duo, calme-toi, commença Quatre. Je suis sûr que…

_ Me CALMER ?! COMMENT veux-tu que je me CALME ??!! hurla presque le garçon châtain. Mon AMANT est soi-disant encore en vie après cinq cent ans et je ne le savais PAS ! 

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut coupé par le bruit léger de la porte qui se refermait sur Heero. Les yeux de Duo perdirent immédiatement cette lueur de folie et de rage, remplacée par de l'inquiétude, du chagrin et une pointe de désespoir. 

_ Heero, murmura-t-il avant de s'élancer vers la porte pour courir après le brun. 

Mais Quatre le retint par le bras, et WuFei se plaça devant la sortie, le regard dur, tandis que Trowa rejoignait le blond au cas où. Vincent crut un instant que Duo allait se rebeller, mais au final, il arrêta de résister et baissa la tête. 

Maintenant, l'ex-Turk en était sûr. Il y avait bien plus qu'on ne lui laissait entendre. 

_ Avant de dire quoique ce soit, j'apprécierais que vous m'éclairiez un peu plus exactement sur la situation, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. 

Quatre regarda Duo, et l'adolescent se mordit la lèvre, une intense souffrance au fond des yeux. Le petit blond se tourna vers Vincent, indécis. 

_ C'est difficile, Vincent…

_ Laisse Quat, dit enfin Duo d'une voix atone. Laisse-moi expliquer, d'accord ? C'est à moi d'assumer, non ? 

_ Duo…

_ Me dis pas que c'est pas ma faute. Je le sais. Et il le sait aussi. Ça n'excuse pas…ce que…ce que j'ai fait. Ce que je lui ai fait…

Duo ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il eut un vague sourire et fit demi-tour, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit près de Vincent. L'homme brun réprima un mouvement de recul défensif. On ne l'y reprendrait pas…

_ Quat t'as dit que j'avais du mal à gérer mes souvenirs, parfois, commença Duo sans le regarder. Mais c'est pire que ça…Y'a…Y'a des moments où je perds complètement la notion de qui je suis…Avec qui je suis…Je perds le contrôle de moi-même. Je deviens Sephiroth…Mais pas le Sephiroth sain d'esprit. Plutôt le cinglé complet. 

Duo eut un petit rire qui sonna faux, puis releva la tête. 

_ Jusque-là, j'arrivais à « revenir » plus ou moins avant que ça dégénère trop, fit-il. Mais la nuit dernière…Je…

Quoiqu'il s'était passé, ça avait dû tous beaucoup les éprouver. WuFei détourna la tête, Trowa et Quatre étaient près l'un de l'autre, sérieux, et un peu tristes. Les mains de Duo tremblaient et il les referma en deux poings rageurs. 

_ La nuit dernière, reprit Duo en avalant difficilement sa salive, j'ai failli violer…Non, j'ai violé Heero en le prenant pour Cloud. 

Un silence lourd suivit sa déclaration, et il enfouit son visage dans la paume de ses mains. Vincent ne dit rien, laissant l'information l'imprégner complètement. 

Oui, la situation était bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne le semblait, et il aurait juré que ce n'était pas encore tout, mais plutôt que de creuser ce sujet éprouvant pour tout le monde, il choisit de ne pas faire de commentaires. 

Duo releva la tête, offrit un pauvre sourire. « Alors, la situation est un peu tendue, quoi… »

Vincent hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait, et s'assit plus confortablement. C'était maintenant à son tour de s'expliquer. Mais avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, la porte se rouvrit, et Heero entra, un ordinateur portable sous le bras. Sans jeter un regard à quiconque, il se rassit dans son coin et alluma la machine. 

Duo le regarda avec une émotion qui se mêlait à son évident chagrin. 

Vincent prit un air grave. Oui, la situation était compliquée, et se compliquerait encore. Cloud attendait Sephiroth, mais c'était un adolescent qu'il allait trouver. Un adolescent perdu, amoureux d'un autre. 

Il décida de remettre ça à plus tard, et alors que les regards se tournaient de nouveau vers lui, il reprit.

_ Cloud est en vie, dit-il. 

Duo retint son souffle, une lueur incertaine dans les yeux. 

_ Il l'était en tout cas il y a un peu plus de quatre cents ans, ajouta Vincent. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. 

_ Alors…commença Duo, le cœur serré. 

_ C'est Hojo, n'est-ce pas ? fit Quatre. 

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui. Le petit blond avait le regard lointain, les sourcils légèrement froncés, et Trowa le fit s'asseoir sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Vincent haussa un sourcil, et Duo, retrouvant un vrai sourire, lui expliqua : 

_ Il cause avec la Planète, ou Aerith, j'ai encore du mal à piger…

_ Oh. 

_ Ce sont les expérimentations d'Hojo, n'est-ce pas ? répéta Quatre. Ni Vincent, ni Sephiroth n'avaient vieilli…Cloud non plus. Vous ne pouvez pas mourir de mort naturelle. Et c'est pour ça que je ne sentais pas Cloud dans la Rivière…

_ C'est ça, acquiesça Vincent. En réalité, nous vieillissons, mais à une vitesse tellement lente que ça ne se voit pas sur des années…Et à peine sur des siècles. Sur les cinq cents ans qui se sont écoulés depuis la mort de Sephiroth, je n'ai dû prendre physiquement que deux ou trois ans. Il en va de même pour Cloud, et il en aurait été de même pour toi, si tu n'étais pas mort, dit-il en se tournant vers Duo. 

_ J'aurais dû y penser, commenta Quatre. Ça semblait évident…

_ J'ai choisi de revenir à mon lieu de repos, continua Vincent. Cloud, lui, a préféré resté éveillé. 

Après un instant d'hésitation, il regarda Duo. 

_ Il a dit qu'il t'attendrait. Il n'a jamais douté que tu reviendrais, que tu te réincarnerais d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

Duo ferma les yeux et retint presque sa respiration. Quatre fronça les sourcils un peu plus et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Heero. Le Japonais n'avait pas fait un mouvement, n'avait pas du tout réagi, semblant concentré sur son écran, mais Quatre ne pouvait pas ignorer la soudaine pique qui lui avait creusé le ventre. 

_ Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, fit Vincent. Quatre a l'air de contrôler parfaitement sa « réincarnation ». Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas pour Duo ? 

Duo haussa les épaules. 

_ On ne sait pas vraiment, dit-il. D'après Quat-chan, j'aurais été « réincarné » de force, ou quelque chose comme ça !

Dans son coin, Heero faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour canaliser ce qu'il ressentait et voir les choses objectivement. 

Le plus urgent, pour le moment, ce n'était pas de penser à Duo, à ce Cloud…

Sephiroth, réfléchit-il. Comment J connaissait-il Sephiroth ? Apparemment ce n'est pas resté dans les annales, et toutes les recherches sur lui n'ont rien donné. Il va falloir que je pense à vérifier dans les dossiers personnels de J…

_ Je suppose que maintenant, l'objectif est de retrouver ce Cloud ? demanda Trowa d'une voix calme. 

Heero releva la tête et regarda Duo qui semblait tendu comme un arc. 

_Ce serait…bien, acquiesça-t-il.

_ On a son nom de famille ? interrogea WuFei. 

_ Strife, répondirent Duo, Quatre et Vincent avant que les deux premiers ne se mettent à sourire, amusés par leur synchronisation. 

_ De toutes façons ça ne veut rien dire, ajouta Vincent. 

_ Il a probablement changé de nom, fit Trowa. Les recherches ne seront pas faciles. 

_ Tant pis, rétorqua Duo. Il faut le retrouver. Je peux m'en occ…

_ Maxwell, le coupa WuFei, exaspéré, on est là dedans avec toi, ok ? On n'est pas venu ici pour repartir les mains vides. 

Duo sourit, plus soulagé qu'il ne se l'avouait d'avoir les autres pour l'accompagner dans sa quête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui n'avait plus bougé depuis tout à l'heure. 

Si seulement je pouvais lui parler…Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Je suis tellement paumé moi-même que c'est même pas comme si je pouvais essayer de me justifier. Et de toutes façons, il me laisse pas l'approcher…pensa-t-il avec douleur.

Non, Heero semblait avoir décidé de l'éviter pour de bon, mais Duo ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Ça faisait trop peu de temps. 

_ Quatre. 

La voix d'Heero qui s'éleva les fit presque tous sursauter. Depuis combien de temps le Japonais ne s'était pas adressé à eux directement sans qu'on lui parle avant ?  

Duo n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point une journée pouvait être longue…

_ J demande à ce que nous revenions à un refuge joignable, dit Heero d'un ton sans expression. Et Treize vient d'atterrir à Bucarest. 

Tous les regards sauf celui de Vincent se tournèrent vers WuFei. 

_ Maxwell ! Un commentaire et je te jette par la fenêtre ! gronda le Chinois.

_ Eh, j'ai rien dit, Fei, tu t'es énervé tout seul ! Mais dis-moi, ça paraîtrait presque suspect…

_ Maxwell…

_ On se calme, raisonna Quatre. De toutes façons nous ne pouvions pas nous attarder…

_ Il faut trouver un endroit assez grand pour nous tous, intervint calmement Trowa. N'oublie pas que Vincent est avec nous, maintenant. 

Quatre fronça les sourcils. La présence de Vincent ne leur facilitait pas les choses…

_ On peut pas retourner dans ta baraque du désert ? demanda Duo. Tu sais, celle où on était tous les deux, après le fiasco en Alaska ?

_ Trop dangereux, raisonna Quatre. Oz surveille ma famille…Heero, tu peux nous faire une recherche ? 

Le garçon brun ne perdit pas de temps. En moins de deux minutes, il énumérait d'une voix monocorde une série de refuges possibles. 

_ Je refuse d'aller dans un endroit où la température est inférieur à 25 degrés, intervint Duo. 

_ Il y en a un au sud-est des Etats-Unis, remarqua WuFei. Il semble que nous ayons accès à un matériel informatique important…

_ Adjugé vendu, fit Duo. Comme ça on pourra aussi chercher…Et on sera à des milliers de kilomètres de Treize. Howard pourra nous filer les Gundam facilement, en plus, si c'est aménagé…

_ D'accord, acquiesça Quatre. Va pour les Etats-Unis. Heero, je te laisse t'occuper d'envoyer nos nouvelles coordonnées aux professeurs, on va préparer nos bagages. 

Vincent les observa calmement, puis se leva et croisa les bras. Les cinq garçons semblaient l'avoir complètement oublié. 

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il calmement. 

Ils arrêtèrent tous leurs activités pour se tourner vers lui. Après un moment de silence perplexe, Duo eut un rire sans embarras. 

_ Ah, on a peut-être oublié de te dire un truc, papy… 

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant. 

_ On est des rebelles terroristes poursuivis par l'autorité du moment. 

_ Ça ne te changera pas beaucoup, sourit Quatre. 

Vincent les regarda tous les cinq avec attention, un peu surpris. WuFei toujours sur le qui-vive, Trowa toujours si calme, Duo et sa puissance cachée, Quatre qui semblait tous les coordonner, et Heero dont les yeux ne reflétaient rien…Des guerriers. Leur aura était celle de guerriers, mais il n'avait pas fait attention, il s'était laissé tromper par leur apparence de gamins. 

Quel genre de société était devenu ce monde pour que des enfants soient des terroristes ? 

_ Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez la situation politique, dit-il. 

Quatre eut un rire léger, et WuFei émit un reniflement ironique. 

_ Prends rendez-vous, papy…fit Duo. Y'en a pour l'après-midi. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

- Bon, c'est pas comme si on était vraiment avancé… Soupira Mike en s'étalant sur le dossier ouvert qu'il était en train de feuilleter l'instant d'avant. Cloud releva le nez de ses propres notes, jetant au brun un regard légèrement interrogatif. 

- Tu veux abandonner ? Fit finalement le blond ébouriffé, et Mike se demanda un instant si c'était bien de l'espérance qu'il venait de deviner dans la voix de son camarade… 

- Je voulais faire un article sur les pilotes, je me retrouve à fond dans des combines plus ou moins nettes de la Fondation… plus moins que plus, d'ailleurs… 

- Ce serait sacrément risqué de faire un article là dessus… 

- Il ne paraîtrait même pas, tu crois que le rédacteur en chef accepterait un truc pareil ??!!

Cloud hocha la tête avec un petit sourire amusé en imaginant la tête du gros bonhomme responsable de la section faits divers si Mike lui présentait un tel concentré d'actes immoraux de la part de l'organisme qui prétendait vouloir diriger l'Espace Terre… il aurait de quoi en faire trois attaques d'apoplexie successives… 

- Il faudrait revenir au sujet de départ… Dit finalement Cloud en fermant son dossier. 

- ça m'intéresse plus tellement, vu le paquet de trucs qu'on a déterrés… Rétorqua Mike en faisant la moue, toujours aussi vautré de toute sa masse sur ses papelards. On n'a pas trouvé grand-chose sur les pilotes de Gundams de toutes façons… 

- Parce qu'on est tout de suite partis sur les combines de Oz puis de Romefeller… en faisant d'autres recherches on trouvera bien de quoi faire ton article… 

- Mouais… 

Le soupir de découragement de Mike manqua faire s'envoler tous leurs dossiers accumulés sur la table entre eux. 

- … Tu veux que j'essaye, voir ce que je trouve ? Proposa finalement Cloud, se demandant à part dans quoi il s'embarquait encore… 

Mike releva un regard chargé d'espoir sur le blond. 

- Tu ferais ça ?? 

- T'as un article de faits divers à rédiger pour l'édition de demain de toutes façons… 

Le brun grimaça. 

- Et merde… j'avais oublié, heureusement que tu me le rappelles… 

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête, puis il se releva en remettant un peu d'ordre sur la table. 

- Je vais chercher sur les ordinateurs, par internet. 

- Tu trouveras pas grand-chose comme ça… tu crois que depuis la Terre tu peux atteindre un serveur des Colonies ?? 

- … Tu serais surpris… Fit Cloud avec un sourire quelque peu machiavélique, que Mike ne vit heureusement pas… 

Deux heures plus tard Cloud surfait allégrement sur le réseau relié directement aux Colonies. Hacker les protections Internet entre la Terre et les Colonies avait été un jeu d'enfant, par ailleurs ces séparations n'étaient là que pour la forme, beaucoup d'hackers, amateurs comme professionnels, les passaient chaque jour dans les deux sens. Il s'était connecté à deux forums pour demander des renseignements, même non vérifiés ou non vérifiables sur tout ce que d'autres pouvaient trouver sur les pilotes de Gundams, bien que dans l'absolu il en savait déjà pas mal. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Mike mais il avait réussi à se procurer des rapports de Oz sur les différentes rencontres avec les pilotes, et toutes les déductions qui avaient pu être faites à partir de là. 

On ignorait l'identité exacte de trois d'entre eux, peut être parce qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu. Les deux autres provenaient de familles assez connues, et même très connues, c'en était surprenant. 

Quatre Raberba Winner, le fils de feu Monsieur Winner, fervent partisan de la démilitarisation… 

Chang WuFei, actuellement dernier représentant vivant du Clan Long depuis la destruction de sa Colonie d'origine… 

Quels évènements dans la vie de ces enfants avaient pu les mener à se battre ainsi, loin des leurs et de leurs origines ??

Quant aux trois autres, Cloud ne parvint pas à réunir des informations concluantes. Même sur les deux forums, il eut droit à des descriptions plus ou moins exactes des pilotes 04 et 05, mais rien de vraiment probant sur les autres, excepté le pilote 02 qui avait déjà été capturé avant de parvenir à s'enfuir avec l'aide d'un autre. Mais ça ne menait pas à grand-chose, Duo Maxwell n'existait pas… 

Heero Yuy était évidemment un nom de code ou d'emprunt… 

Trowa Barton faisait horriblement tâche dans tout ça si on considérait qu'il s'agissait du neveu de Dekim Barton et qu'il était mort, donc c'était également probablement un nom d'emprunt… 

Finalement il décida de laisser tout ça de côté pour le moment et de se concentrer sur les faits qui avaient mené à leur envoi sur Terre, et si possible dans quelles circonstances exactes. Si avec tout ça Mike n'arrivait pas à faire un article probant… 

Il décida pour commencer de chercher l'origine de la fabrication des Gundams, et se concentra sur la Colonie L2. Avec sa pauvreté extrême et ses systèmes de sécurité dépassés elle était la plus facile à infiltrer, et de plus les informations étaient tellement diffusées dans les recoins du réseau qu'il était extrêmement difficile d'effacer correctement quelque chose. 

Il en était là de ses recherches, pataugeant dans les données de L2 depuis un bon quart d'heure lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Un rapport de police. Il en avait déjà eu plusieurs sous les yeux et n'y avait jeté qu'un coup d'œil distrait, ce n'était pas ça qu'il cherchait. 

Mais là il en oublia brusquement les pilotes de Gundams… 

Des personnes tuées, toujours dans le même cluster délabré de la Colonie. Des clochards pour la plupart, des voleurs, des dealers. Des personnes que de toutes façons personne ne rechercherait. 

Des monstres aperçus par des habitants, il y avait plusieurs témoignages, des descriptions rarement identiques mais qui avaient un point commun : toutes les créatures monstrueuses aperçues avaient des yeux brillants, limite phosphorescents. 

Ça puait les expériences à la Mako à cent kilomètres… 

Cloud grimaça. A cause de la guerre tout ça passait inaperçu sur Terre et sur les autres Colonies, et L2 n'avait pas assez de moyens pour pouvoir réguler le problème seule. Le pire c'est que ça durait visiblement depuis des années s'il tenait compte des dates de certains rapports. Et sans doute depuis bien plus longtemps, car d'ici à ce que des traces écrites commencent à apparaître… 

Les monstres avaient été signalés dans une zone limitée dont ils ne semblaient pas sortir. Il eut un instant l'envie d'aller voir de quoi il retournait, avant de se souvenir que les voyages dans l'espace n'étaient pas évident à entreprendre en ce moment à cause de la guerre, puis de se dire que c'était risqué d'aller se foutre seul dans un tel merdier. Les monstres mutés à la Mako n'étaient jamais des enfants de cœur… 

Mais comment une telle chose avait elle put voir le jour ?? 

Il recommença ses recherches, et cette fois ci il laissa tomber les chemins conventionnels, il laissa tomber les forums. Pendant ses précédentes recherches il avait abouti deux fois à des culs de sacs, des impasses fortement gardées par des systèmes de sécurité auxquels il n'avait pas eu envie de se frotter. Mais là il ne pouvait plus faire dans la dentelle, il y retourna, et força les systèmes. 

L'ordinateur sur lequel il travaillait appartenait au journal, il prenait des risques, il le savait. Mais qu'étaient ces risques lorsque de telles choses étaient en jeu ?? 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

_Ils sont tous là, inquiets, excités, à se bousculer pour voir les résultats. Qui sera pris, qui ne le sera pas. Certains  hurlent de joie, les pauvres fous. Les autres, ceux qui n'ont pas été admis, restent silencieux et reculent dans un coin. _

_Et il est parmi eux, et il recule, et se détourne. Je le devine qui se mord la lèvre, qui ferme les yeux. Je devine la déception qui l'envahit, le sentiment d'échec qui lui dévore. Patience, mon amour, je te réconforterai…Je te montrerai que ce n'est pas si important…Je te prendrai dans mes bras et je te ferai l'amour, et tu oublieras. _

__ Il ne te pardonnera jamais. _

_Zack__. _

__ C'est purement dégueulasse, ce que tu as fait, Seph. S'il apprend que c'est toi qui a bloqué son admission au SOLDAT, il te pardonnera jamais. _

__ Il n'a pas à le savoir. _

__ Tu réalises que tu as bousillé son rêve le plus important ? Tout ça pourquoi, parce que les nouvelles recrues seront envoyés à Wutai et que tu supportes pas l'idée de te séparer de lui ? C'est dégueulasse, Sephiroth. Ce que tu peux être égoïste…_

_Tu ne comprends pas Zack…Je ne peux pas permettre qu'il soit loin de moi. Je possède trop peu de choses pour le voir partir. _

_Cloud est à moi. _

_Mais il n'y a pas que ça…_

__ Il n'y a pas que ça. Cloud n'est pas prêt pour le SOLDAT. Il est trop fragile, trop innocent._

__ Tu as vu comme tu le couves ? C'est pas comme ça qu'il sera prêt…_

__  Ils le briseront et il deviendra…_

__ Comme toi ? se moque Zack. _

_…Oui…_

_Je veux continuer à voir son sourire lumineux, son regard sans ombre lorsqu'il se lève sur moi…Je ne veux pas qu'il change. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne froid et cynique, je ne veux pas qu'il ait de sang sur les mains. _

Je me suis complètement planté, sur ce coup là…J'étais pas super vif, y'a cinq cent ans. Pas plus qu'aujourd'hui…

_Je veux le protéger…_

Et je l'ai blessé, je l'ai détruit. Je voulais le protéger et je l'ai blessé. Et ça recommence…Encore…Je veux le protéger, et je le blesse. 

Je veux le protéger… 

Mais il n'a pas besoin de protection. Pas plus que Cloud à l'époque. S'il faut les protéger, c'est de moi-même. 

_ Je t'ai déçu ? demande Cloud, et sa voix est si basse, presque tremblante. 

__ Non. Non. Je préfère que tu ne sois pas un SOLDAT. _

__ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je veux devenir fort. Je veux devenir fort comme toi. _

_Je ne suis pas fort, mon amour. Je le prends dans mes bras, le tire pour que son dos soit contre mon torse, et je le regarde dans le miroir, ses yeux si désespérés._

_Je ne suis pas fort, mon amour._

Oh, non, je ne suis pas fort…

Je n'ai pas su te laisser voler de tes propres ailes. J'ai voulu t'enfermer dans une cage dont je serais le seul à avoir la clef. Ce n'est pas ça être fort…

Etre fort, ç'aurait été accepter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Etre fort ç'aurait été le laisser faire les choses à son rythme, même si pour ça je devais le voir partir à Wutai, ou même si pour ça je dois le voir m'éviter, ne plus me regarder, et qu'il puisse me virer de son monde sans que ça le perturbe. 

_Je n'ai pas su comprendre de quoi tu avais besoin…Je ne t'ai pas fait confiance, je n'ai pas cru que tu m'aimerais jusqu'au bout, même en apprenant ce que j'étais…Un monstre…_

Etre fort, c'est avoir confiance en lui. Ne pas avoir douté qu'il m'aurait aimé malgré tout. Ne pas douter qu'un jour il me parlera de nouveau et me pardonnera. 

Je nous regarde dans ce miroir. Mes bras autour de tes épaules, tes yeux qui me contemplent sans me juger. Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne suis pas fort…

Je ne suis pas fort. J'ai douté de son amour et je doute qu'il me revienne. Je nous regarde dans ce miroir, mes bras qui voudraient tant être autour de tes épaules, tes yeux qui refusent de croiser les miens. 

_Est-ce que tu m'aurais laissé te protéger ? _

Est-ce que tu me laisseras te protéger ? 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

[POV Duo]

Ah, pas de réveil en fanfare cette fois. C'est triste à dire, mais je m'y habitue, à ces rêves stupides. Enfin, ces rêves…Plutôt des souvenirs. Maintenant que je peux identifier les persos et leur raison d'être là, ça me stresse moins. 

Quand je me réveille, les rêves sont devenus des souvenirs, comme s'ils avaient toujours été là. Ça fait bizarre, mais d'une certaine manière c'est plus facile. 

Même si je suis sûr que cette image de mon moi-Sephiroth avec Cloud qui regarde dans le miroir pour refléter mon moi-Duo avec Heero n'est probablement pas un souvenir, mais un pur délire. 

Ces derniers temps j'ai tendance à penser que ce serait bien plus pratique si Cloud était mort et s'était réincarné dans le corps d'Heero. 

Heero. 

Ça fait deux putain de semaines, maintenant. 

Deux putain de semaines qu'il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois, qu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole. 

Les brûlures sur son visage se sont enfin résorbées et je sais par Quatre qu'il n'y a plus de marques sur son corps. 

Il est parti en mission il y a cinq jours, est revenu hier soir. 

Rien de changé, il ne me voit pas. 

C'était comme si il m'avait effacé de sa mémoire, de sa vie, comme on efface un programme informatique. 

Un putain de virus. 

Bon Dieu ce que ça fait mal ! 

Alors j'essaie de pas entrer dans son champ de vision…Et j'essaie de l'oublier aussi, de ne pas y penser. Je me plonge à la recherche de Cloud comme un fou, je fais que ça de mes journées, mais on trouve rien, c'est désespérant. 

Et s'il avait fini par mourir ? Par se lasser ? 

Cloud…Je crois que c'est la seule personne qui peut donner un peu de sens à tout ça. A faire en sorte que je perde pas complètement la boule à un moment ou à un autre. Faut que je le retrouve, pour tout mettre enfin au clair. Savoir où j'en suis. 

Vincent s'est plutôt bien adapté. En fait, c'est le pied de l'avoir avec nous. Les gens s'étonnent moins, nous remarquent moins quand on est avec un adulte. 

Heero lui a créé une identité sans grand problème. Vincent Valentine est désormais un citoyen de la Terre comme les autres.

Quatre et lui discutent beaucoup d'avant, et entendre l'histoire que j'ai vécu aussi, mais de leur point de vue, ça remet carrément les idées en place, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Vincent a complètement halluciné quand il a vu Heero revenir avec Wing. Une chose est sûre, il est pas impressionné par les progrès de l'humanité…

Il est tôt, mais j'ai pas envie de me recoucher. Je me lève, et dans le salon, Heero est assis devant son ordinateur, un air concentré sur le visage. Un problème ? J'ai envie d'aller lui demander mais…Une tasse de chocolat chaud fume à côté de lui, et Trowa sort de la cuisine, une seconde tasse avec lui. 

_ Tu veux quelque chose ? demande-t-il. 

Cafééééééééééééééééééééééé !!!!!!

Il me tend la tasse qu'il a en main et rentre de nouveau dans la cuisine, probablement pour s'en faire un autre. 

_ Il est toujours comme ça ? 

J'ai failli hurler. 

_ Putain de bon dieu, papy !!! On se glisse pas derrière les gens comme ça ! Sale vampire !

Vincent ne répond pas, son regard fixé sur Heero qui ne quitte pas les yeux de l'écran. J'ai un instant d'hésitation, mais après observation, plus de doute : Heero s'amuse comme un petit fou. 

_ Il est toujours comme ça ? répète Vincent. Il a passé sa nuit à taper sans s'arrêter ou presque. 

_ Hee-chan a une endurance informatique sans précédent. Et apparemment, il prend son pied…

Vincent me regarde d'un air étrange. C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude, Heero donne pas l'impression de s'amuser…Mais ses yeux brillent, et ses lèvres sont étirées si légèrement qu'on ne devinerait pas qu'il sourit, ses doigts volent sur le clavier comme animés d'eux-mêmes. Il ne met pas tant d'enthousiasme à taper un rapport. 

Je crève d'envie d'aller lui demander. Essayer…Peut-être que cette fois…

_ Quelqu'un a essayé de hacker un programme informatique de J, explique Trowa en s'arrêtant près de nous. J s'en est rendu compte hier, et il a demandé à Heero de renforcer les protections. Heero a réussi à détecter la source de hack et essaye de retrouver le coupable. Il est dessus depuis quatre heures du matin.

_Sérieux ? !

Personne n'a jamais dû poser autant de problèmes à Heero…Pas étonnant, qu'il tripe comme ça. Si ça se trouve, il a enfin trouvé son égal. 

J'aime voir son visage si détendu. Ça faisait si longtemps…Et ça y'est, j'ai la gorge qui se serre. Manquent plus que les violons et les petits zozios. 

Je suis lamentable. 

Trowa hausse les épaules et se dirige vers sa chambre et celle de Quatre. Il a deux tasses dans les mains. Le prince va réveiller sa belle…Ça me tue que ça reste platonique. Ils nous jouent à quoi, tous les deux ? On consomme qu'après le mariage ?! C'est presque écœurant, leur attitude…Ils se regardent comme des amoureux transis. 

Eh. Ce sont des amoureux transis. 

Un de ces jours, je vais les enfermer tous les deux dans un placard et…

Le rythme des cliquetis s'est accentué, je me tourne vers Heero. Cette fois il sourit vraiment, un sourire de prédateur qui vient de coincer sa proie. 

On dirait que le hacker s'est fait avoir. Qui que ce soit, je lui voue un culte, pour avoir détendu Heero, l'avoir fait sourire. 

Et puis brusquement tout s'arrête. Le sourire se fige, les doigts s'immobilisent, et le regard ravi se fixe. 

Heero… ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Hee-chan ? 

Heero referme l'écran de l'ordinateur d'un coup sec, le débranche et se précipite dans sa chambre. 

Avant, j'aurais pu courir derrière lui, chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passait, quel était le problème, et tenter de l'aider…

Maintenant je peux que le regarder s'enfuir. 

Les yeux de Vincent sur moi me mettent mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ? 

Il a dit qu'il t'attendrait. Il n'a jamais douté que tu reviendrais, que tu te réincarnerais d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Cloud m'attend quelque part, et moi je regarde Heero s'enfuir. 

La culpabilité a un goût désagréable. 

[Fin POV Duo]

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Heero ferma à clef derrière lui et jeta presque l'ordinateur sur le lit. Ce n'était pas possible…Une coïncidence, une erreur…

Il rouvrit l'écran, sortant le portable de sa veille, et regarda de nouveau la réponse. Le nom. Il avait poursuivi la trace du hacker jusqu'à découvrir qu'il s'était servi d'un ordinateur appartenant à un journal terrestre. 

Ce genre d'ordinateurs était toujours en réseau, et les employés devaient se connecter avec leur nom et un mot de passe pour y accéder. 

Découvrir qui avait utilisé cet ordinateur deux semaines plus tôt à l'heure précise de la tentative de hack était une plaisanterie pour Heero. 

Le nom qui s'était affiché n'en était pas une. 

_Julien Strife_. 

« Une coïncidence », murmura Heero à voix haute. 

C'était peut-être un nom de famille courant. 

C'était trop gros, bien trop gros…Tout le monde cherchait Cloud Strife depuis deux semaines, et il serait retrouvé parce qu'il avait tenté de hacker l'ordinateur du docteur J ? 

Une coïncidence. 

Heero se mordit la lèvre. Une coïncidence trop grosse pour être éliminée…

Lentement, il entama les recherches sur Julien Strife. C'était facile, en utilisant les informations gouvernementales. 

Apparemment les parents de Julien Strife étaient morts jeunes. Il n'y avait pas de traces de hack, l'acte de naissance devait exister. Mais rien ne disait qu'il était vrai. 

L'acte de décès des parents également. 

Heero était sûr que s'il allait dans le cimetière de cette petite ville de Pennsylvanie, il ne trouverait pas de tombe au nom d'Oliver et Emily Strife. 

Il continua ses recherches en partant du « père ». Puis du grand-père. Et ainsi de suite. 

Curieusement, ils étaient tous nés de parents morts jeunes. « Une vraie malédiction familiale… », ricana Heero intérieurement.

Ça sentait tellement le coup fourré…

L'imagination n'était pas non plus un grand trait de cette famille. Il y avait eu au moins quatre Julien, trois Oliver, six Vincent, cinq Cid… 

Parfois des trous dans les archives apparaissaient, à cause des guerres, mais la trace était assez facile à suivre, quoique fastidieuse. Il fallut une demi-heure à Heero pour remonter jusqu'à Cloud Strife. 

Heero ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, une étrange pression sur la poitrine. Pourquoi c'était à lui de découvrir ça ? Pourquoi lui, justement ? Pourquoi devait-il prendre la décision de parler à Duo ou pas ? 

Duo…

Heero regarda l'écran de nouveau, et tapa quelques instant. 

L'adresse de « Julien » Strife s'afficha. San Francisco, comme le siège du journal. Ce n'était pas si loin. Quelques heures en avion, moins d'une avec Wing. 

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, à regarder les quelques mots sur l'écran, hésitant à laisser les autres trouver tous seuls. 

Ce n'était pas juste qu'il ait à prendre cette décision ! 

Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre et inspira un grand coup. Sélectionnant la liste généalogique et l'adresse, il imprima la totalité. 

Dix-sept pages plus tard, il se leva, le visage neutre, le regard sans émotion, réunit les feuilles dans l'ordre et sortit de sa chambre. 

Tous les autres y compris Vincent étaient autour de la table du salon, discutant vivement. Probablement de Cloud…

Heero s'approcha sans un mot et jeta les feuilles au milieu de la table sous le regard surpris des autres, puis fit demi-tour et rentra dans sa chambre sans attendre les réactions. 

Lorsque Duo hurla des jurons de stupéfaction et de joie, Heero se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ferma les yeux. 

Fin du chapitre 6

**Délirium**: alerte, pas de délirium !!! … … … ben, si, finalement… ^^ 
Shakes, air sérieux : Shinia, on n'a pas de délire de fin de chapitre. 
Zinnok : On pourrait croire que c'est pas si mal. 
Shinia : la ferme, piaf de mauvais augure… nan, sérieux, on est constamment en sugar high et on peut pas sortir de délire ??? … é___è
Zissi : c'est la fin du monde, quoi… 
Shinia : ça t'arrangerait… mais y'a un autre problème… 
Zinnok : non ?? …
*roulement de tambour* 
Shinia : on n'a pas non plus de titre pour ce chapitre… 
Zissi : hum… 'Cloud à l'attaque' ? 
Zinnok : 'Vincent tombe des nues'
Shinia, sort son scalpel : 'Strife… petit, petit, petit…' ^vv^
Cloud : 'quelqu'un pour arrêter ces folles ????' ^^ 
Shakes : 'L'Avenir est un long Passé' ^o^ !!! 
Shinia : oh yeah !! 
Zissi : ben voilà, on l'a notre délire… 
Zinnok : et maintenant, comment on fait pour les arrêter ??? 
Shakes : On nous arrête paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! MWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAA !!!!

[1] Shinia : j'avoue, j'ai écouté Manau y'a pas longtemps… ^^ ma j'adore cette expression !! ^o^
Shakes : Un mauvais Dieu dort dans les catacomb-euh…^o^
Zissi et Zinnok : * assomment Shakes * Excusez-la…
[2] Shinia : et vu la belle gueule d'amour qu'il se paye il doit en faire des malheureux(-se)… ^-^
Cloud : gueule d'amour ??? 
Zissi : plains toi, ça aurait pu être pire… 
Shakes : Cloudinet-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!! #^o^#
Zinnok : Genre ça. 
Cloud : -_-"
[3] Shinia : il s'agit de la fameuse scène de la promesse entre Cloud et Tifa, je précise pour ceux qui n'ont jamais joué à Final 7. Elle se passait sur le vieux puit au milieu de la place de la ville de Nibelheim, sous les étoiles. Et pour ceux que ça intéresserait, oui, c'est le dialogue exact, et oui, quand je joue à ce jeu j'ai un bloc et un crayon pour prendre les dialogues en note. D'où croyez vous que sortent les citations de début de chapitre ??? 
[4] Shakes : Et on s'en plaindra pas, hein…^__^
Shinia : du tout !! miam miam miam… ^-^


	8. Chapitre 7 : On se retrouve enfin

Eh ben, y'en a du monde ce mois-ci ! ^^ Shinia fait peur, hein ? ^_~ 

Donc merci à Meanne77 (Meanne, comment tu peux dire une chose pareille : à bas les châteaux de sable, tsss…) Enyo85 Lola Reeds Laurie (t'as bien reçu mon mail, hein ? J'ai eu des petits soucis de mails, et du coup je doute…) Christine Kaory (bien sûr qu'on compte les faire souffrir longtemps ! :p) et Zorca ! 

Allez, allez, bonne lecture et continuez comme ça ! :p

Zinnok : « bonne », c'est une façon de parler, hein. 

Shakes : Mais, euh ! C'est un chapitre vacances. Si, si. 

****

****

**Réincarnations**

_Séries __: Gundam Wing et Final Fantasy 7. Ça, c'est du Cross-over !!_

_Auteurs__ : Shakes Kinder Pinguy le pingouin rouge et Shinia Marina la biologiste folle _

_Mails_ : mei_fanel@hotmail.com , shinia_marina@hotmail.com (archive pour les dessins cf bio)____

_Genre__ : Mon toubib m'a dit d'extérioriser mes pulsions… moi je fais ce qu'il dit, hein… ^___^___

_Couples_ : 3+4+3 2+1 1+2 __

_Disclaimers __: faisons dans le clair, net et précis : sont pas à nous. Remarquez que ça nous empêche pas de faire n'importe quoi avec… _

_Avertissements __: TWT, limite AU, Cloud power, Enfonçage de clou sur Hee-chan avec récupération de justesse_

« Je suis toujours à côté de toi. Viens ! »

(Sephiroth, FF VII)

**Chapitre 7 : On se retrouve enfin… **

Duo savait qu'il était en train de faire une énorme connerie. Il était parfaitement conscient que Quatre d'une part ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et que les autres d'autre part lui feraient la gueule pendant des siècles. 

Il savait qu'il faisait une bêtise… c'était déjà pas mal d'en être conscient, nan ?? C'est pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de la faire, remarquez… 

Par une ironique coïncidence qu'il ne trouvait pas amusante du tout il avait fallu que ce soit Heero qui découvre le nom actuel de Cloud, où il vivait et où il bossait. 

Heero. 

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il doive se tenir le plus possible à l'écart du jeune Japonais, comme si ça ne suffisait pas que le brun soit perclus de frisson de pure angoisse dès que Duo apparaissait dans son champ de vision. 

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que Heero connaisse le lien qui unissait Cloud à Duo dans la vie précédente de celui-ci… 

Le natté voulait régler ça seul. C'était sa vie après tout, son passé, et c'était à lui de mettre les choses au point avec, c'était à lui de faire quelque chose pour qu'il cesse d'essayer de tuer ou de violer ses partenaires. 

Et Duo ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'emmener les autres voir Cloud. 

C'était à lui de le faire, lui seul. 

Quatre avait immédiatement commencé à préparer leur voyage pour aller retrouver le blond ébouriffé, listant les choses à faire en urgence, des missions à terminer, une planque à trouver à proximité… le petit blond avait immédiatement pris les choses en main, comme à son habitude et Duo avait acquiescé en silence, n'avait rien dit ni rien fait pour l'en empêcher. WuFei et Heero avaient une mission de proximité à finir avant qu'ils puissent tous bouger, et l'Arabe avait déclaré qu'ils allaient attendre qu'ils aient fini. De toute façon, maintenant qu'ils savaient où était Cloud, il n'allait pas s'envoler, non ?? 

Duo se glissa dans les ombres de la maison, silencieux comme il savait si bien l'être quand il le voulait, plus discret qu'un chat et plus léger qu'un courant d'air. Il avait réussi à se préparer un sac avec un peu d'argent et de quoi manger pendant une journée entière, et il le tenait fermement contre sa poitrine tout en traversant les couloirs. 

Il pénétra avec une prudence extrême dans la chambre de Heero et resta un instant figé dans l'entrée, regardant dormir le Japonais recroquevillé dans son lit, en chien de fusil sous les couvertures et le visage tourné contre l'oreiller. Duo s'avança, lentement, silencieusement, et étudia les traits de son ami détendus par le sommeil avec une expression d'intense tristesse dans le regard, la mâchoire serrée. 

Oh, qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé que tout cela n'arrive jamais !! Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir faire la cour à Heero sans que celui-ci ne le regarde avec crainte, qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir aller s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et lui caresser doucement la joue du revers de sa main, sans craindre de le réveiller, et lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il reviendrait bientôt, pour lui… 

Il se secoua finalement, cessant de penser à tout cela, cessant d'imaginer une scène qui n'arriverai probablement jamais, et fit ce qu'il voulait faire en venant ici. 

Malgré l'excitation de la veille, lorsque Heero avait déposé devant tout le monde le paquet de feuille contenant notamment la 'généalogie' de Julien Strife jusqu'à cinq siècles en arrière, il avait pris soin de mémoriser immédiatement l'adresse, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas des autres, il le savait. Il avait déjà récupéré le papier et l'avait enfilé dans son sac, le seul endroit où l'adresse était encore écrite c'était sur le portable de Heero. 

Il savait à quel point c'était risqué, il savait que Heero risquait cent fois de se réveiller. Mais il parvint pourtant à prendre le portable et sortir de la pièce avec sans que le Japonais ne fasse le moindre mouvement dans son lit, profondément endormi, bien que Duo ne visse pas la fugace expression de solitude qui traversa les traits de l'adolescent endormi lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui. 

Duo posa le portable sur la table de la salle à manger et l'alluma, passa les protections sans trop de problèmes -après tout il avait lui aussi une formation de hacker- et effaça les données que Heero avait trouvées sur Cloud. 

Une fois cela fait il se sentit un instant vide, et dût se secouer pour finalement se lever et sortir, sans regarder une seule fois en arrière, pour aller prendre le train qui le mènerait vers le seul véritable lien avec son passé, vers la seule personne qui pourrait lui permettre de remettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il était et qui il était. 

_Il a dit qu'il t'attendrait. Il n'a jamais douté que tu reviendrais, que tu te réincarnerais d'une manière ou d'une autre._

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Cloud stoppa le moteur de sa moto et descendit lestement de l'engin, ôtant son casque dans le mouvement. Il contempla la ville devant lui, notant les différences avec sa dernière visite, comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait à Nibelheim. 

Un peu plus de maisons, un peu plus de civilisation. Mais l'air avait toujours le même goût latent, comme imprégné de Mako, reliquat des tristes évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans les montagnes derrière. 

Il soupira. 

Revenir lui laissait toujours un goût d'amertume au fond de la gorge, et il savait que s'il restait trop longtemps une boule viendrait lui compresser sa poitrine, le gênant pour respirer puis pour parler et finissant par lui donner envie de pleurer. 

De hurler. 

Cette ville n'était plus la sienne depuis longtemps, elle l'avait rejeté, tout comme elle avait oubliée son vrai nom, tout comme elle avait écarté de sa mémoire toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait subies. Elle s'était soignée, et lui, témoin des absurdités passées, n'avait plus rien à faire ici. 

Et pourtant il revenait. Il revenait tous les cinquante ans à peu près, pour vérifier que le manoir était toujours en place, pour vérifier que Vincent était toujours en sécurité. Excellente excuse pour cacher le fait qu'il revenait dans sa ville natale simplement parce qu'elle lui manquait, même s'il n'avait plus sa place ici depuis longtemps… 

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et poussa sa moto jusqu'au petit parking de trois places devant l'hôtel. Le bâtiment existait déjà la dernière fois qu'il était venu mais il ne s'était alors pas éternisé, et personne ne devait se souvenir de lui. De toute façon, qui pourrait imaginer que le même homme revenait tous les cinquante ans pour vérifier que le manoir était toujours en place ?? 

Il allait entrer lorsqu'il remarqua deux camions militaires garés de l'autre côté de la place. Une rapide et succincte inspection lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de Ozzies. Il grimaça, puis se reprit et poussa la porte pour entrer dans l'hôtel. 

L'auberge était chaleureuse à première vue, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et l'air était lourd de la fumée des cigarettes et des pipes, le bar du rez-de-chaussée servant aussi de bistrot pour un certain nombre d'habitants. Réunis autour d'une table quelques autochtones discutaient à voix basses, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil méfiants au groupe de soldats qui buvaient et riaient de l'autre côté de la salle. Ceux là devaient être en permission et n'avaient trouvé que ce bar pour se détendre, mais Cloud s'étonnait quand même de leur présence dans une région si reculée. Tellement reculée et éloignée de la civilisation que mêmes les résistants devaient l'éviter… 

Il s'avança vers le bar et chercha le barman des yeux, celui-ci se trouvant dans l'arrière salle. L'homme revint vers lui en lui lançant un regard un peu dédaigneux et hautain, comme s'il n'appréciait guère la présence d'un étranger dans sa ville, et Cloud demanda dans la langue du pays s'il avait une chambre de libre. Les traits de l'homme se détendirent, rassuré par le rapprochement de la langue, et lui donna une chambre pour la nuit. 

Cloud allait sortir lorsqu'une vieille femme toute ratatinée qu'il n'avait même pas remarquée se redressa dans son vieux fauteuil derrière le bar. 

- _Vous arrivez trop tard, le vampire est parti…_ S'exclama-t-elle dans le patois local, que peu encore étaient capables de comprendre, et encore moins de parler. 

Cloud se figea, et se retourna pour faire face à la femme. 

- Mémé… Soupira le barman. Excusez-la, elle a plus toute sa tête. Rajouta-t-il à l'adresse du blond sans se douter une seconde que celui-ci avait compris ce que disait la vieille. 

- _Vraiment ?_ Demanda Cloud en hochant la tête, essayant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur qui lui avait déjà compris depuis longtemps ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. 

- _Hé oui… il ne vous a pas attendu, vous l'avez raté de peu… le vampire est sorti de ses cryptes, et il est parti…_ Fit elle avec un sourire dépourvu de dents. 

- _Quand ça, exactement ?_ Fit le blond en espérant que le tremblement de sa voix ne s'entendait pas trop. 

- _Ho… moi, le temps…_ Soupira la vieille avant de s'assoupir à nouveau. 

- Oh, excusez-la m'sieur. Fit à nouveau le barman d'une voix gênée. Y'a deux semaines on a eu une drôle d'affaire, et les vieux sont tous persuadés que le vampire local est sorti du vieux manoir pour… 

Cloud n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, il était déjà dehors. Il se fichait qu'on se doute de qui il était, il se fichait que les gens se souviennent de lui dans cinquante ans, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être sûr. Qu'il se trompe, ce n'était pas possible... 

Il traversa la ville en courant et s'engouffra dans le manoir sans ralentir, sans même prendre le temps de songer qu'il n'était plus entré à l'intérieur depuis des décennies. La dernière fois remontait à la dernière rénovation ratée du bâtiment, quelqu'un s'était alors introduit dans les cryptes et avait fouillé le vieux laboratoire. Il n'avait pas réussit à découvrir qui exactement, mais s'était arrangé pour que le nouveau propriétaire ne reste pas, et que le manoir retourne à l'abandon. Personne n'avait touché à la porte murée. 

Plusieurs fois il s'était dit qu'il devrait réveiller Vincent pour le déplacer, qu'il aille ailleurs, un endroit où il n'y aurait personne pour le chercher, un endroit où lui pourrait aussi veiller… mais la tentation aurait été trop forte, peut être, de le réveiller. Simplement pour ne plus être seul… 

Mais cette fois-ci il avait vraiment besoin de lui, ces expériences sur L2, ces monstres de Mako… pour l'instant ils étaient confinés sur la Colonie mais il ne pouvait pas savoir s'ils ne finiraient pas par réussir à venir sur Terre. Il avait besoin de Vincent pour détruire cette menace. 

Deux semaines, avait dit le barman. Deux semaines. 

Il serait arrivé à temps s'il avait laissé tombé les recherches pour Mike, il serait arrivé à temps s'il avait résisté à ce stupide journaliste. Mais bien sûr, il était devenu _indispensable_ pour trouver toutes les infos dont l'autre avait besoin pour son article… et puis, qu'est ce que c'était, deux semaines, quand on vivait depuis cinq siècle ? Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan… une poussière dans l'univers… 

Mais malgré tout, deux semaines, ça avait son importance… 

Il stoppa brusquement devant la porte secrète de la chambre du premier étage, vérifiant consciencieusement derrière lui que personne ne l'avait suivit dans un regain de méfiance, puis il débloqua le mécanisme et s'engouffra dans le puit. Il descendit à toute vitesse, sans trébucher ni glisser sur le bois lisse, et sut immédiatement en arrivant en bas que quelque chose clochait vraiment. 

La poussière épaisse qui recouvrait le sol était marquée de nombreuses traces, nettement visible. Elles étaient récentes… deux semaines, ce n'est rien… 

Il vérifia rapidement mais il avait déjà compris, le cercueil était vide, Vincent n'était plus là. Il fut soulagé de ne découvrir aucune trace de bagarre ou de lutte, ni de sang. 

Mais Vincent n'était plus là. Quelqu'un était venu le chercher et il était parti avec… 

La porte qu'il avait lui-même murée avait été explosée. Qui donc se baladerait avec des explosifs ?? … Quelqu'un qui savait… qui savait qu'il y avait des cryptes, quelqu'un qui savait qu'il y avait quelque chose… 

Quelqu'un qui savait pour Vincent… 

Ridicule… 

A part lui… qui pourrait savoir ?? 

Red 13 ?? Qu'est ce que ça lui aurait apporté de venir chercher Vincent ?? Pour autant que le félin soit toujours en vie par ailleurs… 

Alors qui d'autre ?? 

Qui ???

Il remonta lentement les escaliers de la crypte, ne voulant pas songer à ce qu'il avait découvert sur le réseau quelques jours auparavant, ces expériences qui remontait à une quinzaine d'années, ces recherches qu'un fou avait entreprises sur L2 au nez et à la barbe des autorités locales. Et il voulait croire, espérer, qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport… 

J'ai déjà eu un Hojo dans ma vie, ne m'en donnez pas un deuxième… 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

En se levant, Heero se rendit compte immédiatement que son ordinateur n'était pas à sa place, et, les sens en alerte, il sortit dans le salon, pour le découvrir sur la table. 

Trowa était dans la cuisine, Vincent lisait un livre d'histoire sur le canapé. WuFei n'était pas encore revenu de sa mission.

Heero fronça les sourcils, mais lorsque Quatre entra à son tour, une tasse de thé à la main, en demandant s'il avait vu Duo, il devina ce qu'il s'était passé. 

Heero sentit une certaine colère monter en lui. Il alluma son ordinateur, mais se doutait déjà que les informations sur Cloud/Julien Strife avaient été effacées. 

_ Duo est parti, dit-il d'une voix monocorde qui dénotait avec l'irritation qu'il ressentait. 

_ Parti ? Répéta Quatre. Comment ça, parti ? 

_ Les données sur Strife ont disparu. 

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'expliquer plus. Quatre prit une profonde inspiration, but une gorgée de thé en serrant la tasse très fort. Trowa posa une main apaisante sur son épaule mais le blond ne parut pas la sentir. 

Vincent haussa la voix. 

_ Je me doutais qu'il ferait ça, dit-il calmement. Sephiroth n'a jamais été très patient. C'est normal qu'il veuille régler ça par lui-même. 

Quatre se tourna vers lui, une maîtrise parfaite de sa voix, mais l'obscurité de son regard traduisait amplement sa fureur. 

Vincent n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais vu Aerith dans un état pareil, elle n'avait été que douce fermeté, et l'aura de danger que dégageait le blond au sourire si facile l'avait complètement pris par surprise. Encore une fois. 

Quatre était celui qui avait l'air le moins dangereux. Encore une fois, il avait oublié qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, surtout par rapport à ces cinq adolescents. L'erreur de Vincent était de les considérer comme des adolescents, justement. C'étaient des guerriers. 

_ Mais Duo n'est plus Sephiroth, dit Quatre en choisissant ses mots. Duo est un pilote de Gundam, il fait partie d'une équipe, et il a des responsabilités. Son geste est extrêmement imprudent. 

Quatre posa sa tasse sur le comptoir. 

_ Duo est le seul de nous cinq dont le visage a été dévoilé au grand public, continua-t-il. Il se met en danger, et par ce fait il met le reste du groupe en danger également. Et ce n'est pas exactement le moment pour risquer quoique ce soit. 

Le blond fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, ses pas raides montrant sa colère. Trowa le suivit pour le calmer. Vincent se tourna vers Heero. 

Le brun était impassible, mais intérieurement, il était aussi furieux que Quatre, pas exactement pour les mêmes raisons. Plus que de savoir que Duo était parti seul retrouver Strife, c'était l'idée qu'il avait hacké son ordinateur. 

Avant d'accepter de faire partie du groupe réuni par Quatre, Heero s'était toujours assuré que ses fichiers ne soient accessibles que par lui. La moindre erreur effaçait le disque dur, qu'il sauvegardait tous les soirs sur un autre ordinateur qu'il avait en réseau au laboratoire de J.

Depuis qu'il s'était allié aux autres pilotes pour de bon, il avait baissé les défenses de son ordinateur, pour qu'au cas où il mourrait les informations ne seraient pas définitivement perdues. C'était une marque de confiance envers les autres pilotes, qu'il savait parfaitement capables de hacker le disque dur si c'était une urgence. 

Et _uniquement_ une urgence. 

Le fait que Duo en ait profité le blessait quelque part. C'était une autre marque de confiance que l'Américain avait piétinée. 

Et il y avait autre chose qui gênait Heero. Comment se faisait-il que Duo ait pu entrer dans sa chambre sans qu'il ne se réveille ? Ses sens n'avaient pas enregistré que Duo n'était plus dans la catégories « sécurité », ou quoi ? Il avait cru, pourtant…

Il pensa avec une certaine culpabilité au pull noir de Duo qui était sous son oreiller. 

Heero se leva et referma doucement son ordinateur, sans regarder Vincent, il entra dans sa chambre, se changea. 

Il enfila un jean, un pull blanc, et prit une de ses nombreuses cartes d'identité. 

Vincent était retourné à son livre, et ne fit que lever les yeux un instant lorsque Heero traversa le salon avant de sortir de la maison. Quelque chose lui disait que Quatre allait exploser en découvrant la nouvelle désertion. 

Vincent l'aurait bien suivi, lui aussi avait envie de revoir Cloud. Et il était à peu près sûr que Quatre aussi avait hâte de rencontrer le blond. Mais peut-être qu'il valait mieux laisser ces trois là régler cette histoire entre eux avant tout. 

Heero était conscient que Quatre allait être fou furieux, mais comme Duo, Heero sentait qu'il fallait en finir avec tout ça. Il avait fui Duo comme un lâche, comme un enfant terrorisé. Lui. Heero Yuy. Le mieux à faire était d'avoir une confrontation directe avec sa peur, cette peur qui finalement n'était pas Duo, mais Duo _et _Strife. 

Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être perturbé par ces émotions qui le secouaient, le déstabilisaient. Ça pouvait être dangereux en mission. 

Il fallait soit qu'il retrouve un degré acceptable de confiance avec Duo, soit bloquer tout ce qui venait de lui. 

Et puis ce n'était pas bon pour Duo non plus. Honnêtement, si l'Américain avait été dans son état normal, il se serait bien douté que Heero avait appris l'adresse de Strife. 

Heero connaissait par cœur tout ce qui se trouvait sur son ordinateur. Effacer ou hacker un disque dur était facile. 

Effacer ou forcer le cerveau d'Heero Yuy, c'était autre chose. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

J lut attentivement le rapport des activités « anormales » de L2. Elles restaient discrètes, mais bientôt la rumeur que des monstres se promenaient en liberté ferait le tour des colonies. Il allait falloir régler cette histoire rapidement. 

J ne tenait pas à ce que les gouvernements se penchent sur l'origine de ces animaux mutants. Il posa le rapport sur son bureau, pensif. 

Heero pourrait s'occuper de ça. Après tout, d'une certaine manière, c'étaient ses frères et sœurs qui décimaient L2 de ses clochards…  

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Heero monta les escaliers de l'immeuble lentement. L'adresse était bonne. Il était resté en bas à attendre que le matin se montre. Le jour s'était levé lentement, et lorsque la rue avait commencé à s'agiter, il s'était décidé à entrer dans le bâtiment. Il avait repéré la boite aux lettres de Strife, et commencé à monter. 

Et voilà. Il était face à la porte, et soudain ne savait plus pourquoi il se trouvait ici. La panique le reprenait, mais il se secoua. 

Odin disait que le meilleur moyen d'apprendre à nager était de se jeter à l'eau. Mais quand Heero avait plongé, Odin avait été là pour le rattraper. 

Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de couler, cette fois ? 

Heero prit une inspiration et frappa doucement d'abord, puis un peu plus fort. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et après une seconde d'hésitation, il appuya sur la poignée. Ce n'était pas fermé.

Il ouvrit la porte, pas en grand, juste assez pour voir Duo en train de se réveiller, de se redresser lentement sur le canapé. 

De se désengager des bras d'un jeune homme aux longues mèches blondes. 

Les sentiments que Heero avait essayé de réprimer depuis son départ du refuge le noyèrent complètement, ils y étaient tous, la confusion, la trahison, la perte, et l'envie de fuir. Le _besoin_ de fuir. 

Et enfin, la panique totale lorsque le regard de Duo croisa le sien. 

Ça ne dura qu'un quart de seconde, Heero détourna la tête immédiatement et fit la chose la plus aberrante qui soit pour lui. 

Il s'enfuit en courant. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

[18h plus tôt]

Duo recommanda un coca et reprit patiemment son observation de l'immeuble. Il était maintenant onze heure et demi, et Cloud n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. Après une bonne demi-heure à tourner autour de l'immeuble, il était entré, avait frappé, mais la porte était fermée, et malgré son envie d'entrer par effraction il s'était retenu. 

Il n'était pas certain du tout que revenir dans la vie de Cloud en forçant la serrure de son appartement soit la meilleure chose à faire. 

Alors il s'était installé au café en face, et alternait les chocolats et les cocas en attendant que son ancien amant veuille bien daigner se montrer. 

Duo jouait la désinvolture, mais à l'intérieur de lui, il avait les entrailles en nœuds de marins. 

Maintenant, les autres devaient s'être rendu compte de sa disparition. Il fit une grimace intérieure, il pouvait déjà sentir sur lui le regard meurtrier de Quatre. Ça allait être douloureux, très douloureux, à son retour…

Une voiture se gara devant le café, et Duo faillit recracher son coca par le nez lorsque le conducteur en sortit. Il aurait reconnu cette coupe de cheveux partout, et ces yeux bleus Mako, si semblables à ceux d'Heero…Un cours instant il se demanda comment ça se faisait que Heero avait les yeux Mako, mais la pensée disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, au profit d'un arrêt cérébral momentané. C'était maintenant, il devait se lever, aller parler à Cloud, revoir Cloud, entendre la voix de Cloud…

Mais il avait les jambes complètement coupées. Il regarda le blond sortir un sac de voyage du coffre et se diriger vers l'immeuble, puis disparaître dans l'entrée. 

« Oh bon dieu. Oh bon dieu. Oh bon dieu. »

Il inspira profondément. Allez, c'était le moment, il devait y aller. 

Comment Cloud allait-il le recevoir ? Probablement avec un poing dans la figure. 

Est-ce qu'il allait seulement le reconnaître ? Il n'avait aucune ressemblance avec le Sephiroth dont se souvenait Cloud. 

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, d'être venu. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il rentre, qu'il accepte le savon de Quatre, qu'ils remettent Vincent dans sa crypte, et qu'ils oublient tout ça. 

Il paya sa consommation, les yeux dans le vague, les jambes flageolantes, et sortit du café, ne sachant plus quoi faire. 

Et puis Cloud réapparut et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Duo ne put s'empêcher de le suivre, et arriva dans un supermarché, où, apparemment revenu de voyage, le blond venait faire ses courses. 

Duo prit le temps de l'observer entre deux rayons. Cloud avait coupé ses cheveux, ils n'étaient plus si long qu'avant. C'était étrange, vraiment. Il se souvenait d'un Cloud plus jeune que lui, largement plus petit, d'un Cloud qui tenait si bien dans ses bras. 

Mais là, c'était à lui de lever la tête pour croiser son regard. Pas qu'il ait tenté de le faire, bien entendu…

Et le visage de Cloud était si sérieux, si préoccupé. Duo eut cette impulsion à la fois étrangère et familière de prendre le blond contre lui et de le réconforter. 

Mais ça risquait de provoquer un certain malaise, c'est sûr. 

Duo avait du mal à séparer ses sentiments. Il y avait cette partie Sephiroth en lui qui considérait Cloud comme sien, comme son amant, et un amant auquel il avait de sérieuses excuses à donner, et la partie d'aujourd'hui, ce qui faisait de lui Duo, qui était surtout soulagée d'avoir peut-être une solution à ses problèmes, et curieuse de connaître la suite, tout en ayant au coin de l'esprit l'image d'un brun aux yeux bleus qui refusait de croiser son regard. 

Duo suivit Cloud jusque chez lui, déjeuna le peu de sandwich qu'il put avaler dans le café d'en face. Lorsque le blond réapparut, il prit sa voiture, et Duo attendit de nouveau qu'il revienne en faisant le tour du quartier. Cloud resta absent toute l'après-midi, ne revint qu'en début de soirée, et cette fois Duo prit son courage à deux mains. 

Il était temps d'aller affronter son passé. 

Duo grimpa les escaliers quatre et quatre pour s'empêcher de faire demi-tour au milieu, et s'arrêta devant la porte. 

C'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment de se dégonfler. 

Il était Duo Maxwell, nom de Dieu, pilote de Deathscythe, Dieu de la Mort et réincarnation du Général Sephiroth ! 

Fort de cette assurance, il frappa fortement à la porte… et s'affola complètement. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Cloud bailla et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il était fatigué par son voyage, et surtout très inquiet. Où avait bien pu passer Vincent ? 

Si ça se trouvait, ça avait un rapport avec les évènements de L2. 

Cloud se frotta les yeux. Il était allé au journal cet après-midi pour demander un congé immédiat pour cause familiale – après tout, Vincent était plus ou moins de sa famille, non ? – et il partirait pour L2 le plus tôt possible. C'était là-bas qu'il avait le plus de chance de retrouver l'ancien Turk. Il fallait juste qu'il passe par la « cache » pour récupérer son épée. 

Les armes avaient beau avoir évoluées, Cloud ne se sentirait bien qu'avec le poids familier de l'épée géante de Zack. Et il maintenait qu'un Omnislash valait bien une lame thermique. 

Il allait se lever pour préparer le dîner lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. 

Cloud grogna intérieurement, sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait de cet enquiquineur de Mike. Personne d'autre ne venait le voir, et d'ici que ce fichu journaliste ait appris les vacances impromptues que Cloud s'offrait, et qu'il avait décidé de s'assurer que tout allait bien… Il ne décollerait pas de la soirée. 

Défaitiste, Cloud se résigna à aller ouvrir. 

Mais ce n'était pas Mike qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. 

C'était un gamin, un ado d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux longs et nattés, qui le regardait avec une extrême nervosité et quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'espoir. 

Son visage avait quelque chose de familier. 

Cloud se figea. 

Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait. 

C'était le pilote de Gundam qui avait été capturé par OZ. 

Le garçon dût se rendre compte qu'il l'avait reconnu, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. 

_ Cloud ? 

Le cœur du blond s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas une question, une confirmation d'identité que l'autre demandait, malgré le fait que Cloud n'avait plus entendu prononcer son nom par quelqu'un depuis que Vincent s'était enfermé. 

Ce ton de voix, cette façon de prononcer son nom, un peu inquiète, concernée, sans trop vouloir le paraître…__

_« Cloud ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, amour ? » « Cloud ? Tu t'es encore blessé à l'entraînement ? » « Cloud ? Ne me mens pas, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. » « Cloud ? »_

Cloud plongea ses yeux dans le regard de l'adolescent, surpris qu'il ne soit pas vert, dérangé parce qu'il devait baisser la tête au lieu de la lever, mais ce regard, il le connaissait, même si les iris n'étaient pas de la même couleur, même après cinq cents ans, même sous une autre apparence… 

L'émotion le rattrapa, et il laissa échapper un sanglot qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et les jambes devenues soudain plus molles que du coton, il se laissa tomber au sol, rattrapé avant de tomber par deux bras qui le serrèrent contre un corps, un corps qui n'était pas du tout familier, mais la manière de le tenir était la même, et la main qui pressait sa tête sous un menton était la même, et les mots utilisés pour le calmer étaient les mêmes, le ton de la voix était la même… et Dieu ce qu'il lui avait manqué…

Cloud lâcha un cri de détresse étranglée, et les larmes jaillirent soudain, des larmes réprimées, des larmes qui soudain étaient les bienvenues, et il s'accrocha à ce corps qui le serrait comme il avait attendu d'être serré pendant tous ces siècles d'attente. 

Un long moment s'écoula avant que Cloud ne réussisse à se calmer. Il se détacha lentement de l'étreinte, et la déception d'être accueilli par un regard presque violet au lieu de vert le frappa de plein fouet, et l'autre… Sephiroth… parut s'en rendre compte, mais n'eut pas l'air de s'en troubler. 

Il sourit, et se leva, tirant Cloud avec lui. 

_ On devrait aller s'asseoir, et discuter un moment. 

Et parce que c'était tellement Sephiroth, cette manière de rester à l'aise dans toutes les situations, et de prendre tout en main, que Cloud se laissa mener à son propre canapé, s'assit et attendit qu'il arrange tout. 

Il s'assit en face de lui, sourit de nouveau et posa une main sur la joue de Cloud. 

_ Ça fait tellement bizarre, dit-il. Y'a pas si longtemps, je croyais encore que t'étais qu'un rêve. 

_ Tu… Tu es pilote de Gundam ? fit Cloud, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de dire sans que sa voix ne le trahisse. 

_ Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-il, complètement pris par surprise. 

_ Je… travaille dans un journal, expliqua Cloud, commençant à reprendre ses esprits. Ta photo…

Il hocha la tête sans le laisser terminer, comprenant tout de suite de quoi le blond parlait. 

_ Ça va me faciliter les choses, dit-il. J'ai pas mal de trucs à te raconter, ça va prendre un moment, alors si t'as du café à portée de main, ce serait bien. 

Cloud hocha la tête et se leva. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Duo lâcha un soupir de soulagement dès que Cloud disparut dans ce qu'il devinait être la cuisine. Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça. Il s'était attendu à une crise, à un feu d'artifice, mais il se sentait calme. Peut-être parce que Cloud avait besoin de repères, et que ça semblait naturel à Duo de les lui donner, de le protéger. 

Le prendre dans ses bras avait été naturel aussi, mais Duo s'étonnait du manque de réaction sexuelle. Le fait de se retrouver face à Cloud avait, au lieu de le perturber encore plus, ce qu'il craint, calmé ces sentiments tumultueux. 

Oui, il se sentait responsable de Cloud. Le blond avait beau être, techniquement plus vieux, et plus grand que lui, il éprouvait le besoin de le protéger, de s'assurer qu'il était bien, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Il n'y avait pas de désir sexuel, bien que Cloud soit toujours aussi beau. Et lorsqu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, il avait retrouvé le Cloud de ses souvenirs, de ses rêves. 

Cloud revient avec deux tasses, une cafetière, et des biscuits, avant de se rasseoir en face de Duo et de le regarder. 

_ Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua Duo en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me dis pas que tu continues à passer des nuits blanches ? 

_ Je n'ai plus autant besoin de dormir, murmura presque Cloud. 

_ Mmmh. 

Duo sourit, et décida de se lancer. 

_ On va commencer par le début. Tout d'abord, je tiens à ce que tu saches que je suis pas – plus – Sephiroth. Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, comme tu le sais je suis l'un des cinq pilotes de Gundam, et jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, je croyais que tu n'étais qu'un personnage imaginaire issu de rêves bizarres et trop réels. 

Sous l'oreille attentive de Cloud, Duo expliqua son parcours, passant sous silence quelques évènements, dont Heero et tout ce qui allait avec. Il se contenta de signaler ses crises, mais Cloud lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait plus que ne lui racontait Duo. 

La réincarnation d'Aerith lui fit un plaisir immense, le fait qu'elle soit un garçon dans cette vie le perturba un peu…  

_ Est-ce que c'est une coïncidence, que vous vous battiez tous les deux pour la même cause ? demanda Cloud. 

_ J'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, fit Duo après une pause. En principe je dirais oui, mais Quatre a vraiment des pouvoirs bizarres, tu sais, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre on ait été attiré l'un par l'autre m'étonnerait pas. Si ça se trouve, la voix de la Planète ou je sais pas quoi l'a poussée vers moi pour me surveiller… ce qui était pas du luxe, crois-moi, je serais devenu cinglé sans lui, et ça commence un peu à devenir une habitude…

_ Ne dis pas ça, murmura Cloud. 

Duo lui fit un petit sourire et reprit son récit à Nibelheim. 

_ Vincent est avec vous ! s'exclama Cloud, incroyablement soulagé. Je reviens de Nibelheim. Je me demandais… C'étaient vos traces. 

_ C'est ça. Il va bien. Tu voulais lui parler ? 

_ Plus ou moins, mais il vaut mieux que je raconte une fois qu'on sera tous ensemble. Aerith saura peut-être ce qu'il se passe. 

Duo lui lança un regard intrigué, mais ne poursuivit pas. Pour le moment, l'important était surtout de mettre les choses au point avec Cloud. 

_ Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ? demanda ce dernier, curieux. 

_ Aucune idée, répondit honnêtement Duo. On a cherché un bon moment sans indice, c'est Heero qui t'as trouvé, et il a pas expliqué comment…

Cloud sentit la soudaine crispation dans la voix de Duo. Il y avait probablement à creuser de ce côté, tout ne serait pas dit ce soir. Mais ils avaient le temps.

Duo. Comme il acceptait facilement que Duo et Sephiroth étaient deux personnes complètement différentes. Duo se conduisait comme Sephiroth, parfois, avait des attitudes, des tons de voix qui tiraient douloureusement le cœur de Cloud. 

Mais Duo n'était pas Sephiroth. 

Le blond raconta à son tour son parcours, beaucoup plus rapidement que Duo, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Juste qu'il avait attendu. 

_ Je suis désolé, fit Duo lorsqu'il se tût. 

_ Pourquoi ? 

_ Je ne suis pas la personne que tu attends. 

Cloud ferma les yeux. 

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura-t-il, et sa voix se prit dans sa gorge. 

Il avait attendu. Attendu. Pour rien. 

Duo n'était pas Sephiroth. 

Il sentit le coussin du canapé bouger, et Duo le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, le berçant de la même manière que le faisait Sephiroth avant. 

Mais Duo n'était pas Sephiroth. 

Et c'était Sephiroth que Cloud aimait, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin du monde. 

_ J'aimerai toujours Sephiroth, dit-il d'une voix entrechoquée, contre le cou de Duo. 

_ Et il y aura toujours une partie de moi qui t'aimera, répondit le châtain. 

Il serra un peu plus fort Cloud, sachant que ce n'était pas ça qui allait le consoler, et il avait un besoin désespéré de calmer le chagrin du blond. 

_ Tu sais, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, Quatre m'a dit, ou Aerith, je sais pas bien, tu parles d'un problème de double-identité, bref, il m'a dit que si j'avais eu tant de problème à gérer mon ancienne vie, c'était que je, que Sephiroth n'était probablement pas censé se réincarner à ce moment là. Que quelque chose a fait que j'ai été obligé de m'incarner. Alors il est très probable que la réincarnation normale reprenne après ma mort, et que la prochaine fois, je sois Sephiroth. Pas à cent pour cent, mais bien plus que je ne le suis dans cette vie. Probablement celui que tu attends. Je te promets rien, c'est plus une devinette qu'autre chose, mais…ça vaut encore la peine d'espérer. 

Cloud ne répondit rien pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête. « Merci », murmura-t-il. 

Incapables de bouger, ils restèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et s'endormirent presque sans s'en rendre compte. 

Et c'est ainsi que Heero les trouva le lendemain matin. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

« Heero ! » 

Duo dégringola les escaliers, jurant intérieurement, ne doutant pas une seule seconde du spectacle que Cloud et lui devaient offrir vu par un œil extérieur, bien qu'il n'y ait strictement rien de juste un peu sexuel dans leur étreinte. 

Qu'est-ce que Heero fichait là, d'abord ?! C'était bien sa chance… ! Lui qui pensait mettre tout ça  tranquillement au point une fois rentré ! Bien que les choses aient été mises à plat entre Cloud et lui, il était encore très mal à l'aise à l'idée de son ancien amant et du futur-si-seulement-ça-ne-tenait-qu'à-lui dans la même pièce. Il avait besoin de s'y préparer psychologiquement. 

Et voilà que Heero le surprenait encore une fois en débarquant au mauvais moment. D'habitude il avait un meilleur timing ! 

_ Heero ! 

Il rattrapa le brun dans la rue. Heero marchait rapidement, mais Duo n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser filer. 

_ Heero, attends ! S'il te plait ! 

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ralentir, et Duo piqua un sprint. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois de peur d'hésiter, il attrapa Heero par la taille et le tira contre lui, ignorant les regards bizarres des rares passants à cette heure matinale. 

C'était la première fois qu'il touchait Heero depuis la tentative de viol involontaire, et bon dieu ce que ça faisait du bien…

Il serra Heero, sentant clairement la tension extrême dans le corps du brun, et sachant parfaitement que Heero pouvait se dégager quand il voulait. 

Mais il n'avait pas pu, pourtant, ce soir-là… Le cœur de Duo se serra, mais il refusa d'y penser plus. Ce n'était pas le moment, c'était le moment de rattraper Heero, parce que le brun avait beau être contre lui, c'était comme si il était à des milliards d'années-lumière… 

_ Heero…Hee-chan, écoute-moi, s'il te plait. Je te promets qu'il ne s'est rien passé, on a parlé tard, on s'est endormi, c'est tout, je te le promets…

Toute l'attitude corporelle d'Heero hurlait « Je m'en fous, va-t-en ! » mais Duo tint bon. S'il laissait partir le brun maintenant, c'était fini, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. Il fallait qu'il explique, que Heero comprenne. Heero avait toujours compris, Heero lui avait fait confiance jusqu'au bout, alors il fallait qu'encore une fois… Encore une fois…

_ Je te demande pas de pardonner, dit-il. Juste de comprendre. Cloud, c'est le passé, Heero. C'est le passé, et je peux pas avancer sans avoir réglé mes comptes avec le passé. Je… j'ai besoin de tout comprendre, je veux plus de ses images dans ma têtes, je veux plus perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Je supporterais pas que ça recommence, que je m'en prenne sans le vouloir à l'un de vous…A toi… Je veux… Je veux pouvoir te serrer comme ça sans avoir peur de te faire du mal la seconde d'après. 

Voilà. C'était dit. Aussi clairement que s'il avait simplement dit qu'il l'aimait, un verbe que Duo n'était pas prêt à utiliser, c'est bien trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. 

Et puis le corps d'Heero se détendit contre le sien, lentement, comme si le brun n'était pas tout à fait vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait, qu'il restait prudent, méfiant, et tenait à ce que Duo le sache. Et l'Américain comprit parfaitement que Heero ne lui offrait que l'autorisation de prouver ce qu'il disait. Que même si ses paroles l'avaient touché, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il y croyait vraiment. Duo n'avait plus le droit au faux pas, et il le savait. 

Mais ce que Heero lui offrait, c'était déjà beaucoup. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile. Et il ne gâcherait pas cette chance. 

Heero appuya légèrement sa tête contre celle de Duo, puis prit une inspiration. 

_ Quatre va te tuer, dit-il. 

Duo sourit, fou de joie. C'étaient les premières paroles que Heero lui adressait depuis deux semaines. 

_ Je me réincarnerai, répliqua-t-il avant de lâcher Heero doucement, à regret. 

Il garda une main dans la sienne, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de perdre totalement le contact physique avec le brun, après deux semaines de privation. 

Il regarda Heero droit dans les yeux, et finalement trouva que ses yeux et ceux de Cloud n'étaient pas si identiques que ça. Ils n'avaient pas le même regard. Heero était Heero. 

Dieu qu'il aimait les yeux d'Heero. Le regard d'Heero. Ça faisait trop longtemps…Deux semaines sans toucher Heero, sans entendre Heero, sans croiser les yeux d'Heero, c'était l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'enfer. 

Il serra les doigts autour de la main d'Heero. 

_ Tu montes ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'hésitation en désignant l'immeuble.

Heero secoua négativement la tête. 

_ Je vais rentrer, dit-il. 

Duo n'insista pas. Il préférait ça, et Heero devait le sentir. C'était mieux pour le moment. « On ne va pas tarder à vous rejoindre » promit-t-il. 

Il lâcha Heero à regret. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire hésitant, puis s'éloigna. Duo le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. 

De l'appartement, Cloud regardait la scène d'un air pensif. 

Fin du chapitre 7

**Délirium** : Bishies en crises

Shinia : tsss… alors Duo, t'as pas honte de tromper Heero avec ton ancien amant de ta vie antérieure ?? 

Shakes : surtout que l'ancien amant est un vrai fossile… 

Cloud : hé, oh !!! 

Shinia : dis pas le contraire… quoique… drôlement bien conservé le fossile… ^.^

Shakes : ah oui, il est encore bien ferme et tout… graomiam… 

Cloud *repousse les mains baladeuses des auteuses* hieeeeeeeeek !!! 

Duo : naaaaaaaaan Heeroooooo !!!! je te jure qu'il c'est rien passé !!!! é________è

Heero : … … … *regarde Cloud tenter d'échapper à Shakes et Shinia* c'est pas ce qu'elles ont dit… 

Duo : mais elles racontent que des bêtiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiises !!!! T____T Heero, reviennnnnns !!! 

Heero *part très loin dans son inconscient et n'entend plus Duo pleurer*

Zissi : y'a quelqu'un pour récupérer ces deux persos en pleine crise angsty ??? -_-

Zinnok : remarque… sont peut être mieux là où ils sont… 

ss


	9. Chapitre 8 :L'herbe verte du Wyoming

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Quoique je comprends que vous puissiez en douter, c'est aussi mon cas... vous allez rire, mais ce chapitre a été commencé il y a très exactement un an... (l'exam dont je parle au début du chapitre était celui de Faunisitque de l'an passé... XD). Non? ça vous fait pas rire?? ... tant pis!!

un grand merci aux revieweurs!! **Kaory**, **Mely**, **Zorca** (merci merci merci pour tout ces compliments... que dire d'autre?? ah, oui: Lady Une en réincarnation de Sephy, c'est une idée à creuse... lol!! XD ), Enyo85 (l'accalmie ne va pas durer... hin, hin...), **Joli Petit Ange Noir** (on va essayer de pas mettre aussi longtemps pour la suite... surtout que c'est à moi d'écrire, maintenant...)

Je vous passe le bonjour de Shakes exilée chez les Saxons (elle bosse tout l'été dans un resto en Angleterre...), vous dit encore merci pour les reviews, demande pardon pour le temps mis entre deux chapitres et vous souhaite, surtout, une bonne lecture... car ça, c'est important!!

Shinia

. 

**Réincarnations**

. 

_Séries : Gundam Wing et Final Fantasy 7. _

_Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy le pingouin rouge et Shinia Marina la biologiste folle __Mails : , (archive pour les dessins cf bio)_

_Genre : On continue à taper gaiement… littéralement et littérairement._

_Couples : 343 21 12 _

_Disclaimers__: Shinia : Je veux le Cloud de Kingdom Hearts !!! Il a la méga classe qui tue !!!… … … siouplé, quoi… faites un geste… __Shakes : Il est livré avec Sephy ? ___

_Avertissements : TWT, limite AU, Cloud power, Baka Mike_

_Note : Shinia : J'ai écrit quelques heures à peine après avoir passé un exam… (je sais l'inspi vient bizarrement chez moi… )_ Shakes : J'ai écrit un mois et demi après avoir reçu la première version. (je sais, l'inspi vient tardivement chez moi… p) 

. 

. 

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici, au milieu de nulle part ?? » 

(Reno, FF VII) 

.

.

**Chapitre 8 : L'herbe verte du Wyoming**

.

Cloud s'écarta de la fenêtre. Il avait dans la gorge une sorte de boule qui menaçait d'exploser. Il s'adossa au mur et se força à prendre une inspiration, luttant pour faire passer l'air jusqu'à ses poumons tant ça faisait mal.

Ça faisait mal…

Il l'avait dit, pourtant. Sephiroth et Duo Maxwell étaient deux personnes différentes. Il y avait bien un certain nombre de caractères qu'il retrouvait en Duo – ou qu'il _croyait_ retrouver, peut-être – mais il n'était _pas_ Sephiroth. Et ne le serait jamais…

Il secoua la tête et se reprit, pourtant. Il avait gardé le visage impassible pendant de si longues années que l'habitude n'était pas si difficile à reprendre, aussi lorsque Duo revint à l'appartement avec l'air songeur il ne s'aperçut de rien. Sans doute était-il aussi trop occupé par ses propres problèmes… Cloud n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la légère hésitation de celui qui avait été son amant dans une autre vie lorsqu'il lui fallait prononcer le nom de Heero. Comme s'il avait peur de briser le propriétaire de ce nom rien qu'en le disant à voix haute… il y avait quelque chose entre eux, il y avait eu quelque chose… et une petite voix à l'arrière de son esprit lui disait que ça devait être lié aux crises qu'avait fait Duo et dont il ne lui avait que sommairement parlé.

Le jeune natté se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire un peu gêné, ne sachant guère que dire, ou expliquer.

- C'était… c'était Heero. J'ai essayé de brouiller les pistes derrière moi avant de partir, mais il devait avoir appris l'adresse par cœur… fit-il sur un ton désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu sais…

- C'est juste que…

- Laisse.

Cloud s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de Duo, ce geste lui semblant pourtant infiniment aberrant. Ce n'était pas à lui de se comporter ainsi avec Seph… non… avec Duo… mais Duo et lui _n'étaient pas_ Sephiroth et lui. La veille, Duo avait réagi comme aurait réagi Sephiroth parce que lui, Cloud, en avait eu besoin dans un sens. Il avait eu besoin de ce repère. Mais maintenant…

Cloud soupira en ôtant sa main de l'épaule de Duo.

- Où est Vincent exactement ? demanda-t-il, autant pour détourner la conversation que parce que la réponse l'intéressait.

- Avec les autres… pilotes. Une baraque un peu paumée pas loin de la frontière mexicaine…

- On peut les rejoindre ? Ou votre condition de terroristes internationaux ne vous le permet pas… ? fit le blond sur un ton très légèrement moqueur.

Duo ricana doucement et sourit. Cloud lui rendit son sourire. C'était déjà mieux comme ça, qu'il cesse de faire une telle tête de déterr

- On peut y aller. Je t'indiquerai la route, pas de problème. Faudrait peut-être juste… que je les prévienne…

- Le téléphone est derrière toi, je sais pas si ça te suffit…

- Je ferai avec, t'inquiète, l'assura Duo en jetant un coup d'œil à l'appareil derrière lui.

Cloud se détourna et rangea rapidement les tasses de café vides de la veille, avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

- Je prends une douche et je me change, j'ai pas arrêté de courir ces derniers jours, signala-t-il avant de disparaître.

Duo le suivit des yeux, puis écouta l'eau se mettre à couler. Il eut un instant l'impulsion d'aller l'épier avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Sephiroth l'avait fait, ça oui, il avait regardé Cloud prendre sa douche à son insu de nombreuses fois. Les sanitaires de leurs casernes étaient rarement de bonnes qualité, et l'eau coulait avec peu de pression sur le corps du jeune homme qui devait se tortiller pour réussir à se rincer, et mettait toujours un moment pour réussir à débarrasser sa chevelure rebelle de toute la mousse.

Sephiroth avait trouvé cela… amusant, et excitant. Attendrissant aussi… mais il n'était plus Sephiroth, et tout ce qui l'aurait un tant soit peu intéressé aurait été ses cicatrices datant de ses combat du temps d'Avalanche… du temps où il se battait contre lui…

Nan. Mauvaise idée finalement.

Il se tourna vers le téléphone, l'appareil lui semblant soudain avoir l'apparence d'un dangereux prédateur… il se pinça les lèvres, mais se dit que de toute façon, tôt ou tard, il aurait droit à son savon. Inutile de reculer. Nan ?

Il prit le combiné et composa le numéro qu'il avait appris par cœur rapidement.

Allo ? fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil, et il la reconnut aussitôt comme n'appartenant pas à l'un des pilotes.

Il prit une inspiration, et débita d'une traite :

- Vin, tu tombes bien !! Tu peux dire aux autres que je suis avec Cloud et qu'on va venir vous rejoindre ?? Merci et salut !!

Et il raccrocha.

.

**OoOoOoOoO******

.

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, Vincent jeta un coup d'œil circonspect au combiné du téléphone, un sourcil levé. Finalement il remit l'appareil sur son socle et reprit son bouquin, mais il n'eut pas le temps de recommencer à lire : Quatre venait d'apparaître en haut de l'escalier et l'interrogeait du regard.

- C'était Duo, souffla l'ex-Turk. Il revient. Avec Cloud.

Vincent n'aurait jamais cru que Aerith, réincarnée ou non, connaissait autant de grossièretés dans autant de langues différentes…

.

**OoOoOoOoO******

.

Duo déglutit avec difficulté. Le voyage s'était plutôt bien passé, excepté le fait qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait se faire copieusement engueuler par Quatre. Et sans doute pas que par lui…

Derrière lui, Cloud vérifiait quelque chose sur le moteur de sa moto, n'ayant pas l'air particulièrement pressé de revoir Vincent même après pratiquement quatre siècles de séparation. Ou alors il se doutait qu'il y avait de l'orage dans l'air…

Le natté avait été surpris de constater que Cloud roulait encore sur un engin qui lui était pratiquement contemporain. Le blond lui avait assuré que celle-ci avait tout de même un siècle de moins que lui, il n'en restait pourtant pas moins que c'était encore un miracle qu'elle roule aussi bien… excepté ce bruit suspect sur les derniers vingt kilomètres, mais Cloud disait que ce n'était pas bien grave.

Duo préférait ne pas le savoir de toute façon si jamais la moto devait tomber en morceaux alors qu'il avait les fesses posées dessus…

Il soupira et essaya de se donner une contenance qu'il n'avait pas tout en s'avançant vers la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, dévoilant un Quatre rouge de colère.

Il ne dit rien cependant, et Duo décida préférer quand son ami se lâchait que lorsqu'il se contentait de le fixer d'un regard meurtrier. Et Quatre le savait sûrement très bien… Cloud arriva derrière lui et l'attention du blond fut un moment détournée de sa pauvre proie pour se fixer sur le jeune homme. Ses traits s'adoucirent considérablement quand il lui fit un sourire et le salua.

- Bonjour Cloud…

Cloud se retint de ne pas sursauter. Duo n'avait pas besoin de lui présenter le jeune garçon, il avait immédiatement compris. Le regard, le sourire même du blond étaient ceux d'Aerith…

- Aerith… Fit il en hochant la tête, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Quatre eut un petit rire, ignorant Duo qui profitait de la courte accalmie pour se glisser à l'intérieur.

- Maintenant je m'appelle Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner, et de toutes façons je ne suis pas vraiment Aerith. Je t'expliquerai… Assura-t-il toujours sans cesser de sourire.

Il fit entrer le blond dans la maison et lui désigna une pièce de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Fais comme chez toi, Vincent est dans le salon. On va venir vous rejoindre dès qu'on aura réglé… une petite affaire personnelle. DUO MAXWELL !!! S'exclama alors le petit Arabe d'un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Duo rentra la tête dans ses épaules alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter pour aller se planquer à l'étage. Il tourna le regard vers Quatre qui lui montrait du doigt la porte menant à la cuisine, le regard dur.

Duo déglutit.

- Commande-moi un cercueil, tu veux, ça serait sympa… Fit l'Américain en passant devant Cloud qui dut faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Pas seulement à cause de la remarque de Duo ou de sa réaction face à Quatre, mais surtout en voyant la réincarnation d'Aerith mener son monde à la baguette… dont la réincarnation de Sephiroth. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Il laissa les deux pilotes s'enfermer dans la cuisine, apercevant au passage la présence de deux autres personnes dans la pièce, puis se dirigea vers le salon, au bout du couloir. Cloud s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, laissant son regard parcourir la pièce.

Elle était grande et assez chaleureuse. Deux canapés se faisaient face autour d'une table basse recouverte de bouquins de toutes sortes. A la vue de la grande table près des portes fenêtres la pièce devait normalement faire office de salle à manger mais elle était pour le moment encombrée de deux ordinateurs dont l'un, allumé, ronronnait dans le silence ambiant. Il y avait quelques autres meubles, des lampes, des bibliothèques le long des murs.

Et un homme brun dont il aurait reconnu la silhouette entre mille, installé bien droit dans l'un des canapés, faisant dos à la fenêtre. Il tenait un livre dans sa main valide et n'avait pas relevé la tête.

- Vin ?? Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Demanda-t-il tout de go en désignant du menton les mèches indéniablement plus courtes que celles que portait l'ancien Turk dans ses souvenirs…

Vincent eut un petit ricanement qui lui fit tressauter les épaules et releva un coin de lèvre.

- Oui, bonjour Cloud, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir… Souffla-t-il de sa voix grave et chaleureuse et Cloud se rendit compte alors à quel point il lui avait manqué.

A quel point la présence d'un véritable ami manquait au fond de lui…

Il s'avança vers le canapé en tendant une main que l'autre, après avoir posé son livre à ses côtés, serra. Vincent se leva et ils restèrent quelques instant à se regarder, avant de finalement tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Content de te revoir, gamin.

- Après plus de cinq siècles, je ne suis pas sûr que tes quelques décennies de plus fassent encore une énorme différence… Rétorqua Cloud en s'écartant, laissant une main posée sur l'épaule du brun qui en faisait autant.

Ils sourirent. Ça faisait du bien de se revoir après tout ce temps…

- J'aurai dû aller te sortir de ton cercueil il y a longtemps… tu m'as manqué tu sais…

- Tu m'as manqué aussi… … on peut arrêter les retrouvailles larmoyantes maintenant ?

Cloud éclata franchement de rire, mais s'interrompit en entendant un éclat de voix venant de la cuisine.

Devant son regard interrogateur, Vincent entreprit de lui expliquer.

- Duo est parti sans prévenir qui que ce soit et sans prendre de précaution d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ils craignaient qu'il se fasse repérer par Oz…

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais même pas pensé… il m'a expliqué, au fait, rajouta-t-il. A propos des Gundams…

Tout deux écoutèrent un instant, mais la maison resta silencieuse, et ils finirent par s'asseoir dans le canapé. Cloud soupira. Entre le voyage à Nibelheim et le trajet jusqu'ici en moto, il commençait à fatiguer… il savait cependant que ce n'était pas près d'être fini. Il fallait qu'ils aillent sur L2 pour voir ce qui s'y passait exactement…

Il allait en parler à Vincent lorsque celui-ci parla.

- Est-ce que… ça va ?

- … à propos de quoi… ?

- Sephiroth.

Cloud sentit son cœur manquer un battement en entendant le nom, mais il parvint à garder son calme extérieur. Bien qu'il soit pratiquement certain de ne pas pouvoir duper Vincent sur ce point…

- Oh… et bien… faudra que ça aille… Duo n'est pas Sephiroth. Pas vraiment en tout cas… ça va mieux maintenant. Hier soir j'étais vraiment… enfin, bon. Non. Ça va.

- Tant mieux, souffla Vincent en hochant la tête, pas vraiment l'air convaincu cependant.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à ce moment-là à la volée, libérant Duo.

- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je recommencerai pas !!! Mais bordel je me suis excusé, ça va maintenant !!

- ça ne va pas Maxwell !! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de partir sans rien dire pour des raisons personnelles !! Fit la voix colérique de WuFei.

Le Chinois était revenu de mission et en apprenant ce qui c'était passé était entré dans une colère noire. Depuis toutes ces semaines ils vivaient tous autour de Duo et de son passé, ils travaillaient tous à essayer de l'aider, à retrouver les morceaux et les recoller, et tout ce que l'Américain trouvait à faire était de les laisser en plan au moment où ils avaient fini par retrouver la trace de Strife ! Mais surtout il l'avait fait dans leur dos, sans les prévenir, et plus encore sans prendre de précaution.

WuFei peinait à s'avouer qu'il avait finit par vraiment s'attacher aux problèmes de l'Américain, à lui faire confiance et à vouloir l'aider. Et d'un seul coup Duo venait de tout foutre à terre…

Une porte claqua et des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Duo avait fini par s'échapper et était allé se réfugier à l'étage, probablement dans sa chambre.

.

**OoOoOoOoO******

.

Duo avait de la peine à respirer tant il était énervé. Il s'enfila dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui, s'adossant au panneau de bois en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Mais POURQUOI est-ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas comprendre ?? Comprendre que c'était une affaire personnelle et que c'était à lui, et à lui SEUL de régler le problème ?? C'était son passé, bordel, pas le leur !!! Il se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, essayant de se calmer.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de péter un plomb. D'ailleurs ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis… depuis cette fameuse nuit quelque part dans la région de Nibelheim, quand il avait… Heero…

Il secoua violemment la tête. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Qu'il respire. Qu'il les ignore…

Depuis quand ?? Depuis quand est-ce que les voix étaient revenues ?? Oh, elles étaient encore ténues, presque silencieuses, mais il les entendait… qu'est ce qu'elles disaient ??

Non, non !! Ne les écoutes pas, n'essaye même pas !!! Ignore-les, et respire bordel !!

… … …

Taisez-vous… par piti

.

**OoOoOoOoO******

.

Trois petits coups résonnèrent contre le bois de la porte, faisant sursauter Duo. Il s'était endormi… ou non ?? Il avait rêvé… ou pas ??

Il se releva en se frottant les yeux et ouvrit la porte après avoir hésité une seconde. Il n'était pas très sûr de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer… il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve mais ne savait pas quand celui-ci avait commenc

Bizarre comme impression, plutôt dérangeante. Comme s'il ne contrôlait brusquement plus rien sur sa vie, confondant le réel et l'imaginaire. C'était sans doute pas très bon signe…

Il mit quelques secondes pour réussir à focaliser sa vue sur son visiteur.

Cloud.

Celui-ci le fixait avec un demi-sourire, l'air un peu… attendri ??

Duo se renfrogna un peu. Ça signifiait surtout qu'il n'avait pas rêvé les derniers évènements dont il se souvenait et peut-être même que le retour des voix… n'était pas non plus un délire…

- Tu dormais ?? Demanda le blond avec une légère surprise dans la voix.

Il avait quand même un peu de peine à imaginer Duo s'endormant juste après s'être engueulé avec les autres membres de son groupe, mais l'air perdu sur le visage du natté ne pouvait vraiment provenir que du sommeil venant tout juste d'être interrompu.

- Non… oui. Chais pas trop en fait.

- Tu n'es pas sûr d'avoir dormi ?? Fit Cloud en relevant un sourcil.

Duo se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête, décidant que personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il avait manqué de péter une durite… il y a quoi, quelques minutes, heures ?? Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Un peu plus d'une heure. Ok.

- Je suis venu te chercher. On va partir.

- Où ça ??

- Apparemment l'un d'entre vous à manqué se faire repérer par Oz en revenant de mission…

- Fei et sa notion de la discrétion… Marmonna Duo, tandis que Cloud continuait :

- J'ai proposé une planque.

Le natté se tourna brutalement vers lui, l'air quelque peu suspicieux.

- TU as proposé une planque ?? Et ils ont accept ??

Le blond fit un petit sourire suffisant en s'adossant au mur.

- Disons que les arguments que j'avançais étaient indémontables…

- Du genre ??

- Même avec toutes les recherches que vous avez fait sur moi et mon nom vous ne l'avez pas trouvée.

- Okaaaaaaay… Souffla Duo. Je peux savoir où c'est ??

- Wyoming.

- QWA ??!! Ça va pas, ça caille là bas !! J'en ai ma claque des coins paumés où il fait froid, moi !!

- … Depuis quand tu es frileux ??

Duo lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais ne répondit pas. Il avait failli sortir une connerie du genre « depuis que tu n'es plus là pour réchauffer mon lit », mais s'était – heureusement – retenu au dernier moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire _ça_ à Cloud…

- On part quand ? Fit il pour détourner un peu la conversation, ignorant le sourcil levé de Cloud qui avait vaguement remarqué quelque chose…

- Quand tout le monde sera prêt. Le plus vite possible…

.

**OoOoOoOoO******

.

Duo avait réuni le peu d'affaires qu'il avait,se retrouvant près à partir en quelques minutes. Il descendit rejoindre les autres, un peu tendu, mais s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce principale, décontenancé. Il manquait quelqu'un.

Il manquait Heero.

Tous les autres étaient prêts, mais Heero n'était pas là. Il flottait une inquiétude incertaine dans la pièce. Duo posa son sac, le cœur battant la chamade. C'était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le matin, depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés…

- Heero ? demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

Quatre serra les lèvres, mais son regard inquiet démentait son air énervé.

- Il n'est pas rentré, déclara-t-il. Il a envoyé un message sur le répondeur peu après son départ pour dire qu'il serait revenu avant la fin de la matinée.

Le début d'après-midi était bien entamé, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles.

- Ton Uchuu… ? demanda Duo, la gorge serrée.

_Pourquoi je l'ai laissé partir tout seul ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?? _

- Rien de spécial, mais…

Quatre se mordit la lèvre.

- Mais quoi ? Insista Duo, tendu.

Quatre frissonna et Trowa posa une main sur son épaule.   
- Ça fait un petit moment que je n'arrive plus vraiment à capter Heero… A le sentir… Alors…

- Comment ça, tu ne le sens plus ? !

Quatre lui lança un regard significatif.

- Il s'est renfermé trop loin, même pour moi… dit-il.

Duo accusa le coup. _C'est ma faute…_

- Yuy n'est pas du genre à… commença WuFei.

- Du genre à se blesser pour rien ? termina Duo en serrant les dents.

Cloud, appuyé contre la bibliothèque, observait la scène avec malaise. Duo dégageait une aura de culpabilité et d'inquiétude presque palpable.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre ce Heero et lui. Mais quelque chose qui ne semblait pas particulièrement sain.

- Vous devriez lui faire plus confiance que ça, déclara le grand brun calme qui avait le nom d'emprunt de Trowa Barton avec une pointe de désapprobation.

Duo sembla le prendre personnellement et ferma les yeux avant de respirer un bon coup. Au même instant la porte s'ouvrit, et Heero entra.

Le brun ébouriffé était sale, comme s'il s'était roulé dans la poussière. Il avait quelques coupures sur le visage, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il semblait un peu déstabilisé par les six regards braqués sur lui.

Cloud nota avec stupéfaction qu'il avait les yeux bleus Mako, et il tourna la tête pour croisa le regard de Vincent, qui hocha la tête. Ça, c'était intéressant…

- Heero !

Etrangement, le cri ne provenait pas de Duo, mais de Quatre. Le petit blond fut le premier à réagir. Il bondit sur ses pieds, aussitôt suivi de Trowa et WuFei. Duo, lui, n'eut cependant qu'un mouvement d'hésitation et se contenta d'avancer avec lenteur, le regard chargé d'inquiétude.

- Heero, où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? demanda Quatre en le dévisageant pour faire le point sur les dégâts.

Rien de grave à première vue, mais le brun cachait peut-être une blessure plus importante sous ses vêtements.

- Je…Commença Heero avant de s'interrompre lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Cloud.

Le blond s'était attendu à quelque chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais quelque chose : une lueur de défi, une curiosité, quelque chose quoi !

Pas cette indifférence qui ne semblait même pas calculée, mais d'un autre côté il ne connaissait pas Heero. Le brun pouvait être un professionnel de l'indifférence. Cloud se sentait quand même légèrement vexé qu'il ne lui accorde même pas le droit à un peu d'irritation. Cloud était le rival, non ? Heero pouvait quand même faire l'effort de le prendre au sérieux !

Soudain agacé par sa propre attitude, Cloud se frappa intérieurement. Quel gamin il faisait…

Ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, le brun s'était tout de suite focalisé de nouveau sur Quatre.

- Il y a eu une activité ozzie brutale, dit-il d'une voix calme. Zechs était là.

- C'est ma faute, reconnut WuFei. Je les ai alarmé. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils sortiraient Merquise de son trou.

- Il m'a reconnu, ajouta Heero sans vraiment prendre compte de l'interruption. Il va falloir changer de refuge.

- C'est ce qu'on était en train de faire, dit Trowa. On t'attendait.

- Personne ne part tant que je n'ai pas vérifié que Heero va bien, intervint Quatre. Déshabille-toi, je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

A ces mots, Heero se figea et la tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce. Quatre pâlit, jurant intérieurement. _Très fin, ça, Winner ! Lui dire de se déshabiller devant tout le monde, devant Duo… Eh bien, heureusement que je suis empathe, je sais ce que ce serait, sinon…_

Il revint immédiatement sur ses paroles.

- En fait, tu vas aller te déshabiller dans la cuisine, je reviens avec la trousse…

Heero acquiesça et entra dans la pièce indiquée sans avoir une seule fois croisé le regard de Duo.

Le natté était droit comme un piquet, la respiration douloureuse. Bon. Heero ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé, mais ce n'était pas tellement grave. Il ne s'attendait pas à un revirement de situation complet, et en plus Cloud était là.

On l'a blessé… On a abîmé ce qui t'appartient… 

C'était normal que Heero ne se sente pas à l'aise. Que personne ne se sente à l'aise. Heero n'avait jamais dit qu'ils étaient revenus au point de départ.

Quatre revint avec la trousse de secours et entra dans la cuisine.

_Elle va voir ce qui t'appartient, nu… Elle va toucher la peau de ce qui t'appartient…_

Peut-être qu'il devrait aller voir. Vérifier que Heero allait bien. Quatre aurait besoin d'aide… D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas à Quatre de le faire, c'était à lui…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Cloud.

- On va charger les voitures avec WuFei et Vincent, dit-il d'un ton curieusement léger. Trowa a dit qu'il s'occupait des affaires d'Heero.

- Ah ? D'accord, acquiesça Duo, se sentant un peu désorienté.

Cloud le poussa gentiment et Duo se laissa faire. Le blond lança un regard soucieux à Vincent. Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Cette lueur de folie dans les yeux de Duo…

.

**OoOoOoOoO******

.

Trowa réunit les quelques vêtements d'Heero dans son sac et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

Une tache sombre près de l'oreiller.

Trowa s'approcha du lit et tira la manche de laine noire, découvrant un pull. Le brun haussa un sourcil. Ça, c'était un pull de Duo. Et s'il se souvenait bien, un pull que Duo avait prêté à Heero.

Heero dormait avec un pull de Duo sous son oreiller.

L'idée le fit légèrement sourire et il en ressentit une espèce de soulagement. Tout n'était pas complètement désespéré, alors.

Il plia le vêtement avec soin et le mit dans le sac avec les autres.

.

**OoOoOoOoO******

.

Le Wyoming, c'était grand. Beau. Et vide…

Les plaines s'étendaient à perte de vue de part et d'autre de la route, l'herbe était d'un vert sombre et ondulait comme les vagues à la marée montante sous l'effet du vent. C'était une succession de petits vallons et à part quelques troupeaux de moutons ils ne virent pas grand-chose.

Duo soupira contre la vitre en regardant à l'extérieur, tandis que Vincent au volant suivait la moto de Cloud qui leur ouvrait la route. Le seul réel inconvénient de la présence de l'ex-Turk avec eux était qu'il leur fallait à présent prévoir deux voitures au lieu d'une, surtout pour de longs déplacements. Vincent conduisait, WuFei était assis sur le siège du passager et avait fermé les yeux depuis un moment, somnolant.

Ou méditant, allez savoir…

Duo se tenait derrière, affalé sur la banquette, le nez collé à la vitre. Le seul véritable avantage d'avoir deux voitures, c'était qu'il pouvait prendre ses aises… Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds au Wyoming et tout ce qu'il avait retenu des cours de géographie que lui avaient octroyé G et son équipe, c'était la densité de population : 2 habitants au kilomètre carré [1]…

Déprimant… surtout avec la température actuelle…

Ils étaient suivis par une seconde voiture dans laquelle se trouvaient Trowa, Quatre et Heero. Quelque part Duo était heureux de savoir que le Japonais ne se trouvait pas à proximité, au moins il ne risquait pas de pouvoir le faire souffrir et il n'aurait pas à croiser son regard qui glissait sur lui comme s'il n'existait pas. Mais d'un autre côté la présence d'Heero lui manquait… sa silhouette, sa chaleur, son odeur lui manquaient terriblement. Et avec ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin-là… Bon sang il avait pu prendre Heero contre lui, presque dans ses bras… non, _dans_ ses bras, et le Japonais ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il ne lui avait pas non plus rendu son étreinte… mais au moins il ne s'était pas évanoui de terreur.

Duo s'en sentait soulagé, heureux… mais ça ne suffisait pas, non. Il en voulait plus, surtout maintenant qu'il avait pu constater que ça pouvait être une éventualité… il voulait Heero, du plus profond de son âme, et ce n'était pas sa ressemblance avec Cloud qui en était la cause puisqu'il n'avait ressenti pour le blond qu'une forte amitié, un attachement oui, mais plutôt comme on est attaché à un membre de sa famille.

Cloud était… comme un frère, ou comme un cousin très proche qu'il retrouvait après des années de séparation et auquel il avait des millions de choses à raconter.

Il n'était pas, /plus/ amoureux de Cloud. Il en avait acquis la certitude.

Il voulait Heero… et plus le temps passait, plus il sentait son désir augmenter, le faisant craindre de perdre à nouveau ses moyens et refaire du mal au Japonais. Ce qui serait le meilleur moyen pour le perdre définitivement…

Mais il voulait Heero…

_Alors prends- le… _

J'ai peur… je ne veux pas lui faire de mal…

_Il est à toi… _

Je… le veux…

_Prends- le !! _

Je… j'ai envie de… Heero…

_Prends- le !!!! _

- Duo… Marmonna une voix à l'avant, le tirant de sa somnolence.

Il fronça les sourcils en clignant des yeux, peu sûr de ce qui venait de se passer dans sa tête, hésitant à nouveau entre le rêve et la réalité. Décidemment c'était une manie aujourd'hui…

Duo se redressa un peu pour croiser le regard semblant bizarrement désapprobateur de Vincent dans le rétroviseur et il vit aussi WuFei le regarder en étouffant un bâillement.

- On arrive Maxwell.

L'Américain se redressa, aussitôt bien réveillé, et pouvait voir que c'était effectivement le cas. Ils avaient quitté la grande route environ une heure auparavant, suivant une série de petites routes parfois en mauvais état, avant de finalement suivre ce qui ressemblait plus à un chemin goudronné qu'autre chose depuis un moment. Et au détour d'un vallon la planque de Cloud apparut enfin… sa 'cache' comme il disait…

Duo observa l'imposante maison dans l'obscurité grandissante du soir elle se trouvait sur le flanc d'une colline, près de la petite route dont c'était visiblement le terminus. Un chemin semblait prendre sa suite mais il n'en était pas sûr à cause de la nuit tombante. Le phare unique de la moto de Cloud illumina un instant la façade et Duo trouva la maison plutôt à son goût… elle semblait… chaleureuse… même en l'absence de lumière aux fenêtres, même en sachant que Cloud n'y était sans doute pas revenu depuis des lustres. L'architecture n'était pourtant pas bien exceptionnelle, ressemblant à celles de nombreuses constructions datant d'avant le calendrier AC, mais il la trouvait familière. Sans doute parce qu'elle ressemblait à ce que Sephiroth avait eu l'habitude de voir de son vivant…

Ils garèrent les voitures dans la cour assez grande pour en accueillir une troisième sans problème. Sitôt descendu, Cloud se baissa sur sa moto tandis que Duo retenait un ricanement. Elle ne fonctionnait pas si bien que ça finalement… Il allait faire une remarque moqueuse au blond quand Vincent posa sa main sur son épaule.

Duo se retourna vers le brun et l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu devrais apprendre à te contenir, fit-il simplement de sa voix basse et grave, de manière à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

- Hein ?? Fit le natté en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive pendant ces moments de… somnolence. Mais contiens-toi. C'est désagréable à mes oreilles…

Le brun avait essayé de lui dire ça sur un ton de reproche, comme pour lui signaler que ça lui était simplement déplaisant, mais Vincent était un mauvais comédien et Duo sentit une sorte d'inquiétude ajoutée à de la méfiance dans sa voix.

Ils se séparèrent, le natté restant immobile tandis que les autres déchargeaient les voitures après avoir tous pris quelques instants pour s'étirer après près de dix heures de voyages.

- Duo ?? Ça va ?? Fit soudain la voix de Cloud alors que le blond passait près de lui.

- Hein ??? Oui, oui !!! C'est chouette comme coin !! Rajouta-t-il en tirant un bout de langue moqueur.

Cloud réprima un sourire en prenant la tête du groupe pour aller ouvrir la porte.

L'intérieur était évidemment poussiéreux et les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs. Cloud les laissa s'installer dans une grande pièce à la lueur d'une lampe torche tandis qu'il traversait l'habitation pour aller brancher le groupe électrogène et l'éolienne qui l'alimentait. Entre le vent et le soleil dans cette région il parvenait à avoir de l'électricité pour tenir sa maison.

Ça faisait quoi… une bonne quarantaine d'année qu'il n'était pas revenu ici… il y venait surtout quand il avait besoin de faire le point, de s'éloigner de la civilisation. De se retrouver lui-même dans un peu de solitude. Il n'avait même jamais imaginé qu'il y emmènerait du monde un jour… bien sûr les rares habitants de la région savaient que cette maison se trouvait ici mais ils ne s'en approchaient pas trop. Pour eux ce n'était que le caprice supplémentaire d'un riche qui ne venait jamais mais se refusait quand même totalement à la vendre.

Il entendit avec satisfaction la génératrice se remettre en marche et alluma la lumière avec un petit sourire. Des exclamations venant de l'endroit où il avait laissé les autres lui apprirent qu'ils avaient appuyé sur le petit bouton magique faisant venir la lumière. Il se hâta de les rejoindre lorsqu'il entendit un cri de surprise.

Cloud se figea un instant avant de se mettre à courir, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, sentant poindre une crainte irraisonnée dans sa poitrine.

Il apparut tel un fantôme dans l'embrasure de la pièce, levant les sourcils devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Quatre se tenait debout et les bras relevés, tendu, limite sur la pointe des pieds au milieu de la pièce, les autres formant un cercle à une distance respectable tout autour de lui.

Sur le sol, près des pieds de la réincarnation d'Aerith se trouvait une matéria de magie qui brillait de toute sa lueur verte, illuminant si fort que des ombres émeraudes se créaient dans les coins de la pièce malgré la lumière diffusée par l'ampoule du plafond et les deux halogènes supplémentaires.

Quatre regardait la matéria avec toute la surprise du monde et releva les yeux sur Cloud en le voyant revenir.

- C'est pas moi !! C'est pas ma faute !!! Je l'ai juste touch !!! Couina le blond en reculant de quelques pas, se détendant un peu en constatant que la boule verte ne semblait pas vouloir rouler sur le sol pour le suivre.

Cloud vit très nettement Vincent remonter sa main valide devant sa bouche pour cacher un sourire naissant, tandis que Duo, qui semblait soudain comprendre ce qu'il se passait, explosait littéralement de rire.

Cloud secoua doucement la tête en souriant et s'avança pour venir ramasser la matéria, remarquant du coin de l'œil que Trowa passait doucement une main dans le dos de Quatre, comme pour le rassurer. Il prit la petite boule verte dans le creux de sa main et sentit aussitôt qu'elle pulsait de magie… d'énergie… c'était plutôt inattendu puisque toute ses matérias sans exception voyaient leur puissance décliner lentement au fil des décennies. Surtout celles concernant les invocations, il y avait belle lurette qu'il ne pouvait plus espérer invoquer ne serait-ce que la terrible ChocoMog… ce qui n'était pas une si grosse perte… [2] Celles qui duraient le plus longtemps étaient celles qui ne concernaient pas la magie, celles qui rendaient plus résistant et avaient un pouvoir latent d'aide ou de protection, mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus avoir à compter sur elles et avait fini par exposer toutes ses matérias dans la plus grande pièce de cette maison, avec les armes et les documents datant de l'époque d'Avalanche.

Les autres avaient ouvert les fenêtre pour aérer et avaient ôté les draps blancs des meubles et des cadres d'expositions, dévoilant toute sa… collection. Par curiosité Quatre avait dû soulever le couvercle des matérias de magie et en prendre une dans sa main… et bizarrement ce simple contact semblait l'avoir rechargé… quoique en fait ce n'était pas si étrange. Quatre était une sorte de réincarnation d'Aerith, du moins s'il avait bien compris les explications du blond qui affirmait plus être en contact avec l'âme de la jeune femme et la Rivière de la Vie que d'être une simple renaissance d'elle. Mais de ce fait il pouvait servir de pont entre l'énergie de la Planète et le concentré de Mako cristallisée qu'étaient les matérias.

Plutôt intéressant…

Mais en voyant soudain Quatre pâlir d'épuisement à cause de ce qu'il avait fait inconsciemment, Cloud fronça les sourcils et se promit de ne pas le laisser entrer à nouveau en contact avec une matéria à l'avenir. Trowa fit asseoir le petit blond sur un canapé avant de lancer un regard interrogatif à la ronde, et notamment à Duo qui ne cessait de rire.

Cloud replaça la matéria à sa place, remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'une matéria de soin, tout en expliquant le peu qu'il avait compris.

- Aerith… pardon, Quatre, vient probablement de recharger la matéria. Je pense que ça vient du lien que tu as avec la Rivière de la Vie.

- Merveilleux… Souffla Quatre en soupirant, s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé et le bras de Trowa au passage.

Cloud nota qu'il reprenait déjà des couleurs.

- ça va aller ? Fit Vincent en tournant vers le blond un visage presque concerné.

- Oui, oui… je me sens déjà mieux, répondit l'Arabe avec un petit sourire. Mais sur le coup… j'ai eu l'impression… qu'elle essayait de me vider… ça m'a… comme traversé… c'était étrange… et pas très agréable…

- Vos piles sont nases ??? Utilisez Quat-chan, le rechargeur express de matéria… Fit Duo d'un ton mortellement sérieux en montrant Quatre du doigt, avant de repartir dans un grand éclat de rire qui le fit tomber à la renverse sur un autre canapé.

- Très spirituel, Maxwell… Marmonna WuFei en secouant la tête d'un air réprobateur.

Quatre se contenta de rire doucement à la plaisanterie, il était habitué à l'humour de Duo et savait que celui-ci ne pensait pas à mal.

Vincent se détacha alors du groupe pour aller regarder tout ce qui se trouvait sur les murs de la pièce, la plupart du temps encadré et mis sous verre.

Outre les matérias, classées par sorte et par niveau apparemment, se trouvaient des documents d'époque. Des photographies. Des coupures de journaux datant d'Avalanche. Et leurs armes… comment Cloud avait réussi à récupérer tout ce bric-à-brac plus d'un siècle après les faits le laissait perplexe. Il y avait plusieurs gants munis de lames et de crochets divers ayant appartenu à Tifa, deux lances dont le Chant de Vénus, la plus puissante arme que Cid ait possédé. Quelques Mégaphones provenant de Caith Sith, une incroyable prothèse de bras droit munis d'un fusil qui avait remplacé la main de Barret, des peignes garnis de décorations tribales ayant appartenu à Red 13, mais Vincent ne vit pas ses armes les plus puissantes et celles qui lui étaient chères. Le félin avait disparu avec. Il y avait aussi trois bâtons de magicien qui avaient appartenus à Aerith. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre mais celui-ci ne sembla pas les avoir remarqué.

Il continua de regarder, faisant le tour de la pièce doucement, remarquant avec un sourire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul des nunchakusutilisés par Yuffie, ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu la rapacité de la jeune fille qui avait fait passer ses sous avant tout. Et puis il y avait bien sûr plusieurs armes de Cloud, seulement trois mais toutes les autres devaient être entreposées quelque part.

Et il y avait des armes qui avaient été à lui… Vincent reconnu avec une sorte d'émotion le Pacificateur et le CR d'embuscade… [3] pourtant ces armes n'étaient pas particulièrement puissantes, mais quand il pensait à celle qu'il avait eu avec lui dans son cercueil et qui était tombée en poussière… Bien sûr les pilotes de Gundam lui avait fourni un revolver et le chargeur qui allait avec, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ces armes emplies de souvenirs et de particularités spéciales… toutes celles qu'il avait sous les yeux avaient des orifices pour y introduire des matérias, il se souvenait où elles avaient été achetées ou trouvées…

Toutes ces armes avaient une histoire qui recoupait la sienne et ses souvenirs…

Il comprenait que Cloud ait bâti cet endroit, soudain… un lieu où se réunissaient tout ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient, une preuve tangible et matérielle de leur existence. Il se retourna, la gorge nouée, et adressa un signe de tête à Cloud qui lui sourit en retour.

- Oh la vache… Fit soudain la voix de Duo et tous se tournèrent dans sa direction pour le voir se lever et s'avancer vers le mur sans quitter une arme des yeux.

Vincent vit Cloud tressaillir du coin des yeux et il comprit immédiatement pourquoi en reconnaissant l'arme : la toute première que Cloud avait jamais utilisée…

Duo s'arrêta et leva doucement une main comme pour effleurer la lame du bout des doigts, sans le faire vraiment cependant, le regard glissant dessus comme s'il ne la voyait pas vraiment.

Cette épée king-size avait appartenue à Zack autrefois… et un jour… un jour, alors qu'il avait manqué de tuer celui-ci, Cloud s'était emparé de cette arme et l'avait… l'avait tué. La suite n'avait qu'été un cauchemar sans fin où, possédé par Jénova, il avait commis des atrocités sans nom…

- Cette arme… Chuchota Duo d'une voix basse et étranglée, Cloud baissant soudain la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Quelques instants passèrent en un malaise ambiant, jusqu'à ce que brusquement Quatre sursaute en fixant son regard sur la fenêtre ouverte. Cloud fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais il vit nettement le reste des pilotes de Gundam se raidir et interroger le petit blond du regard. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et sembla un instant indécis, avant de montrer la fenêtre du doigt en faisant ensuite quelques gestes rapides de la main.

Une personne.

Dissimulée.

Sous la fenêtre.

Vincent et Cloud étaient alors les plus proches de ladite fenêtre avec Duo, et les deux anciens membres d'Avalanche échangèrent un regard avant de se placer de part et d'autre d'un mouvement étonnamment silencieux. Cloud leva la lampe torche qu'il venait de ramasser et l'alluma vivement en la dardant sur l'extérieur, tandis que Vincent se penchait et plongeait les bras dans le massif sous la fenêtre.

Il y eut un cri de surprise.

L'ex-Turk remonta avec sa prise et se retrouva avec un jeune homme brun au bout de son bras métallique, la griffe renfermée sur le col de son blouson le tenant une bonne dizaine de centimètres au dessus du sol. Il cligna des yeux dans la lumière ambiante et fixa d'un regard un peu ahuri le propriétaire du bras de métal qui le portait sans le moindre effort apparent, avant de détourner les yeux quelques instants pour regarder Cloud.

Le blond baissa la tête pour se masser les tempes des doigts de sa main droite en marmonnant un juron

- … heu… salut Julien… Fit le jeune homme d'une voix peu assurée.

.

**OoOoOoOoO******

.

Mike Morgan avait été légèrement vexé, ce matin-là, en apprenant que Julien ne reviendrait pas travailler comme promis. Déjà qu'il l'avait laissé tombé pendant deux jours pour aller régler un problème personnel, voilà qu'il prenait un congé supplémentaire pour raisons familiales.

Mon œil.

Ce type avait autant de vie privée qu'une langouste.

Et la famille, il n'en avait pas, Mike avait vérifié. En fait, le jour où il avait entrepris de faire des recherches sur le blond, il avait espéré trouver autre chose que l'acte de décès de ses parents et la mention dans le dossier qu'on ne lui connaissait pas le moindre lien familial avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Mike se disait parfois que l'obsession qu'il avait pour Strife n'était pas très saine, mais il se contredisait aussitôt en se disant que c'était pour se faire la main. Parfaitement. Après tout, il était journaliste et il avait quand même de l'ambition. Il refusait de rester sa vie durant aux faits divers… déjà qu'il s'était arraché à grand-peine de la rubrique nécrologique, il n'allait pas laisser tomber maintenant…

Bref. Ce matin-là, donc, Mike quitta la rédaction du journal quelques minutes seulement après y être entré pour prendre la direction de l'appartement de Julien. Il savait bien sûr où il habitait, étant déjà allé lui rendre visite pour… lui tenir un peu compagnie. Ce type était tellement solitaire… mais ça n'avait rien donné en fin de compte. Il ne savait rien, strictement rien d'un tant soit peu personnel sur le blond. C'en était désespérant…

Il gara sa voiture dans la rue en face de l'immeuble où vivait Julien et allait sortir lorsqu'il vit le blond apparaître. Accompagné. Intrigué, Mike referma doucement sa portière et les observa sans vergogne, allant jusqu'à entrouvrir la fenêtre pour écouter leur paroles il était encore tôt et le quartier était calme, ça ne posait pas de problème pour les entendre.

Tous deux discutaient avec un certain entrain, même s'il fallait un gros effort de volonté pour percevoir de l'entrain dans la voix de Julien… concentré jusque-là sur le blond, Mike sursauta brusquement et se retint de jurer en reconnaissant le type qui l'accompagnait. Il aurait vraiment fallu qu'il soit aveugle pour ne pas reconnaître cette natte et ce visage alors qu'il avait passé les dernières semaines à se repasser l'enregistrement de sa capture par Oz.

Le pilote du Gundam 02.

Wow.

Mike se demanda d'où Julien pouvait bien le connaître… et surtout, _surtout_, ce qu'ils foutaient ensemble…

Julien s'avança vers sa moto et la redressa, remontant la béquille d'un geste habitué.

- La vache, c'est une antiquit !! S'exclama l'adolescent, et Mike était amplement d'accord avec lui.

Comment Julien parvenait à entretenir cet engin vieux de plusieurs siècles était une des nombreuses choses qui lui échappaient.

- Remarque, c'est pas étonnant, quand on voit l'âge de son propriétaire… Continua le pilote avec un sourire moqueur.

Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsque Julien l'assomma pour rire avec son casque.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et monte !!

- Oui, chef, bien chef !! S'exclama l'autre en tirant la langue, enfilant sa longue natte dans son blouson avant de mettre le casque que Julien lui avait passé.

- Rassure-moi, ce truc roule parfaitement, hein ??

- Mieux que ton Gundam, j'en suis sûr…

Mike n'entendit pas la réponse étouffée par le casque.

Ils partirent ensuite et le journaliste ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir il ralluma son moteur et les suivit.

Jusqu'à la maison perdue au-dessus de la frontière mexicaine.

Puis jusqu'à cette villa sur les flancs de la colline au milieu du Wyoming.

C'était un bon journaliste, finalement. Réussir à suivre cinq pilotes de Gundam et deux membres d'Avalanche sans se faire prendre, c'était une belle performance…

Dommage que ça ne puisse jamais paraître dans son CV…

.

.

Fin du chapitre 8 . 

. 

**Délirium** : le dernier…

Prends-le… Prends-le… Prends-le ! PRENDS-LE !! 

Shakes, bondissant : Gnark ! 

Shinia, la rattrapant par le col : Nope. C'est le dernier. 

Shakes : moooooon orééééééééooooooooo !!! T.T 

. 

[1] Shinia : véridique… enfin à notre époque en tout cas et oui c'est la seule chose que j'ai retenu de mes cours de géo sur les Etats-Unis… 

[2] Shinia : pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas… imaginez un chocobo (gros piaf jaune apparenté aux autruches) avec un mog (peluche rose avec une boule sur le front) sur le dos, lui-même portant un bandeau sur lequel il est inscrit quelque chose comme 'L'Ultime Attaque Mortelle', fonçant sur les ennemis pour les assommer dans un gros BOOM… il s'agit de la première invocation du jeu… 

Shakes : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est utile… (lève les yeux au ciel) 

[3] Shinia : le premier est une arme à trois orifices permettant de faire monter le niveau des matérias deux fois plus vite, elle se trouve dans la ville de Kalm. Le second se trouve dans le Mont Nibel si je me souviens bien, a quatre orifices relié deux à deux et a la particularité d'avoir un pourcentage d'attaque à 255%, ce qui est le maximum : avec cette arme Vincent ne rate pour ainsi dire jamais ses coups et c'est l'une des rares occasions de pouvoir utiliser la matéria 'Coup Mortel' avec efficacité. Et oui, je vous sors tout ça de mémoire je vous rappelle que j'ai fini le jeu huit fois… 

Shakes, impressionnée : ça c'est de la patience… 


End file.
